The Betrayed Chronicles: Betrayal and The Orange Islands
by Galaxydragon101
Summary: Ash has just lost in the Indigo League, due to his Charizard's disobedience. As he and Pikachu are thinking things over by a lake, they are sure in for a nasty surprise. Betrayal. Now though, Ash must rise above this and prove the traitors wrong, starting with redemption. He heads over to the Orange Islands for sanctuary and to start a new journey. [Hiatus; Busted laptop]
1. The Betrayal

**Finally! I get to put this on Fanfiction!**

**First 9 chapters should be up very very soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Stadium*

The roar of the crowd could be heard, chanting the name of a person, "Ritchie! Ritchie! Ritchie!" The crowd continued to chant, just as the words of the man in a black and white checkered shirt said.

"Charizard refuses to battle, Pikachu wins! And so the winner is Ritchie Hiroshi, who will be moving on to the quarterfinals!" The ref yelled while pointing his flag over to a small yellow mouse Pokemon who had a small tuft of fur on its' head.

A raven-haired boy stood opposite to the Pikachu and it's trainer, Ritchie. He had a look of complete humiliation on his face. Beside him, his own Pikachu looked at him in worry. Just in front of the boy and his loyal electric type was a large orange lizard. It appeared to be taking a nap, not paying the roaring crowd that surrounded it, any attention. This was the boy's Charizard who appears to well.. Have been lazing about.

"Good match, Ash, although... what's with your Charizard? ... seems well... difficult," Ritchie said, walking over to the now identified Ash, with his Pikachu, Sparky, hopping onto his shoulder.

Ash finally snapped out of his stupor at Ritchie's words. "Yeah, great match, Ritchie, hope to battle you again someday and as for Charizard? I don't know... He has been like this ever since he evolved into a Charmeleon...,"Ash trailed off.

Ritchie seemed to accept the answer and, with one last wave, turned around and headed out of the stadium.

Ash sighed and then lifted up Charizard's Pokeball, "Charizard... Return," he said as he returned the winged lizard, who puffed some smoke from it's snout before being consumed by the red beam of the Pokeball. With Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder, he walked out of the stadium, in shame...

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center*

Ash walked out of the Pokemon Center; after dropping off his team, but Pikachu, to Nurse Joy for healing. The shadow of the 10-year old's cap covered his eyes, a single tear falling down the side of his cheek. Pikachu looked at his friend and brother with concern and rubbed his cheek against him.

"Chuuuu...," the electric mouse said.

"I... I...I am fine Pikachu, just I guess... we just lost in such a embarrassing way, I guess I feel like I let you guys down...," the brown eyed boy said, grabbing the bill of his cap as he sat down next to a small lake by the woods of Indigo Plateau, the screams of the crowd from the stadium could be heard, along with explosions from the battle taking place in said stadium.

Pikachu looked surprised... he thought he let him down...? Ha! That is far from the truth, it was all Team Rocket's fault for tiring out the team before the match, Ash had no control over it. Plus he did better than most trainers in their first league run. I mean they did get farther than Gary.

"Pikapi, Pikachu, Pika Pika Chuka!" Pikachu squeaked to Ash.

"Really?... thanks Pikachu." Ash said, feeling a little better.

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; ?*

While Ash and Pikachu were talking by the lake, a certain group of people who knew him well, were on their way to see him, many would say to comfort and encourage him... But that is far from the truth...

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; by a lake*

_'Why did I have to lose that way?'_

_'Why did fate have to bring Team Rocket into this to ruin everything!?'_

_'Why... why won't Charizard listen to me?... after everything I did for him..'_

_'Just why did I have to be so pathetic?'_

So many thoughts were swirling through poor Ash's head as he struggled with his emotions and his pride was hurt... Very much.

Ash was so deep into his thoughts, that he did not hear the sounds of footsteps behind him. Pikachu's ears twitched as he heard them and then looked behind him; a smile appeared on the mouse's face, these guys would help Ash! They would break him out of his funk! The electric type poked Ash in the side, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his companion, who pointed behind him, Ash turned around and a grin of sorts appeared on his face, these were the people he felt he could trust the most...

There standing in front of him were his friends and family.

Delia Ketchum, his mother, who he loved very much, even if she embarrassed him a lot!

Misty Waterflower, one of his traveling companions, despite getting off on the wrong foot, they both eventually became close friends.

Brock Harrison, another traveling companion, he is like an older brother to the 10 year old and the 2 of them became very close.

Finally, there stood Professor Oak, the one who started him on his journey, also the one who gave him Pikachu and his Pokedex.

They each stood in front of the boy, their faces scrunched up into smiles that looked... Forced? They each had nervousness in their eyes and Delia began to focus her vision on the ground and drag her foot through the dirt. Pikachu began to eye them suspiciously... this was not normal. Ash sensed some tension in the air and saw that their smiles seemed to not be fully real.

Ash tensed up along with Pikachu and stood up from the ground, Pikachu hopping off his shoulder and getting on all fours, cheeks sparking slightly and unnoticeably incase something happened.

"Ummm... hey guys, I'm sorry you had to see that utterly pitiful performance, I should of done better..," then Ash added in a whisper, "if only Team Rocket hadn't gotten in the way..".

The four people standing in front of him seemed to hear it and smirked slightly.

"It's ok, Ash, we all lose eventually." Misty replied with a sickly sweet smile. "But I don't think you should blame those 3 idiots for your own mistakes." She finished.

When the electric type saw Misty's creepy smile, that's when he knew something was up and began to growl. Ash looked at her with a critical eye. What the hell? That's not the usual kind of criticizing Misty he knew.

"What the hell?" Ash said, without even trying to keep his language somewhat clean. "Team Rocket attacked me! Right before my match and tired out most of my team!" He semi-yelled at her.

Misty just looked at him in disdain as Oak stepped forward. "Now Ash, no need to be so rude, we just think that your performance was pitiful, simple as that, you clearly don't know how to raise or train your Pokemon!" Oak then paused to take a breath. "I mean who in their right MIND would use a disobedient Pokemon in an official match! That stunt you pulled out there damaged Pallet Town's reputation, along with mine!" He finished.

Ash blinked then said, "what are you saying?", he asked with hesitancy.

"We think you should quit your dream and find something more reasonable to do." A voice that surprised Ash greatly said, how could _they_ of all people say that?

* * *

*?; ?; ?*

Right as those words had left the person's mouth, a certain white and gold Pokemon's head snapped up as it sensed that something was going on... and it was not good. It galloped through the hall and to a pool full of water.

_**'Mystical pool, tell me, what's going on? Something is imbalanced...'**_ The Pokemon said through Telepathy.

The Pool glowed white for a second and images of Ash, Pikachu and his friends and family confronting each other appeared.

The Pokemon listened to their conversation for a second and then said, _**'oh dear... this is not good, please, hold on Chosen One'**_. The Pokemon said and sent out distress signals to various other Pokemon all over the world...

* * *

*Various Places across the globe*

On 3 islands, 3 birds perked up from their perches and stared into the horizon.

A Plesiosaur-like being under the surface of the ocean, near the 3 islands, looked to the sky from the depths and let out a coo.

A small pink cat with sky blue eyes was just returning to a rather tall stone formation shaped like a tree and then perked up when it felt something and mewled in sadness. Along with 3 golem like beings, beeping in sorrow.

A beautiful bird of the seven colors of the rainbow was soaring high through the sky and then stopped suddenly, before lowering it's head and letting out some tears.

3 beasts ran through a forest as various Pokemon watched them, they soon stopped and looked at each other and then towards the horizon. All 3 roared with anger.

A small green fairy Pokemon was munching on a berry in a forest, before abruptly stopping and staring off into the distance, in tears.

2 dragons of red and blue soared through a garden, playing, then they felt it and stopped, lowering their heads as if to respect someone who had died, a noble death.

A long and green, dragon like Pokemon was soaring through the sky and then sensed something, it then faced the Kanto Region and roared out in anger.

A Whale like creature was slumbering at the bottom of the ocean... only to receive a wake up call from somewhere and with that, it rumbled in displeasure of both being woken up and what the feeling had brought...

Deep in a Volcano; a giant red lizard lay slumbering, before receiving a signal that made it growl in anger and displeasure.

A small yellow and silver fairy Pokemon was in a deep slumber, but felt the signal too and felt great sadness...

2 small blue Pokemon were swimming through the vast seas, the larger one carrying what looked to be an egg with a red center. Both abruptly stopped though and felt tears sting their eyes with the egg shaking slightly,

In 3 different lakes, rested 3 fairy like Pokemon, who sensed the message and felt great sadness, anger and disappointment.

In a dimension of all things blue, levitated a sauropod Pokemon that as it was soaring, felt the message and could not help, but feel anger.

In another dimension of all things pink, levitated a 2 legged dinosaur like being, who felt the message as well and growled.

In a strange world full of floating islands, a shadow dragon of sorts was flying through it's domain and then stopped, looking through a mirror and viewing the scene in distaste.

In a garden that rests in a small town, a Pokemon appears out of the shadows and looks beyond the town, with hatred and anger in its eyes,

On an island out in the ocean, a pink Pokemon with rings around it looked to the horizon and cooed.

Deep in the mountains of somewhere, a Pokemon of brown and silver rumbled in disappointment and resentment.

In a field of flowers, small hedgehog like Pokemon sat and slept the day away, except for the biggest of the bunch, who woke up and looked to the sky with tear filled eyes.

A Giant Golem like being, while in a deep slumber, was upset too at receiving the message.

4 quadrupedal Pokemon ran through a forest, training the smallest of the quartet. Before halting and looking to the sky, with their faces filled with mixed emotions.

In 2 different places, 2 stones glowed as the beings that dwelled in them received the message, in sadness.

A ice dragon Pokemon was lumbering back to it's cave when it felt it and growled to the heavens.

A small cream colored mammalian creature was sitting on top of a building, having stolen someone's macaron. It soon looked to the horizon and growled.

A small humanoid Pokemon was singing, a happy tune, to some Pokemon in a small village, before stopping and singing in a much sadder tone.

3 Humanoid Pokemon were soaring through the air and then abruptly stopped, before bowing their heads.

A deer like Pokemon was standing at the edge of a cliff before turning around and bounding away, with sadness and pity in its eyes.

A Vulture Pokemon was asleep in a chrysalis, but could feel intense hatred at receiving the message.

2 core like Pokemon looked to the sky and then collected cells to transform into hound like Pokemon and then howling to the heavens.

A pink humanoid Pokemon practically made of pink diamonds, was watching the horizon next to some Geode like Pokemon, in sadness.

A small purple Pokemon with a Gengar grin, frowned for the first time in a long time, as it looked from it's caretaker's arms to the distance.

A large red Pokemon was minding it's own business, when it felt the message and turned to the sky, feeling confusion, sadness, hatred, and well many other mixed emotions.

In a dimension far out somewhere, a lion like Pokemon and a bat like Pokemon looked to the heavens with a couple nebula Pokemon hanging nearby.

On 4 islands, 4 humanoid Pokemon stopped whatever each one was doing and looked to the distance.

A small shadow Pokemon peeked out of Ash's shadow and looked on in pity.

A yellow cat Pokemon was training out in a meadow, before stopping abruptly and turning to the sky with a snarl.

Several silver and gold creatures were playing as a large golem like silver Pokemon watched over them. They all halted immediately after they heard the message.

Then finally a deep black Pokemon received the message, at first it had been confused, it had been many years since anyone made contact with it, why now? That's when it hit it...

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; by a lake*

Ash slowly turned to the owner of the voice and saw that it was none other than his own mother... Ash felt tears prick his eyes and Pikachu snarled.

"Wh-What?" Ash said as if he was in pain, well his heart was...

"You heard her, Ash! Give up! Your not cut out for this!" Brock hissed at him, breaking Ash's heart even further.

Misty nodded in agreement and looked at Ash with disgust while the professor looked on with a smirk on his face as he too nodded.

"Your such an embarrassment to Pallet Town, you know, in all honesty, I don't think anyone will want to see you step foot in town again after that pitiful performance!" His mother said before turning her back to him. "So you can forget ever coming back!"

"Yes... your never going to get anywhere in life so you can just give up and hopefully, I mean, if you want the town's forgiveness, you'll just have to find something productive for you to do with your life... Pokemon training clearly is not for you!" Oak laughed.

Misty decided to add more salt to the wound, "I mean you still need to pay me back for my bike, but ehhh like you will EVER pay me back, but at least you have an excuse, I mean, your so bad at Pokemon Training, people would never give up anything to you!" She sneered. They all began barraging the broken boy with mean comments.

Pikachu could not take it as Ash was hurt more and more, he finally snapped though after his own mother called him something no one should _ever_ call anyone.

The electric mouse released a full power Thunderbolt on the opposing side and fried them to bits, all 4 of them were burned to a crisp, Pikachu meanwhile stood there, feeling proud of himself.

"Pika!" The mouse proclaimed before turning to Ash and seeing something he hated seeing.

Ash was crying, he felt nothing, absolutely nothing, he had trusted them, he had TRUSTED them! And this, this is how he was treated, sure he could of thought this fight through better, but that was still not much of a justifying reason to do all this.

The boy eyed the 4 in front of him as they were slowly returning to their feet as they groaned in pain, Ash felt Pikachu jump onto his shoulder and with that, Ash began walking back to the Pokemon center. Hopefully his Pokemon were still with him and they hadn't been turned...

That was when a Onix materialised in front of him. Onix roared loudly as a Starmie, Mr. Mime, and Dragonite joined him. Ash heard a Pokeball open behind him and knew immediately who it was...

"PSYDUCK! WHAT THE HELL!? GET BACK IN YOUR ARCEUS DAMN POKEBALL!" the red head screeched. Psyduck just stood there, utterly confused.

Ash knew he had to get away though, he had to, he knew exactly what they were gonna do and so he took off, heading straight to the Pokemon center, where he would be safe.

"He's getting away, Onix! Rock Tomb!" Brock cried, once he noticed the raven haired boy and his electric companion, were getting away.

"UGH OK FINE! STARMIE! HYDRO PUMP! AND PSYDUCK! USE WATER GUN!" Misty hollered. Starmie followed it's orders to a T, while Psyduck... Just sat there with that dopey look in its eyes. Misty returned it soon after.

"Mimey, don't let that brat get away!" Delia commanded the Psychic/Fairy type.

Ash felt himself being levitated in the air as a blue glow surrounded him and Pikachu. That is when the Hydro Pump and Rock Tomb hit them, sending them both to the ground, in pain. Ash slowly got to his feet with Pikachu following. The 10 year old knew he could not win, he only had Pikachu on hand, he could turn and run, but they would most likely use the same strategy again! If Pikachu could just take out Mr. Mime then...

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! On the Mr. Mime!" Ash commanded as the electric type nodded and unleashed a powerful blast of electricity that fried Mimey and ended it's rein in this battle.

Mimey had fainted so easily because it was not much of a battler and more of a cleaner and Ash knew that as Delia returned her fainted psychic type. She glared at her son though with intense hatred.

Oak, who stood calmly with his Dragonite by his side, had remained neutral until he smirked and commanded his Dragonite, "Dragonite! Go use Dragon Pulse on that electric nuisance! Get it out of the way!" the old Oak told his dragon, who nodded obediently and released a dragon shaped beam of draconic energy at Pikachu, who tried to knock it away with Thunderbolt, but this was OAK'S Dragonite, who had years of experience over Pikachu and coupled with a type advantage, the Thunderbolt was easily cut through and the Dragon Pulse hit Pikachu straight on, leaving him on the ground battered and bruised and even... Bleeding.

Ash felt sick to his stomach, seeing his best friend in so much pain, that he became so distracted that he failed to see the attacks from Onix, Starmie and Dragonite sent his way.

"Pikapi...," Pikachu tried to warn him, trying to stay conscious.

Ash snapped out of it, but it was too late and the attacks hit him full force. Knocking him into a tree, out cold. Bleeding in several places, there were definitely some broken bones and many bruises and cuts scattered across his body and his clothes ripped, but easily repairable. Pikachu was horrified by what he had seen, but he had no time to think over it as he too succumbed to his injuries and passed out.

The traitors looked at their handiwork and nodded, Misty, Brock and Oak returned their Starmie, Onix and Dragonite respectively. Misty looked at the unconscious form of Pikachu and shook her head, realizing that the electric mouse was a lost cause for siding with that idiot...

"Well looks like our work here is done, shame we had to get rough, but it was the only way he would see reason." Oak smirked.

Misty looked at Pikachu again and said with a sigh, "what a shame that Pikachu chose that idiot when he could have been my Pokemon, I may be a water type specialist, but... I did like the little guy."

Brock patted Misty on the back, "don't worry Misty, the rest of Ash's Pokemon are still at the Pokemon center, you can have Squirtle." Brock said, to which Misty smirked at.

Brock meanwhile smirked as well, "I shall of course take Bulbasaur, he can help me with Pokemon breeding."

"I shall keep Muk, along with all those Tauros he caught, and that Charizard, since I myself will raise it much better than that failure ever could." the old coot said with a smirk.

"I call dibs on Kingler too, and as Brock said, Squirtle too." The red head sneered.

Delia then stepped forward, "I shall take Pidgeotto to help with chores." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

So it was decided; Misty would get Kingler and Squirtle, Brock would get Bulbasaur, Oak would keep Muk, the 30 Tauros, and Charizard, and Delia would keep Pidgeotto. Pikachu meanwhile would rot with the raven haired boy.

As the traitors were about to head to the Pokemon center, a Flamethrower blocked their path and a large Charizard landed in front of them.

"You will not step any further!" Someone on the back of the Charizard said. He was wearing a cloak so no one could see his face. Oak and Delia seemed to know the voice and backed away in fear. Brock and Misty however...

"Ha! You think you scare me, I will _crush_ that overgrown lizard in battle!" Misty replied cockily.

"Yeah! So go mind your own business!" Brock smirked.

The 2 trainers (*cough*idiots*cough*) released their Onix and Starmie once again as the 2 prepared for battle.

The man shook his head and snapped his fingers as Charizard formed a ball of flames in his mouth, before releasing the unknown attack that smashed right into Onix and Starmie, knocking them clean out. Brock and Misty were speechless, but they soon regained their composure and returned their Pokemon with looks of fear on their faces, like with Delia and Oak.

Oak slowly reached for a Pokeball, before swiftly letting out Dragonite, grabbing Delia's hand and getting the hell out of there! Brock and Misty struggling to keep up on foot behind them. Misty unknowingly leaving Togepi behind... In the Pokemon center.

The mysterious man sighed in relief that things had not gotten chaotic, before he turned to the unconscious Ash. His own Pikachu hopping out of his hood and springing over to Ash's passed out Pikachu. The man's hands glowed blue as he placed them on Ash, the same could be said with the man's Pikachu, doing the same to Ash's Pikachu.

"They will live... but I need to get them to the Pokemon center and hospital, also gotta make sure that bastard Oak doesn't try anything with young Ash's Pokemon.." the man said before tears fell from his red eyes, '_I am so sorry Ash...'_ The man thought.

He picked up the young boy and placed him on his Charizard's back, he also grabbed a particular Pokeball with a lightning bolt symbol on it... And returned Ash's Pikachu to it's Pokeball! The man's Pikachu returned to his hood and with that, he hopped onto his Charizard and soared back to the Pokemon center.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**Ahhhhh, so that's a wrap, what a long first chapter of the first arc.**

**So you see I left a few legendaries/mythicals out, guess which ones (I will answer this next chapter with a reason why). Also I am so sorry for the rather long legendary Pokemon scenes, if anyone is annoyed by the length, sorry, but it's important for the story.**

**Fun fact: Ash was originally gonna fall off a cliff with Pikachu, ending up injured and Pikachu had to get help along with snagging Ash's other Pokemon.**

**Any who I am sure some of you might know who that man with the Charizard is ;)**

**Edit: I added Meltan and Melmetal in. I will also be adding the natural Galar legends too, once we know more about them and the region.**

**Sorry for any poor grammar and spelling mistakes, it's late and I am tired.**


	2. Recovering

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**Anyway the legendaries/mythicals that were not mention last chapter were: Mewtwo, Genesect, Magearna, Deoxys, and Silvally/Type: Null (yes Cosmog and Cosmoen were mentioned). Do you know why? Guess! They all have something in common.**

**I also made a change in the last chapter, so check it out!**

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's Lab*

It started as any normal day for the Pokemon of the professor. There was a particular group though that felt something was going on.

30 bull Pokemon, who normally would be charging together as a herd and destroying the fence, no matter how many times it was repaired, but today, each one was sat down. Mooing in discomfort. A Sludge Pokemon was sitting nearby, arms crossed and facing the lab. And finally there was a rather large crab Pokemon that was sitting by the pile of sludge, shifting uncomfortably.

These were Ash's Pokemon that he had returned to the lab for some rest. Each one was fiercely loyal and just knew something was up, that's when a bright flash of light appeared.

A pink cat Pokemon had appeared, it's name is Mew.

_**'Oh good, I am not too late,' **_Mew said with a flick of her long tail.

Kingler looked at her with calculating eyes, 'What do you mean..?' the crab asked, while snapping his pincers.

Mew faced Kingler and said, _**'I mean that that old coot has yet to get back here, that's good, he cannot be trusted, but right now, you and your friends must come with me to Indigo right away! Your trainer needs help!'**_ At those words, Kingler, Muk and the Tauros perked up. Ash needed them? Who were they to deny him? He was their friend and so they each walked up to the pink Pokemon.

'Ash needs help, of course I will come!' Muk exclaimed.

'Our general needs us!' The Tauros mooed.

'What are we waiting for? Let's go!' Kingler added.

Mew looked at each Pokemon and smiled, she then swiftly teleported into the lab, snatched their Pokeballs and teleported back. She gave them the Pokeballs and with that, they had vanished from the lab, just as the professor landed his Dragonite where they had last been, with Delia behind him and Brock and Misty struggling to hang onto the dragon's tail, much to it's annoyance.

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center*

Bulbasaur had just been resting on a small bed after that battle. In Bulbasaur's opinion, it was unfair, Team Rocket just HAD to get in the way! Poor Ash, he did not deserve that. Sure, the kid could use a lesson in some humility, but that didn't mean Bulbasaur did not feel sorry for his trainer.

Squirtle sat across from the grass type, with his shades on, watching some TV. He too felt sorry for his 'boss', but the small turtle knew that next time, they would do much better!

Pidgeotto was sitting on top of the TV, preening herself. She was loyal to Ash and felt so bad that she just had to be too tired to participate in the battle.

Charizard, on the other hand was sitting on his lazy ass, on the floor, taking a nap. Bulbasaur and the others were pretty mad at him, Ash had done so much for the lizard and he was treated like absolute dirt in return.

The 4 Pokemon soon perked up as they saw the door to their room open. Nurse Joy rushed in, carrying... a severely injured Pikachu. Ash's 4 Pokemon recognized him... it was Ash's Pikachu, but where was Ash?

"Bulba..?" Bulbasaur asked as Pikachu was placed next to him. Bulbasaur saw the cuts and the bruises, some even bleeding, and he was sure that there was at least 2 broken ribs somewhere... what in the name of Arceus had happened?

Charizard eyed the mouse, but soon scoffed and went back to sleep.

Squirtle eyed him in pity, "Squirtle, Squirt!" he said.

Pidgeotto leapt off the TV and landed next to Pikachu, worry etched onto her face.

Nurse Joy had left the room and the Pokemon could hear her arguing with someone.

"Look, this poor kid won't make it to a hospital, I am licensed to help people who are injured, so just leave him here!"

"I can't do that, what if those people that attacked him come back! Look I get that we are too far away, so just let me and Lucario heal him! At least the broken bones so as soon as he wakes up, he can get the hell away from here!"

"I understand, okay, but please don't do that, it'll hurt both you and Lucario, Ash may be here for a very long time, but at least you won't have to go through that again." The nurse finished softly.

"Nurse Joy, look, I am willing to do this, hell, even Lucario is. He needs to get away from here, but in the condition he's in now, I highly doubt he can. Please Joy, LET ME DO IT!" The male voice yelled at the end.

They could hear the nurse sigh in defeat. "All right, but please be careful."

"I will," and that's all they heard right before the slam of a door.

3 of the 4 Pokemon looked at each other in worry, Ash was hurt? And so is Pikachu? Something was up. The door soon opened again, with Nurse Joy, her Chansey and even... Togepi!

Nurse Joy gave each of them a sad smile, as Togepi innocently hopped over to Squirtle, trilling happily. Chansey walked over to Pikachu while removing her egg from it's pouch and with that, the egg and Pikachu both glowed. When the glow vanished, Chansey put the egg back in her pouch and Pikachu looked much better.

"Chan, Chansey!" Chansey chirped, proud of herself.

"Thank you, Chansey," the nurse replied gratefully, before wrapping some bandages around Pikachu's torso. "That will have to do... while the bruises, cuts and bleeding were fixed thanks to your SoftBoiled move, Pikachu still has a few fractured ribs, so no battling for quite some time..".

Nurse Joy and Chansey then turned to the other Pokemon, "so you must of heard all that?" She asked as they nodded, "your trainer is in good hands, he should be ok to leave with all of you in a couple of days." The pink haired nurse said, kindly.

The Pokemon (but Charizard) sighed in relief, but the question is... what happened? How did they get hurt? Bulbasaur looked at Pikachu, who was now sleeping soundly and smiled, knowing his comrade would be fine.

Meanwhile, a certain orange lizard had heard everything, while maybe it appeared he did not care and he didn't, but Charizard would never try and hurt Ash _too_ much, he wasn't that kind of Pokemon, despite what the others think. So the lizard was in some way, glad that the boy and mouse would be safe and sound, he still felt the boy had to earn his respect though, just how he looked at it.

All the Pokemon finally relaxed and decided to wait for their trainer and friend to wake up and get the full story on what happened, whether from Ash or Pikachu...

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's Lab*

It was a peaceful night in Pallet Town, that is until... "AHHHHH," someone yelled.

"WHERE ARE THOSE POKEBALLS!?" The professor yelled. After taking off on his Dragonite and reaching the lab, he had seen a pink flash; originally, he had brushed it off and then went inside... only to find certain Pokeballs missing. Not just any Pokeballs, Ash's Pokeballs. He had checked the corral too and Kingler, Muk and all 30 Tauros were gone too!

Delia, Misty and Brock had went to her house to rest for the night. So the professor was alone tonight. "Argh! Who could have taken those Pokeballs! Ash is incapacitated and I highly doubt that Charizard would help him! He only had that rat with him anyway!" he continued to complain about it all night, irritating many of the Pokemon that resided there.

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center*

Everything hurt... pain... Pain... and more pain. That was all Pikachu could feel when he came too... until he heard voices.

'Hey guys look! Pikachu's awake!'

'Bout time that mouse woke up...'

'Hey! Since when did you care!'

'Guys, shut up! He's coming too'

Pikachu's eyes opened and he came face to face with Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto. Pikachu blinked for a few seconds before gasping.

'Wait, guys! Oh thank Arceus, they didn't take us, did they? And where's Ash, I swear if they-!'

'Hey calm down, calm down,' Bulbasaur said. "What in Arceus' name are you talking about?'

Pikachu was confused at first at Bulbasaur's question, but then took some time to slowly sit up and look around... he was in the Pokemon Center! What happened after he passed out? Did the traitors bring him here? Where was Ash? Were the others still with him?

'Ummm... who brought me here? How on earth did I GET here?' Pikachu enquired.

'Well, Nurse Joy did! Don't know how she found you, but according to her and Chansey, you and Ash were found in the woods, severely injured, Chansey healed you though, but be careful of your ribs, some are still fractured. But back to the topic at hand, I mean she was arguing with a guy earlier, I would say they found you.' Squirtle said.

Pikachu blinked in confusion before the turtle's words settled into his brain, 'okay... but where are Brock, Misty, Delia and Oak?'

Pidgeotto answered this time, 'don't know, but I can bet they will find out soon and Delia especially will be devastated.'

Pikachu sighed with relief at that answer, confusing the others. 'Oh good, that scum never came here, so that means they never turned you guys and tell you what they were going to do?'

The others were now really confused. Scum? Why was that? Those people were their friends!

'Um... what do you mean?' Squirtle asked, dumbly. The others nodding at his question, they had no idea what the electric mouse was blabbering!

Pikachu sighed in relief once again. 'That's great! So you guys are still with Ash right! You won't abandon him simply because he lost this league, right!?'

The others looked at him like he grew a second head.

'What, why would we do that!?'

'It's just the first League!'

'Team Rocket and Charizard ruined our chances of winning anyway!'

They all hollered at once while Charizard snorted from his corner of the room as he seemed indifferent to their accusations.

'Not like I need a trainer anyway...' he muttered.

None of the others seemed to hear him and if they did, they just didn't bother or didn't care.

'What are you going on about, Pikachu? What the hell even _happened _out there?'

Pikachu took a deep breath and said, 'let's just say what I am about to tell you will shock all of you to the very core, it will seem unbelievable and believe me, I would say the same, but I saw it all, what i am about to tell you is _far _from a lie, it-,' Pikachu was interrupted rudely by, surprisingly enough, Charizard.

'Mouse can you just. Cut. To. The. Point!'

The mouse was surprised along with the others... it was very weird to see Charizard... care? He hasn't cared about anyone else since he was just a Charmander. They all regained their composure.

Pikachu then cleared his throat and began the tale, he told them how Ash was down after his embarrassing loss, how he and Ash had just been talking by a lake, confronted by the traitors, what they said, and that they attacked them and knocked them both out. The others were shocked, even Charizard.

'I-I-I can't believe them!'

'Why? What would doing all that get them?'

'Just... Even Delia!?'

Pikachu looked at them sadly and just nodded, tears brewing in his small black eyes. That's when Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Pidgeotto sadness and shock changed to pure unadulterated rage. How DARE those people do that?! Ash had TRUSTED them! His own mother was even in on it! It was then that those 3 Pokemon vowed to always be by Ash's side and get revenge against those _traitors_.

Charizard, while shocked, chose to still be a stubborn ass. He had told himself that Ash had to earn the right to command him. He needed to know just what kind of person Ash _really _was.

The door to their room opened which woke up Togepi, which made Pikachu realized he was in there the whole time. _'Misty must of left him here...,' _Pikachu thought. Just then, Nurse Joy and her Chansey walked in with smiles on their faces. The others perked up right then.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Want to go see your trainer?" She asked.

None of them hesitated to rush to the door, Togepi following and even Charizard.

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center; Ash's Room*

The mysterious man and his jackal-like Pokemon collapsed in exhaustion. They both breathed heavily and looked down at Ash, who was in a hospital bed, most of the bruises and cuts had been healed, while there were some of those deeper cuts that drew blood wrapped in bandages, his broken left arm and right leg had been healed. (**AN: Those attacks had not been at full power so...**) The man was thankful to hear that the boy would be fine and would soon wake up and be ready to leave. He returned his Pokemon to it's Pokeball with a word of thanks.

"Thank you, my friend, you did well." And with those words, the red eyed man heard the door behind him open. He turned around to see Nurse Joy and her Chansey; along with a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Togepi, Charizard and the very same injured Pikachu, who had bandages around his torso.

He recognized the Pikachu and figured these must of been Ash's other Pokemon. He nodded to the nurse and stepped aside as Pikachu-while carefully- rushed over to the bed and hopped on it, snuggling up against Ash. The others following much more slowly behind. Bulbasaur used his vines to lift himself onto the bed and snuggle up to Ash, Squirtle hopped up with Togepi on his shell and they joined Pikachu and Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto rested on the bed rim, while Charizard went over to the corner of the room and slouched down to take a nap.

The man smiled at all the Pokemon, but gave Charizard a critical eye, he knew of the lizard's disobedience, but chose to let Ash and Charizard handle their differences. He knew one day; those 2 would become quite the duo in battle, they just needed to learn to trust each other.

"Joy... this is goodbye for now..." The man said as he turned to the nurse, his very own Pikachu-who had been resting on a chair-hopped onto his shoulder and the 2 left the room, the others oblivious to the tears in the man's eyes.

Ash's Pokemon didn't know what to make of the man, but one thing's for sure... they thank him. Yes. They knew he had something to do with Ash's semi-quick recovery and he was probably the one who had found Ash and Pikachu in the woods, probably on the brink of death.

"Chu, Pika!" Pikachu squeaked while rubbing his cheek against Ash's. Praying he would wake up soon.

"Bulba..."

"Squirt!"

"Pidge-Otto!"

"Rah..."

"Toge-Priiii!"

They all watched and waited. Patiently waiting for their friend and trainer to wake up so their next adventure could finally begin...

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center; Ash's Room; 24 hours later*

He felt something when he came too. He felt... safe? But how, he had been practically assaulted by the people he thought he could trust. Why was he feeling this way? That's when the boy-Ash-heard voices...

_'Am I dead?'_

Ash considered it for a bit before he opened his eyes, wincing a bit at the brightness of a light above his head. He blinked for a few seconds before pain hit him full force.

"AGH!"

That certainly woke up the Pokemon currently resting in the room. While Charizard remained indifferent, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu rejoiced and Togepi trilled happily, seeing his 'Daddy' was alright.

"What...? What happened?" Ash asked groggily.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a enthusiastic voice piped up.

Ash turned his head over to see who it was... Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

Ash smiled sadly, knowing he was in the presence of a trustworthy person

"Oh... so I must be in the Pokemon center, huh?" Ash said as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

The Nurse nodded with a smile and went onto explain how someone had found him and his Pikachu unconscious in the woods. Ash nodded at that, but wondered who had saved him.

Ash looked down at his Pokemon and sighed with relief, _'so they are still with me, that's good.'_

Ash eyed Charizard though and glared slightly.

But then he remembered what happened and felt sad and betrayed. Tears formed in his eyes as Pikachu snuggled up to him, to try and cheer him up.

The nurse noticed and chose not to ask, knowing he probably would not say anything. "You should rest for at least the rest of the night and in the morning, you are free to go, please be careful though."

Ash blinked. Free to go? But how!? He knew for a fact he had at least broken something when those attacks slammed into him! But he was too tired to even care, so he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him...

Pikachu and the others smiled at the sight and too drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

*?; ?; ?*

Flying above somewhere, a man with a Pikachu on his shoulder and riding a massive Charizard, thought to himself, _'Ash, be safe... I'll do what I can...'_

* * *

*?; ?; ?*

_**'It's nice to know that you still have people and Pokemon still by your side Chosen One... good luck.'**_ A white Pokemon said to itself, softly.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**So that's the end of chapter 2! **

**I am not one who is like thirsty for likes/favorites or anything, I'm just writing this for fun! so yeah!**

**Next chapter should be out much more quickly, along with a few more character profiles for my other book.**

**Also concerning pairings (I can see people bothering me about this in the future)... it's undecided and keep in mind, Ash is still 10 years old, he won't really be as dense as he is in the anime though. **


	3. On The Run

**Hey-o everyone! Chapter 3 as well!**

**All the Pokemon from last chapter's question are all Pokemon that are not natural born, well Deoxys could be argued but I digress.**

**But anyway, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center*

Ash had just finished putting his backpack on and then took a look in the mirror, there were still tears in his clothes, but Nurse Joy had washed any blood from them, so he still looked presentable.

Ash had woken up 2 hours ago, while he had some bandages that covered some of the more deep cuts, and they hurt like hell! He could still walk just fine. What confused him though was the fact that he knew for a fact that he should have been in much worse shape, but chose to ignore that for now.

"So guys, today is the day! I guess we'll be starting a whole new adventure! Just don't know where..." Ash trailed off as he had turned away from the mirror to his Pokemon.

Pikachu just shrugged and hopped onto Ash's shoulder. The 10 year old then proceeded to return his other Pokemon to their Pokeballs. That's when the boy noticed a certain Spike Ball Pokemon sitting on a chair with tears in his eyes, after hearing the story from Pikachu, coupled with the fact that Misty, AKA, his 'meema' pretty much abandoned him here...

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Ketchum Residence*

"Wait a minute! I left Togepi at the Pokemon Center!" Said 'meema' hissed in realization.

Brock and Delia looked at her in pity, but Brock chose to say nothing as he feared her wrath. Delia on the other hand...

"It's ok, dear, we'll go and get Togepi back, just you wait, I am sure Nurse Joy has been looking after it." She said.

Misty nodded in thanks and returned to eating breakfast. Brock sighed with relief, but then said something he would soon regret.

"Phew. That was close, but what kind of trainer just forgets their own Pokemon? A BABY Pokemon no less, at a center?" Brock said, quietly, or what he had _hoped_ was quietly. Misty though, had heard the squinty-eyed man's remark and grew a dark aura around her. Then proceeded to take out her mallet and give him a _nice_ whack upside the head... hard.

* * *

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center*

Ash looked at Togepi in pity and decided to walk over to him.

The little Spike Ball Pokemon noticed him and looked up. "Togi..." he said, sadly.

Ash smiled sadly and said, "You know... if you want, you can come with me? I mean, Misty... Might... not come back." Ash said reluctantly. Despite Ash's newfound hatred of her, Ash still felt uncomfortable in trying to turn a Pokemon - that was very loyal - against her... it made him feel like he was _no better_ than her.

Togepi stared at the 10 year old and thought about it - even though he is a baby. Togepi thought about both Ash and Misty and also what he had heard from 'Uncle' Pikachu. He viewed Misty and Ash as his parents and to hear that she had betrayed him made him mad at her. Yeah, MAD at her. She shouldn't of done it and she had _attacked _them even... Well Togepi didn't want in on it... so he chose Ash.

"Togi-Togi!" Togepi chirped.

Ash smiled and held out a Pokeball, I mean Misty never even caught him so it's not like he was really hers. The Spike Ball Pokemon tapped the ball and was sucked in, it was an instant capture.

Ash looked at the Pokeball before putting it away and turned to Pikachu, who seemed thrilled that the Spike Ball Pokemon chose their side. "Let's go Pikachu!" The boy said before walking out of the room.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed.

The duo walked by Nurse Joy, who noticed them and smiled. "Please, be careful out there... Wherever you go." the pink haired woman said.

Ash looked at her and smiled and nodded, "I'll be careful, Nurse Joy, wish me luck." The Nurse seemed much more relieved to hear that and with that, the raven haired boy and his electric companion were out the door and facing the world. He could hear cheers from the stadium as the quarter-finals of the Indigo League were starting. Ash shook his head, remembering his loss 2 days ago **(AN: Yes it's been 2 days or at least close)** ... And therefore the betrayal that followed it.

Ash's thoughts then turned to Charizard. With what was happening, Ash had, well, kinda expected the orange lizard to leave him right away when he had first woken up this morning. He had asked his Pokemon if any had wanted to leave him. When none gave any sign that they were, he felt relieved, but also... confused, Charizard hadn't even answered, simply sat there with his eyes closed...

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; Pokemon Center; Flashback*

_Ash's brown eyes snapped open when he realized it was morning, so therefore, he slowly sat up -abait painfully- and looked around, Pikachu was snoozing away right next to his bed, Pidgeotto on the bed rim, Bulbasaur was by his side, Squirtle had been asleep on the end of the bed with Togepi._

_Ash smiled and then nudged Pikachu, which woke him up and as he was about to shock Ash for it, he remembered that the boy was still injured and decided to let it slide... this time. The electric mouse then scampered over to the small grass type and woke him up._

_Ash slowly got out of bed before almost falling onto the floor, until Bulbasaur's vines caught him. It was then that they heard Squirtle cry out._

_"SQUIRTLE!"_

_"PikaPikaChuPikaChuChuPika!"_

_Pidgeotto and Charizard woke up to the cries of the water type and looked over in amusement. Squirtle was black with soot and looked dazed... Pikachu had shocked him awake. Of course, the so-called kind electric mouse had woken up the Spike Ball Pokemon before he shocked the tiny turtle._

_Ash cracked a smile and laughed a bit. Squirtle had regained his composure and glared at everyone, before putting his sunglasses on and turned away with a huff. Everyone started full on laughing at this point, but then Ash decided that the morning fun should now come to an end._

_"Ok, ok everyone, come on, cut Squirtle some slack."_

_The Pokemon all stopped laughing and looked at him, Charizard though, turned his head away. Ash decided to ignore the lizard's actions, already used to them._

_"Ok guys so have you heard what happened... With our so-called friends and family?" he asked_

'I need to know, are they really with me? Or will they leave me too...' _he thought, bitterly._

_The Pokemon looked at each other and nodded (except Togepi and Charizard)._

_Ash's breath hitched in his throat and then he sighed and said, "if any of you believe what those _traitors _said about me, speak up and I will release you, but know this, if we ever meet again, be assured that you will regret it..." he said in a slightly darker tone._

_All the Pokemon flinched as Pikachu ran up to Ash and hopped carefully up to his shoulder and stared at the others, signaling his loyalty._

_Bulbasaur walked forward and stood by Ash, Pidgeotto flew and sat on his head, and Squirtle walked up and nodded at him._

_Everyone turned to Charizard, thinking that they knew he wanted to leave. But they were surprised when the pseudo-dragon looked at them and simply closed his eyes, not making a move to want to be released._

_Ash blinked before nodding to his Pokemon and getting ready for the rough day ahead..._

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; ?; Flashback End*

Ash snapped out of his memory lane as he and Pikachu reached the edge of Indigo Plateau. They looked at each other, nodded and started down through one of Kanto's routes...

* * *

*Kanto; A Forest Route; ?; 3 hours later*

Ash was tired. That's what. He had been walking, with no fixed destination for hours! The boy had also been thinking about the Pokemon that he kept at that old coots lab... He was worried about them, were they still on his side? Had Oak done something to them? Brainwashed them? Stuffed them into their Pokeballs? Gave them away? The possibilities were endless. Ash had been thinking of sneaking back into the lab to get them back, but he couldn't carry more than 6 Pokemon at a time and he also had no idea where Pallet was from wherever he was... thank you terrible sense of direction!

That was when a red rubber hand came out of nowhere and snatched his prized partner from his shoulder!

"PIKAPI!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash knew exactly who it was, especially when he heard laughter...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 3 individuals laughed.

Ash immediately gained a pissed off expression at the sight of the 3 'idioteers' **(AN: Lol, had too)** in front of him.

The 3 smirked at the boy from their Meowth shaped balloon and then went onto say their stupid motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right! "

Ash looked at them, unamused and snarled. "TEAM ROCKET! GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU! OR ELSE!" Ash hissed/yelled at the 3, startling them.

"Errr... What's with the twerp today?" James asked with a slightly frightened look.

"Dunno and don't care! We got Pikachu!" Jessie quipped.

"Well don't just stand der, you idiots, let's go before the twoip sends us blastin' off!" **(AN: bare with me, Meowth is hard to write)**

Team Rocket started to float away, after placing Pikachu in a electricity proof glass case.

Ash looked on, utterly pissed. These numbskulls ruined his chance in the league and also stole his best friend again... and then he remembered the pain of betrayal. He didn't need these guys to add onto the stress.

With that, Ash sent out Bulbasaur, Pidgeotto and Squirtle to the field.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, I choose you!" He called.

All 3 Pokemon saw Team Rocket and glared, Ash was already going through enough, can't they just leave him alone!

"Pidgeotto, send them down!"

The bird Pokemon nodded and flew up to the balloon, pecking it and sending the TRio to the ground.

"Ohhh... my head!"

"Someone, get the number of the thing that hit us..."

"Ugh!"

The 3 stood up, regained their composure, and with Pikachu in Meowth's arms, glared at the boy and the 3 Pokemon that opposed them.

"Arbok, go!"

"Wheezing, it's time!"

The 2 poison types came out with their respective cries.

The Pokemon stared at each other... no one moved, before...

"Arbok, Poison Sting!

"Wheezing, Sludge Bomb!"

"Chabok!

"Whee-zing!"

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Quick Attack, Water Gun, and Razor Leaf!" Ash finished.

"Bulba-SAURRRR!"

"Squirtle, Squirt!"

"Pidge!"

The battle was fierce, though Team Rocket's Pokemon seemed to be tiring out more easily than Ash's until...

Wheezing had just released a Sludge Bomb and as Squirtle pushed the attack back, Arbok chose to take advantage with Dig and then Headbutt, pushing the turtle back, but he was far from out.

Team Rocket watched on and smirked. Jessie released her Lickitung and then...

"Lickitung! Give all those Pokemon a nice lick!"

Lickitung then reached over with it's long tongue and paralyzed all 3 of Ash's Pokemon with the move, Lick.

Ash looked stunned as all 3 of his Pokemon found they could no longer move, he watched as each of them twitched as they tried to move.

Team Rocket laughed at the spectacle in front of them and chose that time to return their Pokemon, ditch the balloon and begin running in the opposite direction. Ash, meanwhile watched in pain as his partner was taken away.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Ash hollered and went to return his Pokemon - in order to chase them down - before something amazing happened...

Bulbasaur watched Team Rocket run away and saw Ash in great emotional pain. The grass type knew Ash was still suffering from the betrayal and Pikachu couldn't even battle right now.

The grass type remembered when he first met Ash, at first, he viewed him as just some other trainer that would abandon their Pokemon for being weak, like he had been. But then when Team Rocket had attacked the village in which he lived in, he saw Ash's love for Pokemon and that he would never abandon them. Ash had loved him and supported him, when he revealed he didn't want to evolve, Ash didn't push him to change his mind. But now...

Bulbasaur felt like he was failing his trainer. He couldn't even overcome paralysis for him. But the starter knew that he couldn't... not in this form. So with that Bulbasaur decided to do the one thing he knew could save them, even if he didn't want to do it.

The grass type starter of Kanto began to glow a bluish white and began to change. Ash, Pidgeotto, Squirtle, Pikachu and Team Rocket's eyes widened at the sight before them.

When the light died down, a Bulbasaur was no longer standing there, but an Ivysaur.

"Ivy-Saur!" The newly evolved Pokemon chimed.

Ivysaur then shot a storm of pink flower petals at Team Rocket and sent them blasting off, with Pikachu falling to the ground.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" All 3 screamed.

Ash looked stunned for a moment as Pikachu returned to him after the glass case had broken when it hit the ground.

Ivysaur walked up to his trainer and smiled.

Ash looked down at him and smiled sadly. He patted him on the head and said, "You... you evolved... Ivysaur... I thought you didn't want to?"

"Ivysaur, Ivy, Ivy Saur." Ivysaur said.

While Ash couldn't understand what exactly his Pokemon was saying; he got the gist of it.

"Oh... you just wanted to help, huh?"

The newly evolved grass type nodded.

Ash nodded, but then sparks flew around Pidgeotto, Squirtle, and Ivysaur, causing all 3 to fall to the ground once again. The 10 year old was shocked for a second, but then remembered that all 3 were paralyzed... and he had no Paralysis Heal or anything else to heal them. **(AN: Ok so how it's spelled ingame... errrr it's just too weird)**

"Ivysaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, return, get a good rest." He stated simply, returning all 3 to their respective Pokeballs. The boy then turned to his electric partner and saw the bandages. He knew Pikachu couldn't battle either, Charizard was still a stubborn ass and Togepi was only a baby who knew no attacks (at least that's what they think). He was in a tight spot now, so he knew he just had to be more careful for the time being.

Ash picked up Pikachu and then continued walking ahead, to see what the future had in store for him and his Pokemon.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad**

**So that's the end of chapter 3, 4 should be up (hopefully) quickly.**

**So yes, Bulbasaur has evolved, but now they are in a tough spot, Pikachu cannot battle for his own health, Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, and Squirtle are paralyzed, Togepi doesn't know any moves (well according to them...) and Charizard is too stubborn.**

**As for the rest of Ash's team, which is with Mew, we'll see them again, they haven't been forgotten.**


	4. Reuniting The Team

**Hey-o everybody! Chapter 4 is here! and judging by the title, I am pretty sure you know what it's about.**

**Oh and 5 should be up next!**

* * *

*Kanto; A Forest Route; ?; 5 hours after Team Rocket's Attack*

Brutal. That's what it was, Ash had to be vigilant at all times, with pretty much no Pokemon able to battle **(AN: other than Charizard, but you know...)**. The 10 year old and his loyal electric type had been through hell and back. Spearow, Beedrill, running out of water, and running out of food. Luckily; they had found a lake and some berries to tide them over.

Right now, the whole gang was resting by said lake for some well deserved rest.

Charizard was sleeping by the lake's edge.

Ivysaur was resting under the shade of some trees, due to his paralysis.

Pidgeotto was resting in the tree above the grass type, also resting from the paralysis.

Squirtle was in the lake, resting too. Also suffering from paralysis.

Togepi was sitting next to Ash, munching on an Oran Berry.

Pikachu was sitting in Ash's lap, also eating an Oran Berry.

Ash was too, only he had a lot to think about. Like what was that attack Ivysaur used against Team Rocket? How were his other Pokemon at the lab? Where was he to go now?

He had been thinking for so long, that eventually; he drifted off to sleep; his Pokemon choosing to stay awake for protection.

* * *

*Kanto; Celadon City; Department Store*

It was hectic in Celadon City's famous department store. There was a Kingler nabbing various Pokemon medicine, a Muk too, and a bunch of Tauros wrecking shit! And finally, a little pink cat **(AN: or little pink demon!)** was resting nearby where no humans could see her. For once she was not the one causing trouble... Although she _really _wanted to. But she returned to being serious, remembering _why_ they were wreaking havoc.

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's Lab*

"So... they just vanished?" Misty asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, they did." Oak said, seething.

"I'm... sure they'll just... turn up?" Brock stated, weakly.

Delia said nothing, just watching everything.

Oak was still seething, but on the inside: he was scared. Could-could _he_ have taken them? Seemed likely, I mean _he _did save that wretched brat and his rat. To top it all off, they couldn't obtain Ash's other Pokemon from the center or Misty's Togepi.

And knowing _him_, Ash was alive and well. Damn it!

_'Guess I need to call him.'_

* * *

*?; ?; ?*

**_'With this newfound betrayal... comes with the greatest threat to this world, only the chosen heroes can stop them, when the right time comes; we all will join the Chosen One in his quest. Got it everyone?'_**The Original One asked of his children.

Everyone nodded - although some reluctantly - and filed out of the hall. **_'Yes Arceus, we shall,'_** Ho-oh - the first Legendary Ash ever saw - said and then flew out.

Arceus sighed and then looked to his mystical pool; currently watching Ash, Mew, the traitors, the mysterious man, and someone else... With an evil aura about them.

* * *

*Johto; ?; ?*

"So, he seems to be doing well, wouldn't you say so, old friend?" The cloaked man with a Pikachu upon his shoulder told a figure next to him.

_'_**_Of course, Master. The time for the Chosen One is coming though.' _**The figure said.

The 3 individuals were sat on a snow-covered mountain. Unaffected by the blizzard that swirled around them.

"Ash... be safe... and good luck, we shall meet... one day... when I have the courage to face you once again."

No words were spoken after that.

* * *

*Orre; ?; ?*

In the sandy deserts of Orre, several cloaked people: 3 men and 2 women were walking across the desert; unaffected by the sandstorm that swarmed around them. That was when they saw something; covered by the sand that raced by, a boy in particular who walked up to them and didn't seem too thrilled to see them.

"Oh... it's you again..." The boy - with silver hair and black eyes - mumbled before sending out his Jolteon, Incineroar, Feraligatr, and Metagross.

"Didn't expect to see _you _here, either. Jason Willow." One of the men smirked.

Jason eyed him with a piercing glare. "Shut up. You know why I am here." The boy - who looked around 19 years old - hissed.

The 5 cloaked people looked at each other, nodded, and released Pokemon to face Jason's.

The tallest of them released a large Tyranitar, with several scars marring it's green armor.

The slightly shorter man released a powerful looking Typhlosion, who had a long scar; trailing down it's back.

The shortest man released a Drapion, who snapped it's pincers and glared at the opposing side.

The 2 women released a Luxray and a Haxorus - who each had scars that littered their bodies - and hissed at the opponent.

Jason looked at each Pokemon and then to his own, _"Feraligatr, my friend, Hydro Pump!"_

Feraligatr nodded and released a strong torrent of compressed water from it's jaws; smacking the Typhlosion in the face, who was pushed into the ground, but managed to get back up.

"I see... so you're using that trick again, aren't you." The tallest man smirked. "I hardly think that's fair." The man mocked.

"Luxray, Thunderbolt that reptile!"

"Haxorus! Show that Jolteon a taste of your Dragon Pulse!"

"Typhlosion! Send that Metagross packing with Flamethrower!"

"Drapion, help out with Confuse Ray!"

"Hehehehehe... use Stone Edge, Tyranitar!"

The 5 Pokemon nodded and released their respective attacks.

Jason - however - looked on, unfazed. _"Incineroar... Dodge and use Darkest Lariat! On Haxorus!"_

_"Use, Hydro Pump, Feraligatr. Thunderbolt, Jolteon. And Metagross, Psychic, send that Confuse Ray back!"_

The Pokemon each released their attacks to counter the opposite side...

Meanwhile, not too far away from the battle was a very tall man, who was watching the battle with amusement. _'Ha, you really think you'll stop us, Jason. You, Bea, Allena and the whole crew don't stand a chance... No one does... Not even the so-called Chosen One...'_.

* * *

*Kanto; A Forest Route; ?*

The first thing Ash saw when he woke up, was a pink flash of light and the next thing he knew. There was a Kingler, Muk, and 30 Tauros standing there, some carrying supplies. He saw that at the center of the crowd; was a small pink cat Pokemon with blue eyes.

Ash's current Pokemon and the newly arrived Pokemon stared at each other for a few seconds... before Muk rushed up to Ash and crushed him in a hug - being mindful of some injuries - while Kingler scuttled up to him and smiled.

The Tauros mooed in pleasure - knowing they couldn't stampede him - although it _was _tempting.

Ash was mildly surprised, but it soon turned into happiness. These were his Pokemon! They were ok! And they were clearly still with him!

"Guys! I've been so worried about you! But... how on earth did you get here or even find me?" the 10 year old questioned.

**_'I can answer that one.'_** A voice spoke into his mind.

Ash looked to the floating pink Pokemon in shock, "You... can talk?"

Mew giggled at his surprise. **_'Of course I can, I am a legendary after all!'_**She spoke with smugness in her voice.

Ash blinked a few times before gasping, "A-a legendary Pokemon! Wow I never met one before! No one really has, I am _so _lucky!"

Mew giggled once again - remembering that they HAD actually met - not that he would remember, but suddenly became serious. **_'All joking aside, I need to speak to you, Chosen One.'_**Ash gave a look of confusion at that and nodded at her to continue. I mean if a legendary has to speak to _you_, you best listen!

**_'The road is long and full of trouble, but don't let your former friends and family's words get to you. Maybe you're not the greatest trainer... At least not yet, but with the right training; I am sure you'll go far. There is always room to learn, consider your loss as a way to improve and to be a better trainer. Don't give up! This world needs you more than you'll probably understand right now...'_**Mew said that last part to herself.

Ash frowned at being reminded of that betrayal... if he was being honest; he felt like he could never travel with human companions again. It would only bring back bad memories and besides... if he couldn't even trust his own mother!? How could he trust anyone else?

The rest of what Mew said sunk in and he realized that this Pokemon believed in him and that brought a smile to his face. "Thanks, that means a lot, you know."

The pink legendary nodded and said, **_'By the way; call me Mew.'_**

Ash brought out his Pokedex immediately:

**[Mew, the New Species Pokemon. Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. It is capable of making itself invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.]**

Ash was shocked for a second, but then put his 'Dex away.

"So... thank you for bringing me my Pokemon, but... how can I carry them? I mean, I can only carry 6."

**_'Oh simple, silly. As long as I am here, you can carry all of them; I am currently using my psychic powers to override the system. So until we can get you to a _****proper****_professor, you can carry them all.'_**

The Pokemon from the lab gave Ash their Pokeballs, to which took with happiness. The rest of Ash's Pokemon - even Charizard - came over and stood by their trainer.

"So we have supplies now and I now have all my Pokemon, so where are we going to go?"

"Pika?"

"Ivy?"

"Squirt?"

"Pidge?"

"M_uuuu_k?"

"Kokee?"

"Rah?"

"Mrrr?"

**_'Oh, don't worry; I got that covered,'_** Mew giggled.

Ash did _not _like the sound of that laugh. _At_ _all_.

**_'Just a small; not very well known region, perfect for us to get started in. A little region known as... The Orange Archipelago..."._**

And with a flash of pink light; Ash and the crew - along with all their possessions - were gone.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**So a lot went down in this chapter, Ash got his Pokemon back, we see what's up with the traitors, and a new enemy is here.**

**Those guys that were fighting with one of my OCs, I will tell you now... it's not Cipher or any other canon organization.**

**So yes there are OCs in this, keep in mind that their personalities will be different from how I would normally portray them: Reason being, plot!**

**The OCs are only minor characters really though, this is still very much about Ash and his journey.**

**Next chapter is full of excitement... well hopefully**

**K, well bye!**


	5. Enter Professor Ivy

**Hey! Chapter 5 y'all! Chapter 6 up next!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Forest*

Ash and his Pokemon hit the ground... hard. They were all together in one big pile with Ash and Pikachu sitting comfortably on top of the groaning Pokemon pile. Mew was floating next to our favorite duo, laughing her tail off.

She especially got a kick out of Charizard being at the bottom of the Pokepile... poor Charizard.

Ash and his electric companion took pity upon all the Pokemon and got off the pile, allowing them all to get themselves untangled. Ash saw that the Pokemon he used to fight Team Rocket earlier were still paralyzed and looked worried for a second... until Mew went over to the 3 and touched their heads, covered in a pink glow that spread to the 3 Pokemon and cured them.

After receiving all the supplies... _Borrowed _from the Celadon City Department Store. Ash turned to Mew, who looked a bit tired from using so much of her power all at once.

"So... what now?" he asked, pretty clueless on what to do.

_**'Well, we are heading to the professor of this fine little region of course, you need somewhere to store your Pokemon and the professor here could work, since this region is pretty obscure to **_**some **_**people in Kanto...'**_ Mew said, growling out the last few words.

Ash narrowed his eyes and growled himself, being reminded of... them. The 10 year old shook those thoughts away and turned to his Pokemon, returning each one, except Pikachu.

The electric type hopped onto his partner's shoulder and then Mew used Transform to turn into a Rattata and hopped onto Ash's other shoulder, _**'I think I'll stick around for awhile and you need someone to show you the way, I can help with that.'**_

Ash nodded at Mew's sound answer and with that the 3 trekked through the woods to find some civilization.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; ?*

Ash walked for quite some time before Valencia's Pokemon lab came into view.

_**'Great! Here we are, Professor Ivy's lab is right there!' **_Mew-Rattata said, pointing a paw at the building.

Ash nodded in understanding and started walking a bit faster to get to the lab.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Ivy's View*

Professor Ivy was having a rather stressful day.

I mean, you try having assistants that can hardly do household chores to save their lives!

Plus she still needed to figure out what to do with that strange Pokeball she has... at first she wished to hand it over to Oak, but the strange Ball - that she dubbed the GS Ball - could not be sent by a transporter, plus, while Oak was a brilliant professor, honestly what would he know? He specializes in _Pokemon _not _Pokeballs _**(AN: that, and with a certain pink Pokemon's influence)**, so she was stumped on what to do with it.

Ivy was just resting in the ocean on top of her Gyarados out at sea watching the waves crash against the shore. She also saw several Pokemon such as Magikarps, Corsolas, Chinchous and many other water types. Ivy then saw someone appear from the woods, but since she was relatively far from shore it was hard to tell who it was.

_'Huh, who's that?'_

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Ash's View*

Ash, Mew-Rattata, and Pikachu reached the ocean shore where they saw the archipelago's Pokemon laboratory. The 10 year old then started to head to the building when he heard someone call out.

"Hey! You looking for me?"

Ash turned his head at the sound of the voice and saw a beautiful, purple-haired woman in a swimsuit, sitting on a Gyarados' back. The sea serpent was headed his way, making him nervous for a second before it abruptly stopped as soon as its body touched the sand. The Gyarados then lowered its head to let the woman get off, which she did.

Ash blinked, but then realized that she was now in front of him, making him gulp.

"Oh... are you the professor?" he asked carefully, after Pikachu reassured him.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior before nodding. "Yes, I am Professor Ivy, who might you be?"

Ash hesitated for a second before Mew-Rattata nudged him with her tail, _**'It's hard to trust again, I know, but she's trustworthy, I promise.' **_She spoke through a telepathy link only between the 2 of them.

That reassured him a bit and he answered the professor back, "I'm Ash, a Pokemon trainer."

Ivy nodded at the answer, "Ahhh, I see, you here for the Orange League I take it?" She assumed he was, given he was a trainer and that's normally why trainers come here.

Mew had told Ash about the Orange League, it wasn't official and was different from a normal league but was proven to be a challenge, given that the current champion; Drake Yuji. Was undefeated.

"Uh... yes, I am." Mew nudged him again. "Oh! Also I... kinda... need somewhere to store my Pokemon since where I used to store them no longer works for me, do you think I could store them here?" Ash asked, nervously.

Ivy became suspicious of this kid, why would he need a new place to store his Pokemon? That seemed weird for her, given that you could only store your Pokemon at Pokemon League checked breeder's corrals and professors labs, what could have happened that called for this?

She shook her head. She'd figure it out, but for now, she was obligated to help this trainer. "Okay, come inside."

* * *

*Orange Islands; Tangelo Island; ?*

A young blonde haired girl that looked to be around 17-years old was just getting ready for take-off. On her shoulder was a pterosaur-like Pokemon that was at least a foot bigger than Pikachu, but could somehow stay on his trainer's shoulder without a problem **(AN: Anime logic!)**, the pterosaur was also wearing a harness with a stone in it. Next to the girl was a very large crystal blue Charizard with a collar that had another 3 stones etched into it.

"Well Aero, here we are, Tangelo Island, you ready to find Steven and Bea... where ever they are?" The girl said, with sadness seeping into her voice.

The lizard on her shoulder looked at her sympathetically and nodded. _"Of course Allena, should I hide in your bag as to not draw too much attention?" _The blue-scaled reptile replied.

The girl nodded. "That would be best, I don't like it, but you refuse to go into your Pokeball so..." she trailed off. I mean, seeing an Aerodactyl alone would draw unnecessary attention to oneself, but a strange shiny one? Yeah that's pushing it.

The _blue _Aerodactyl chuckled slightly and scratched a talon behind his head embarrassed. _"Well those contraptions are uncomfortable and frankly I can't stand them, I need to stretch my wings, you know?" _He tried to defend himself.

The Charizard laughed slightly at that. _"Oh don't we know it, Aero. I mean last time you were returned to your Pokeball, when Allena released you... You chucked rocks at her face."_

Allena scowled at being reminded of that, while Aero gulped nervously and avoided the blonde's gaze.

Allena sighed and was about to turn around when 2 Pokeballs on her belt popped open releasing a blue jackal like Pokemon and a white mammalian Pokemon with a sickle on its head. Both Pokemon also had a special accessory with a stone etched into them, a gauntlet for the jackal and a necklace for the white Pokemon.

The jackal like Pokemon looked at his trainer with a serious look before saying, _"Mistress, I sense a powerful Aura on the nearby Valencia Island."_

The white Pokemon shared the other's serious look and nodded, _"While I cannot sense Aura like Anubis, I sense an oncoming disaster that will befall the Orange islands and the one that will be at the center is on Valencia Island."_

Allena was shocked for a moment before nodding, who was she to argue against the word of a Lucario and an Absol?

"Thanks Anubis, Shadow... Looks like we'll need to postpone our search... for now." She whispered the last part, softly. Allena returned Anubis and Shadow before turning to her Charizard. "Inferno, can you take us to Valencia Island?"

The newly dubbed Inferno smirked. _"As if you have to ask!"_

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab*

Ash followed Professor Ivy into her laboratory, needless to say... it was a mess.

The professor had the decency to at least look ashamed. "So sorry about the mess, so much to do, so much researching as well, that and my assistants are currently out."

Ash sent her a look and nodded, "Alright." Ash chose not to question further, back when he was growing up, when Professor Oak _really _got into his research, his lab was practically impossible to walk through or even see anything else but papers _everywhere_.

The 10 year old visibly grimaced at being reminded of the 'kind' professor who betrayed and nearly killed him.

Ivy took notice of his grimaced and narrowed her eyes. _'Interesting...' _Ivy shook those thoughts away and held out her hand, "I'll need you Pokedex for this to work, so can I please see it?"

Ash looked nervous for a second before Mew-Rattata and Pikachu tapped him. He then steeled his emotions and handed the device over to the Orange Islands professor.

The female professor took the device and went over to a computer while Ash went and sat over on the sofa, Mew-Rattata and Pikachu hopped off his shoulders, Pikachu settled on the 10 year old's lap and dozed off while the pink cat in disguise rested on the couch seat next to Ash.

The professor then got to it, but first and normally she would not do this, but something about the young black-haired trainer just screamed suspicious so she checked his trainer page. She first checked what his Pokemon were and discovered that -besides Pikachu- he owned a Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, _30 _Tauros, Muk, Kingler, Togepi, a Primeape that was shown to be currently away training, and he used to own a Butterfree. But what she got that was weird was that there was no sign of a Rattata under his ownership, but thought not much of it, must of been a case of a Pokemon wanting to go with you and just not having a Pokeball to catch them with. Moving on, Ivy found out he was from Pallet Town and that he was sent out on his journey by Professor Oak... and his last name was Ketchum.

_'Ketchum...'_

She remember that last name well, after all, she knew someone with that very last name well.

She shook her head though and moved on. Since he started his journey at Professor Oak's, it says on his page that his Pokemon were stored there.

_'How odd...'_

The purple-haired woman turned to look at the trainer who was looking down and petting his sleeping Pikachu with the Rattata just watching next to him. You'd think he was just another innocent trainer.

She needed answers before she did anything first, something felt fishy about this.

"Hey, it says here that your Pokemon are being stored at Oak's lab, seems weird that you need to find another place to store them, it's not like Oak to run out of space."

Ash instantly started to sweat profusely and stuttered. "U-um, w-well I-I mean it's c-complicated." Ash got up from the couch, waking his electric companion by accident and started to back away from the Orange Islands professor.

The professor raised a brow at the odd behavior, "How so?".

"It's... a long story... and you wouldn't believe me anyway..."

"Try me."

"I-I don't know..." Ash finished.

Mew-Rattata watched the exchange and sighed before glowing and transforming back into her original form, startling both Ash and Ivy.

Ivy just stared, dumbfounded, at the small pink cat Pokemon she saw floating where the 'Rattata' once was. After she regained her composure, she started gaping like a Magikarp as the legendary New Species Pokemon, Mew was floating before her.

"Oh... my... Arceus." She promptly fainted.

Ash took that time to start freaking out before Mew's eyes started glowing pink and reached out to touch Ivy's head.

_**'Calm down Ash, no need to freak out, I'll handle this.'**_

"O-Ok then." And Ash immediately sat back on the couch with a peeved Pikachu joining him.

*Kanto; Indigo Plateau; The betrayal lake; Flashback; Ivy's POV*

_Ivy had woken up to see a strange scene in front of her, the only ones she actually recognized were Ash, the Pikachu, and Oak though, she watched the ongoing actions in confusion._

_"It's ok, Ash, we all lose eventually." A orange-haired girl replied to Ash with a sickly sweet smile. "But I don't think you should blame those 3 idiots for your own mistakes." She finished._

_When the Pikachu saw the girl's creepy smile, that's when he began to growl. Ash looked at her with a critical eye._

_"What the hell?" Ash said, without even trying to keep his language somewhat clean. "Team Rocket attacked me! Right before my match and tired out most of my team!" He semi-yelled at her._

_The orange-haired girl just looked at him in disdain as Oak stepped forward. "Now Ash, no need to be so rude, we just think that your performance was pitiful, simple as that, you clearly don't know how to raise or train your Pokemon!" Oak then paused to take a breath. "I mean who in their right MIND would use a disobedient Pokemon in an official match! That stunt you pulled out there damaged Pallet Town's reputation, along with mine!" He finished._

_Ash blinked then said, "what are you saying?", he asked with hesitancy._

_"We think you should quit your dream and find something more reasonable to do." A voice that seemed to surprise Ash greatly said._

_Ivy watched as more of the scene played out with surprise, disbelief and anger._

_Ash slowly turned to the owner of the voice and looked at the auburn-haired woman in surprise. Perhaps that was the boy's mother, the eyes sure looked the same, because he certainly didn't get that from his father!_

_"Wh-What?" Ash said as if he was in pain._

_"You heard her, Ash! Give up! Your not cut out for this!" The squinty-eyed man hissed at him._

_The girl nodded in agreement and looked at Ash with disgust while the professor looked on with a smirk on his face as he too nodded._

_"Your such an embarrassment to Pallet Town, you know, in all honesty, I don't think anyone will want to see you step foot in town again after that pitiful performance!" The woman said before turning her back to him. "So you can forget ever coming back!"_

_"Yes... your never going to get anywhere in life so you can just give up and hopefully, I mean, if you want the town's forgiveness, you'll just have to find something productive for you to do with your life... Pokemon training clearly is not for you!" Oak laughed._

_The girl decided to add more salt to the wound, "I mean you still need to pay me back for my bike, but ehhh like you will EVER pay me back, but at least you have an excuse, I mean, your so bad at Pokemon Training, people would never give up anything to you!" She sneered. They all began barraging the broken boy with mean comments._

_The purple-haired woman glared at the carrot-head. What the hell! Were these guys supposed to be his friends? And Oak of all people!? What had gotten into that coot! The professor watched in some sort of satisfaction as Ash's Pikachu fried the 4 of them. She then watched Ash try to run from them as they recovered from the dosage of voltage, but then saw them release their Pokemon and _attack _the kid and his Pikachu, knocking them out. She gasped in horror and wanted to run over there and help, but found she couldn't even move from her spot. Darn it! She'd totally send her Gyarados or her Luxray after them._

_Ivy watched the scene play out even more, from the 4 talking about splitting Ash's Pokemon between the 4 of them (she found it odd that the Togepi was not mentioned, must of been caught afterwards) to _him _arriving on the back of his monstrous Charizard and stopping Oak and his 'lackeys' from going any further with their plans._

_And then everything faded until there was nothing but darkness._

_The professor then saw a pink light before Mew appeared, she was about to freak out when Mew 'pathed._

_**'Please don't freak out, I come in peace, I only wish to speak to you.'**_

_"Ummm... ok?" Ivy did not know what to say, I mean there was a legendary, a LEGENDARY in front of her, speaking to her right now._

_**'As you saw, that was one of the Chosen One's memories and doubles as the reason he cannot keep his Pokemon at that sad excuse for a professor's lab, that man is not to be trusted, we need your help, will you help us?' **__Mew exclaimed._

_Ivy stared blankly for a second before slowly nodding, how could Oak do such a thing? Attacking an innocent trainer for some shallow reason and those other 3, whom she was sure were his friends and mother. The fact that he attacked _his _son just rubbed her the wrong way even more!_

_"I'll help, anything for Red's son, but wait Chosen One?"_

_**'Oh! That don't worry that shall be answered in due time, just help Ash set up his Pokemon here so when he catches new ones, they will be sent here instead of that old coot's, we should hurry, that old man will suspend Ash's license any second now, if he hasn't already!'**_

_Ivy wasn't in such a hurry all that much, she could just unsuspend the kid, but nonetheless nodded._

_And with that nod, Ivy opened her eyes in the real world._

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Flashback end*

Ivy sat up and shook her head and looked over at the pink cat floating beside her, the boy looking at her nervously, and the electric mouse looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"I.. understand now, your pretty much on the run, I'll help. What that bastard Oak, those bitches and that other bastard did was very _very _wrong." She said, glaring at the ceiling.

Ash looked at Mew, knowing she had something to do with it, and despite what Ivy said, he still didn't trust her, but would give her the benefit of the doubt... for now.

"Ok then..."

Ivy nodded and went back to her computer to fix Ash's Pokedex to her. "Oh and there's a room in the back you can sleep in, it's getting late, you certainly must be tired."

Ash nodded, starting to feel drowsy and noticed it was actually dark out already. He picked up Pikachu and headed to the back with Mew following behind him.

The 10 year old, and his electric and psychic companions fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**So yes, Professor Ivy is now Ash's official Pokemon storer (is that even a word?), Allena enters the picture and her personality is altered a bit for the sake of the plot, Ash's trust issues come to light, what happened to Allena's friends? What's with Anubis (Lucario) and Shadow (Absol)? What's the disaster Shadow predicted?**

**I think we all know what/who Anubis was sensing.**

**Allena is also not entirely OP (because that's a problem that anybody with an OC can face, people scared that they become Mary Sues), she may seem like that for awhile though sorry, but she is leagues above Ash and the average trainer for now...**

**Of course against Elite Fours and Champions and other Elite trainers, they'd put up a major fight and it would be anyone's fight to be honest.**

**Oh well, Ash will get there, count on it.**


	6. Starting Over

**Here's chapter 6, coming right up! Chapter 7 on the way!**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Ash's Dreamscape*

_Ash opened his brown eyes to see himself floating within a dark void, alone. The 10 year old took the chance to look around to make sure he was alone before a bright white light blinded him and the void soon dissipated into the familiar landscape of Pallet Town._

_"What...?" He questioned, thoroughly confused before seeing something up ahead._

_It was a boy, with black hair similar to his own and red eyes. He looked the same age as Ash -if only a few months younger- wearing a red cap, jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers. In his arms was a Charmander. Ash noted he looked a lot like him._

_The boy was in front of Oak's lab with 2 other kids his age, one a girl who looked a lot like Ash's childhood friend Leaf, holding a Bulbasaur and the other was someone who looked weirdly enough like Gary, only his hair is more of a light brown, carrying a Squirtle._

_Professor Oak - looking much younger than present - stood in front of them with a kind smile. "You 3 have fun out there, collecting gym badges, catching Pokemon and filling up those Pokedexes for me and who knows maybe one of you will be the next Indigo League champion! Haha!"_

_The Gary clone nodded with a serious expression. "Yeah okay, dad, see ya." And the boy stalked away with a single wave. The Squirtle in his arms waving more enthusiastically._

_"See ya, Professor, I'll make sure to catch plenty of Pokemon for your Pokedex!" The girl enthusiastically exclaimed before taking off running, the Bulbasaur jumping out of her arms and running with her._

_Oak smiled before turning to the last one._

_The Ash lookalike nodded at him with a wave before turning and following the other 2._

_It was then that Oak's face contorted into a glare._

_Ash was confused by what he had seen until Pallet Town faded away into Indigo's main stadium. Ash then noticed the Ash clone and the Gary clone's were having a battle. It showed that they were on their final Pokemon._

_The first round had been; the red eyed boy's Poliwrath vs. the spiky haired boy's red insectoid (new one on him), The second round being a pink cat-like Pokemon (whatever this was) vs. Rhydon, the third round was Alakazam vs. Snorlax, the fourth round was a jackal-like Pokemon (whatever that was) vs. Pidgeot, and the fifth round was Pikachu vs. Jolteon, and they all led up to the last and final round being:_

_Charizard vs. Blastoise._

_Ash watched as the 2 ordered their Pokemon to attack._

_"Char! Flamethrower!" The Ash clone commanded his fire-breathing lizard._

_Charizard acknowledged the order and spat out a stream of hot flames at the blue turtle across him._

_The spiky haired boy crossed his arms and commanded simply. "Block with Hydro Pump."_

_Blastoise did just that, canceling out the Flamethrower._

_The 2 Pokemon kept at it with their trainers commanding them while Ash watched in awe. These guys looked powerful! And then something awesome happened..._

_"You can't beat me, Red! I'm Professor Oak's son! And my Blastoise has the type advantage over you Charizard, face it! It's over." The Gary clone proclaimed._

_Ash looked wide eyed at Blue's claim to be Oak's son. _'Well, I never met Gary's parents...'

_The newly confirmed Red glared at his counterpart, defiantly, and looked to his Charizard who was in a tough spot, having taken a super effective hit from a Hydro Pump._

_"Char... we've been through a lot, you were my very first Pokemon and I couldn't have asked for a better partner, come on, Char! I know we can win this, let's show Blue just what you're made of!" Red exclaimed passionately before touching his finger to a rainbow colored stone embedded into a bracelet with a DNA symbol in the center._

_It was by then, Ash noticed there was a brace around one of the Charizard's horns._

_Golden tendrils emerged from the stone in the bracelet and the stone on Charizard's horn. Soon the light consumed Charizard and before the crowd's, the newly dubbed Blue, and Ash's eyes, Charizard began to change. When the light vanished... Charizard looked different._

_For starters, he was covered in black scales, blue fire erupting from the sides of his maw and his tail flame had become blue, spiked shoulders and his wings looked more jagged._

_Charizard opened his eyes -the DNA symbol appearing in front of the dragon- and glared at Blastoise with newfound strength._

_Blue looked shocked to his very core. "Did Charizard... evolve?"_

_Ash shared in that boy's sentiments... just what? Charizard can evolve again?! This was unreal!_

_Ash then watched as the black Charizard decimated the Blastoise with a single Blast Burn, ending the fight with Red as the victor._

_The scene then faded as soon as Blastoise was revealed to be unconscious. The scene then changed to a stadium and inside, Ash saw many Pokemon including some of his own and a peculiar Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur._

_Ash then saw 2 bubbles clashing against each other until eventually one revealed Mew in the center of the pink one and a strange cat humanoid Pokemon in the blue one. Ash soon saw them charge up attacks and aimed them at each other before he saw himself running into the center of the stadium and take the attacks himself._

_The scene soon morphed into a scene where it was storming and there was a Charmander sitting on a rock, guarding his tail flame with a leaf._

_"Help... me." Ash was startled by the voice and realized the lizard was speaking!_

_The storm then abruptly stopped and the Charmander got up with determination in its eyes before morphing into a Charizard who then proceeded to send forth flames around itself, blocking Ash's view._

_"To... gain... strength... we... must work... together."_

_The Charizard then glowed a golden white and changed into 3 different forms, including the black Charizard form from before, the DNA symbol appearing in front of the beast as it roared ferociously._

_"Mega... Power... Can... only... be... Achieved... through... Friendship..." A female's voice said, sternly._

_Then a silhouette of a female appeared walking towards Ash and then a smaller pterosaur-like silhouette hopped down from the figure's shoulder and took a battle stance in front of him. Ash then noticed that they were in a clearing and Pikachu stood in front of him with sparking cheeks. _

_The inside of a warehouse materialized soon after and Ash found himself standing in front of a sinister looking man with a red R on his chest, smirking evilly at him. An Eevee was huddled behind the man, trembling in fear. A black dog Pokemon stood in front of the man, in a battle stance. Ash then took notice of Pikachu hissing at the black Pokemon and a Magikarp struggling next to him._

_"Team... Rocket?!" Ash exclaimed._

_The scene then changed to an airship looking to be trying to catch Moltres and succeeding. A storm soon rocking the earth and millions of Pokemon -many Ash did not recognize- traveling across the globe._

_A plesiosaur like creature was then seen flying over the ocean -during the storm- being chased by an Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. Mew then soared by, chasing the 4 birds with a serious expression._

_After the 5 Pokemon disappeared, the storm dispersed into a beautiful blue sky with a rainbow over a beautiful meadow. Ash saw he was standing in the meadow with a hooded person with a Pikachu on their shoulder and the same female and pterosaur silhouettes standing next to them. Ash's own Pikachu was on his shoulder and Ash's Pokemon he currently had were surrounding him._

_They all heard a shriek and Ash and Pikachu gasped as they saw the very same strange Pokemon they saw on the first day of their journey flying over the rainbow. A feather then fell from the Pokemon and landed in front of the boy and his Pokemon._

_Finally, a jackal like Pokemon appeared and hurled an Aura Sphere at Ash, which made him yelp and duck. And then everything just faded out into the endless, darkened void once more._

**'This is all I can show you for now, Chosen One, but this is not the only dream you shall receive, for now except my gift of awakening the power within to help you with your quest... farewell'**

_With that mysterious voice's departure, Ash finally opened his eyes in the real world._

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab*

Ash sprang up, sweating and breathing heavily.

Pikachu- who had been sleeping on Ash's chest, was awoken as well and had to resist (greatly) the urge to shock his trainer.

Mew looked unsurprised, merely watching Ash and Pikachu from a chair she happened to be sleeping on, curiously.

'Dammit Ash! I was trying to sleep you know!'

Ash startled at hearing Pikachu's voice speak in english rather than Pokespeak.

"What the!?"

Pikachu's face morphed into confusion and tilted his head. 'What?'

"Pikachu, your SPEAKING to me, in english!"

'What!? Don't be ridiculous! I don't know english!'

Ash smacked his hand to his forehead, "I am going crazy, of course I can't understand you word for word."

Mew took that moment to laugh, gaining the 2 partners' undivided attention.

"What?"/'What?'

Mew floated off of the chair and morphed into a Charmander before scurrying over to them.

_**'Oh! Its nothing, it just seems Ash here got a vision in the form of a dream.'**_

Ash looked shocked before regaining his composure. "So, that dream I had... made it so I can hear Pikachu's voice more clearly?"

_**'It's not just Pikachu, all Pokemon, it seems my father has chosen this as the perfect time for that ability to be unlocked.'**_

Ash and Pikachu stared at her incredulously, while Mew just giggled.

* * *

*Orre; ?; Underground Bunker*

"So you mean to tell me... You lost...". A man standing in a shadowed corner spoke coldy and with a dangerous edge.

The 5 people that had battled Jason Willow and looking worse for wear, winced at the tone of voice.

The leader spoke up. "W-well y-y-ya know J-Jason, he's, uh, really strong and a damn AURA user s-so-"

"ENOUGH EXCUSES!"

The leader shut up immediately. The other 4 took a step back.

The shadowed man looked at the 5 before seemingly finding his calm. "So, you lost. To Jason." He clasped his hands together as a shadow of a Pokemon appeared behind him with glowing red eyes.

The 5 lackeys gulped audibly at the sight of the Pokemon.

"Jason, Jason, Jason. What's next, Steven? Bea? Oh how about Allena and that stupid lizard! Or hell's forbid the damn Chosen One!"

They all began to sweat profusely at that and the shadowed Pokemon growled, intimidating the lackeys.

"You know... who knows how many other times you'll fail me, I mean when the time comes for the Chosen One and his _little _posse to finally gain the strength to take us on... I am not sure I can rely on failures like the 5 of you. To lose to Jason of all people. A damn traitor that one."

The 5 lackeys started getting a bad feeling as the shadow man snapped his fingers and his red eyed Pokemon attacked!

From another corridor of the bunker, sounds of screaming and flesh being torn apart was heard.

* * *

*Orre; ?; ?*

The said white haired boy was flying on the back of a black bird like Pokemon, looking ahead at the vast Orre desert.

Then Jason heard a ringing coming from his Holo Caster. The 19 year old sighed and turned it on.

Allena appeared in a hologram with her shiny partner sitting on her shoulder.

Jason smiled at the sight of one of his closest friends. "Hey Allena..."

She smiled in return before adjusting her glasses and speaking. "I'm great, Jason."

"Hey, how's the search for the rest of the gang?"

Allena's face grew pained before she sighed. "I came here to the Orange Islands to search for them, you know perhaps Drake or Professor Ivy might have some input but then we picked up something..."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Picked up something?"

"Yes, a very powerful Aura-signature here on Valencia Island... You don't think?"

Jason gained a shocked expression, "Really? Could be? Then that means..."

"Yeah, seems likely, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

The blue Pokemon on Allena's shoulder, tired of being ignored, chose that moment to speak up.

'Guys! It IS him, I'm a special Pokemon, I can tell!'

Jason and Allena looked at the little reptile and then their eyes grew sharper.

"Well then...", Allena trailed off.

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's Lab*

Oak came out of his office, scowling.

Brock, Misty, and Delia were sitting in the lounge eating lunch, having let their Pokemon out into the field.

Misty turned to him and noticed his less than thrilled expression.

"What is it?"

Oak glared even harder. "Well, my employer was pretty pissed things did not... go as planned."

Brock stood up shocked. "What do you mean, 'not as planned'?"

Misty looked shocked and angry all the same. "Yeah, we stopped that kid! And the Pikachu! If this is about not obtaining the other Pokem-"

Delia looked up and cut the red head off. "It's about... him, isn't it?"

7Oak and Delia exchanged knowing looks and Oak nodded. "Yes, it is..." he ground out.

Misty and Brock both looked confused before they finally caught on.

"That man on that Charizard..."

"You know him..."

The professor turned to the duo and nodded.

"Indeed we do, and all too well..."

* * *

*Orange Islands;Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab*

Ivy walked back into the lounge area after having transferred all of Ash's information over to herself and away from Oak.

Ivy shook her head in disbelief. To think she thought she knew Professor Oak...

Then again...

Ivy's train of thought was briefly interrupted as when she reached the lounge and saw Ash and his Pikachu staring at a Charmander in disbelief.

"What?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

Ash jumped at her voice before turning to her.

"Uhh... I had a strange dream last night and now I can understand what my Pikachu is saying." He said bluntly.

Ivy blinked but then shook her head, he was traveling with a legendary Pokemon, weird things were sure to happen around this kid.

"Ok, I'm not gonna question it."

After that fiasco and Ash finally settled into the fact that he could understand Pokemon, Ivy led Ash out to her corral where she kept other trainers' Pokemon (which was not that much, since she doesn't watch over a whole lot of trainer Pokemon compared to others).

Ash then promptly released his other Pokemon. As they were let out, they all turned their attention to their trainer, except Charizard, who was taking a nap.

"Hey guys, this is Professor Ivy, she will be the one to look after you guys when you are not with me, but don't worry, according to Mew, she's trustworthy and... she knows about Oak." Ash muttered that last part.

Ash's other Pokemon gave Ivy scrutinizing looks, just to make absolutely sure she was trustworthy and wouldn't put their beloved trainer through more pain. Ivy refused to back down though. After a few minutes of staring each other down, Ash's Ivysaur nodded which prompted the others (bar Charizard) to do the same.

Ash sighed in relief. "You guys can go relax if you want, we may be here for a little while."

That prompted the Pokemon to disperse and take a look around their new home.

Ash watched as all of his Pokemon settled in with relief, glad that they were all safe and sound.

That was when they heard the flapping of very large wings.

Ash, Ivy, and Pikachu looked up to see a massive shadow coming in for a landing.

As the thing came in for a landing, it kicked up dust which blinded the professor, trainer, and electric type temporarily before they got a good look at the shadow. Ivy gasped because she recognized the shadow as a very large, crystal blue Charizard who staring at her with recognition. The Orange Islands local knew this Pokemon, and if he was here then that meant...

"Professor!" A feminine voice declared.

Ivy looked over as the owner of the voice jumped off of the Charizard.

Standing before her and Ash was a 17 year old girl with blonde hair, blue glasses, light blue jean shorts, a T-shirt with a darker blue jacket on, on both wrists were a Mega Ring and a Z-Power Ring. She also had a bag over her shoulder and a rather small, aqua blue Aerodactyl was sitting comfortably on her shoulder with a Mega Harness on.

"Allena!"

"Hey, Professor, it's been too long." The girl said with a small smile.

"_Aerooooo!_"

Ivy looked to Allena's partner with a smile. "I could never forget you, Aero." The pterosaur flew over to land on Ivy's shoulder, expecting a scratch under the chin, which the Orange Islands local did not fail to deliver.

Ash watched the exchange between the stranger and the professor with curiosity, a bit of fear, and confusion.

"Wait, you two know each other?" He asked.

Both females turned to him, the new one with curiosity and suspicion and the other with surprise, it seemed she forgot he was still there.

"Yes, This is Allena Stargaze, she's a Pokemon trainer I know very well."

Allena nodded and eyed the black haired boy, her Aerodactyl having returned to his trainer's shoulder to look at Pikachu, who looked at the Aerodactyl with hostility.

Then a Pokeball on Allena's belt popped open, revealing a blue jackal-like Pokemon. The mysterious Pokemon stared at Ash with a scrutinizing stare. Ash looked at the new Pokemon, unnerved before removing his Pokedex to scan it.

**[No Data]**

Ash looked shocked before he heard a different mechanical voice.

**[Lucario, The Aura Pokemon. By reading the auras of all things, it can tell how others are feeling from over half a mile away]**

Ash looked over and saw that Allena had pulled out her own Pokedex and scanned her Pokemon for him.

So it was called a Lucario, this Pokemon had haunted his vision last night.

The Lucario suddenly turned its head to its trainer and the 2 made eye contact, as if they were having a conversation that Ash and Ivy could not hear.

Little did Ash know, that that's precisely what was happening.

_"This is him, Mistress, his Aura is so strong, its blinding!"_

_"Then that means..."_

_"Yes, it's time Mistress."_

Ash watched as Allena broke eye contact with her Pokemon before turning to him.

"Sorry about that, Anubis had something to say."

"Say?"

"Yes, Lucario are a species that can communicate with their Aura to talk to others. Kinda like Psychics."

Ash's thoughts turned to Mew, who was sitting on his head as a Spearow, as well as Sabrina, the Saffron Gym Leader.

"Ok... wait what's Aura?"

Allena giggled before saying. "Aura is the essence of all living things. Everyone has it, people, Pokemon, plants, even inanimate objects like rocks have at least a little bit, it's in everyone, but only a few are able to harness and use it to their will. Aura is basically our lifeforce." Anubis nodded at her side before barking in Pokespeak.

'Couldn't of said it better myself.'

Aero snicker as well. 'Of course, you would have gotten into a whole lecture about Aura, you're boring like that.' Aero got an Aura Sphere to the face, knocking the pterosaur to the ground.

Pikachu took that time to laugh, Togepi - who had joined Ash and Pikachu - trilled in delight at seeing the lizard fall.

Aero got up, wiped the dust off his face before glaring at Pikachu, Anubis, and Togepi. 'It's not funny!'

Pikachu stopped laughing and smirked. 'Yeah, it is.'

Anubis nodded while Togepi just stared at the lizard.

Aero huffed before looking at his trainer, who seemed to be listening in and had a smirk plastered on her face.

"You should have known better Aero."

Ash stood, flabbergasted. Ash had overheard the conversation between the Pokemon and it seems Allena did too.

"D-d-did y-you j-just un-understand t-them?"

The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I can understand Pokemon, I am an Aura user myself and I unlocked the ability."

"Wait... unlocked, is that how I can understand them now?" The 10 year old didn't mean to let it out, but the question came out before he could stop it.

The girl and her 3 Pokemon looked at each other before nodding. "I would think so, your Aura is strong, so strong in fact, that its blinding."

Ash gained a shocked look. Did he have some kind of superpower now?

Mew-Spearow chirped. _'__**Ah and here I thought I would have to explain it to you, Allena did it for me though.'**_

Allena's Charizard had meanwhile been looking around the corral before looking at Ash's Charizard snoozing away, lazily. The winged lizard looked at the other Charizard with an insulted look. This was an insult to its species.

'Are you serious? That Charizard is a disgrace to our species!' He growled.

That snapped Ash's Charizard out of his nap and the orange lizard turned to scowl at the newcomer.

'What did you say, punk?' Ash's Charizard growled

Allena's Charizard smirked with distaste. 'You heard me, sleeping the day away like that, you don't even look like you've been training recently. And you call yourself a Charizard.'

Ash's Charizard's expression became a look that promised pain and he shot a Flamethrower at the larger Charizrd, who took the attack, but seemed barely fazed.

Allena's Charizard then charged a Thunder Punch and slammed his electrified fist into Ash's Charizard's jaw, knocking the orange lizard out immediately.

Allena, Ivy, Ash, Pikachu, Aero, Anubis, and the rest of Ash's Pokemon stopped to look at the commotion caused by the 2 Charizards.

Ash looked utterly shocked that his strongest (albeit disobedient) Pokemon was taken out in one hit. Ivy looked relieved that her corral wasn't burned by the prideful fire types, but unsurprised that Allena's Charizard was triumphant. Allena and Aero looked absolutely unsurprised, having heard the conversation and they shook their heads.

Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon looked shocked, but felt like Charizard deserved this for his attitude.

Allena turned to Ash. "Your Charizard has a bit of an attitude problem and it also looks greatly out of shape, have you been training it properly?" Allena asked sternly but not unkindly.

Ash looked at her before saying, "I have honestly tried for a long time, but after he evolved from my Charmander, he just stopped listening to me in battle and refused to train with me, I honestly have no idea how to reach him." The poor boy looked sadly at his Charizard, who was starting to stir.

Allena hummed for a bit before calling to her Charizard. "Inferno, to me." The lizard obeyed and walked back to his trainer.

The newly dubbed Inferno now at her side, Allena turned to Ash. "Do you have any idea why your Charizard has stopped listening to you?"

"I don't know, maybe he's too prideful? Maybe it has to do with his former trainer?"

"Former trainer?"

The 10 year old nodded as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "Yeah, Charizard was left to die on a rock by his former trainer when he was a Charmander, but me and some... People rescued him from the storm that had settled in and after all was said and done, Charmander joined me of his own free will."

Allena shared a look with Aero and the 2 nodded.

"Perhaps Charizard is testing you."

Ash looked confused and Allena elaborated. "I don't think its pride or anything, in fact there's a good chance your Charizard is more insecure than arrogant, that's probably why he got so angry at Inferno, your Charizard was abandoned and thus takes insults to its strength as a great offense out of insecurity. Charizard probably wants to see how far you'd be willing to go for him, and so probably doesn't trust you as much as when he was a Charmander, Pokemon tend to change as they evolve because while evolution is a sign of change and maturity, it can be devastating on a Pokemon that went through a horrible experience with a previous trainer."

Ash took a few seconds to let that sink in and slowly nodded, he could understand... some of what was said.

Ash's Charizard had woken up just in time to hear Allena's explanation and he huffed before glaring at Inferno, but he made no move towards the other lizard.

Inferno chose to ignore the smaller lizard.

Ivy meanwhile looked on and smiled, seems Allena hadn't changed too much.

"Hey, lets go inside, Allena, Ash, we can talk more there."

The Blonde trainer nodded before removing 3 other Pokeballs from her belt. She threw them out to release the Pokemon within.

The first was a white furred mammalian creature with a scythe on its head.

The second one looked like a Ninetales, but with glossy, icy Blue fur.

The third was a giant, bipedal crocodile Pokemon with turquoise hide and blue spines.

Ash tried to look up data on the 3 Pokemon, but it came up as 'No Data' again. Allena saw his struggle though and answered for him with her own Pokedex.

**[Absol, The Disaster Pokemon. It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom bringer]**

**[Ninetales, Alola Form. The Fox Pokemon. Possessing a calm demeanor, this Pokémon was revered as a deity incarnate before it was identified as a regional variant of Ninetales]**

**[Feraligatr, The Big Jaw Pokemon. It usually moves slowly, but it goes at blinding speed when it attacks and bites prey. Note: The strange coloring of this Pokemon marks it as a shiny]**

Ash looked at all 3 Pokemon, who in turn looked at him, the Absol in particular looked away from Ash as if the sun was in its eyes.

"Alola?"

"Ah, Alola is a very nice and tropical region, full of Pokemon that can only be found there, some Pokemon like Allena's Ninetales there are different types than normal due to Alola's climate." Ivy explained.

Allena nodded. "Glossy here is a Ice/Fairy type. Not the traditional Fire type like the ones from Kanto."

Glossy stood up straighter in pride. Allena then sent her Pokemon off into the corral where they decided to mingle with Ash's Pokemon, even Pikachu and Aero hopped off of their respective trainers' shoulders to join the others. Mew-Spearow hopped off of Ash's head and joined the others as well.

The 3 humans decided to head inside and leave their Pokemon to mingle. Ash meanwhile thought of this 'Alola' region. _'I should go there someday.'_

* * *

*Orange Islands;Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Corral*

Pikachu walked up to the others alongside the Aerodactyl who was surprisingly running alongside the electric mouse.

Mew-Spearow was flying over the 2 partner Pokemon.

When they reached the others, they saw that the others had already engaged in conversation.

Ivysaur and the Lucario, Anubis, were chatting away as they were the designated peacekeepers of their own groups.

The 2 Charizards were glaring at each other heatedly, not saying a word.

The Ninetales was watching Togepi with a nostalgic expression on her face.

The Absol was with Squirtle, Muk, and Kingler, showing off some of its attacks, while they ohhh'd and ahhh'd.

Feraligatr and Pidgeotto were talking about, of all things, battle strategies.

The Tauros had wandered off and so were not mingling.

Pikachu then turned to Aero, who was looking back at him.

'So...' The pterosaur started.

And Pikachu found himself starting a beautiful friendship with a fellow Pokeball hater.

* * *

*Orange Islands;Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Later at night*

Ash was in a guest room staring up at the ceiling. Pikachu, Togepi, and Mew snoozing next to him.

Ash had learned a lot today.

New Pokemon, new types (Steel, Dark, and Fairy type), new regions like Alola, shiny Pokemon, and also got an enlightenment on Charizard's disobedience.

Ash could honestly say that he liked Ivy and Allena, but he knew better than to call them 'friends' for now...

The 10 year old stayed up for what felt like most of the night before he finally fell asleep. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day.

Even later in the night, a certain pink cat Pokemon woke up and grabbed a rose colored Pokeball and caught itself.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**Well, that was a long chapter.**

**To be honest, I struggled with this chapter, but next chapter should be out really soon actually.**

**I saw Detective Pikachu recently and it helped me settle back into the Pokemon mood.**

**As for Charizard losing so easily to Inferno, keep in mind he's not the legendary destroying Charizard that we know and love yet. This is just the first step into a new world for Charizard.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Enter Tracey and Lapras! New Friends!

**Here's chapter 7! 8 and 9 are next.**

**Here we go, the adventure finally begins. It doesn't go quite like the episode though.**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Ash's room*

Ash slowly opened his eyes and found himself blinded by sunlight coming through the curtains of the room. That prompted the trainer to sit up and stretch while yawning. Ash slowly looked around and noticed Pikachu and Mew were gone, Togepi was still curled in on himself, still asleep.

Ash shook the Spike Ball Pokemon awake and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

*1 hour later*

Ash put his hat on his freshly showered head and then his green backpack before Togepi hopped onto his left shoulder, it was then Ash noticed a cherry red Pokeball sitting on his bed.

Ash picked the ball up and that's when the capture device opened. The energy inside the Pokeball materialized into a small pink cat.

Mew.

Ash and the legendary stared at each other for a few seconds before...

"What the?!"

Mew giggled. _**'What, silly? Someone's gotta look after you!'**_

"Did you really capture yourself in this weird Pokeball?"

_**'It's called a Cherish Ball and yeah, I did, I wanted to join you!'**_

Togepi was watching the exchange, thoroughly amused.

Ash though was shocked, sure the legendary Pokemon had helped him, but join his team? He wasn't worthy of such an honor!

_**'Don't think that way! You ARE worthy of being my trainer... Just don't use me against any rookies, that wouldn't be fair. Also, as a legendary, I do have duties to the world, so if you could let me come and go as I please, that would be great.'**_

Ash nodded immediately. He would never force her to travel with him, she was her own being, she was a friend, not a slave!

_**'Great, now let's go get some food!' **_Mew smiled.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Professor Ivy's Lab; Ivy's Kitchen*

Breakfast was just cereal.

Since Ivy couldn't cook and Allena said there wasn't anything for her to use to make something better. Ivy had apologized for that and said her assistants were in town getting groceries. But they were surely taking their sweet time! They left yesterday.

Ash finished breakfast and then raced out back with Togepi and Mew disguised as a Spearow again.

He saw Pikachu chatting away with Allena's Aerodactyl, Ash's other Pokemon were also there, talking with various other Pokemon that lived there, including Allena's.

Ash took notice of the 2 Charizard eyeing each other distastefully. He hoped they didn't start another fight. A strange blue and black furred Pokemon took notice as well and began eyeing them carefully.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan it, but it came up as 'No Data' again. "I need to get this thing updated." He muttered.

"Oh, I can do that for you."

Ash jumped and turned around to see Ivy standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"I can update your Pokedex to give you information on Pokemon outside of Kanto."

Ash nodded. "That would be nice." He handed the device over to the purple haired woman, which she took. Ivy then took the device inside.

Allena then stepped outside and her Pokemon turned to look at her, as if waiting for something. The blonde haired girl motioned for her Pokemon to follow her, to which they did and they disappeared into the forest section of the corral.

Ash's Pokemon then took notice of him, except Charizard, who was staring at where Inferno last was.

Ash smiled at his friends. "Hey guys, we're going to head to Tangelo Island today, we're gonna take on the Orange League!" he pumped a fist.

All of Ash's Pokemon (except Charizard) cheered alongside him, anxious to get back out on their journey and kick some ass.

Also it wouldn't hurt to prove the damn traitors wrong.

Ivy came back out to see the 10 year old and his Pokemon cheering, the sight made her smile. She then tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "Here." The boy took the device back with a small smile. He then pointed the device at the black and blue Pokemon.

**[Luxray, The Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger]**

Luxray perked up at the sound of her name, she then took notice of the purple haired Orange Islands local and leapt towards her. The professor laughed at her Pokemon and scratched the lion Pokemon behind the ear, causing her to purr.

'Yeeeeaaahhhh.' Luxray purred.

Pikachu had finished his breakfast, darted up to Ash and pointed his tail at Ivy and her Luxray, expecting the same treatment.

'Pet me. Now.' The mouse demanded. That made Ash chuckle before scratching Pikachu behind the ear, making him coo.

'Yeah, that's the spot.'

"So you heading out?" the professor asked.

Ash picked up his electric type before nodding. "Yeah I'm gonna challenge Orange League!"

The professor chuckled at his enthusiasm, "so which Pokemon are gonna be joining you?"

Ash looked at his Pokemon before coming to a decision. "I'm gonna take Pikachu, Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, Kingler, and Togepi for now." Ash had decided on these particular Pokemon because Ivysaur had just recently evolved and deserved a chance to get used to it. Pidgeotto because she had claimed she felt ready to evolve soon. Kingler because Ash wanted a chance to bond with the crab Pokemon, Togepi because he was the new guy, and Pikachu for obvious reasons.

The rest of Ash's Pokemon were disappointed but knew they would get their chance soon enough. Ash then returned his chosen Pokemon to their Pokeballs, except Pikachu and headed back into the lab after saying goodbye to the others.

As Ash walked out the front door, he saw Mew-Spearow watching him from the roof.

"What?"

_**'Just thought you should know, I'm going to be away for a little while.' **_And with that Mew-Spearow teleported away to parts unknown.

After Mew left, Ash noticed a shadow cover the sun before Inferno landed in front of him, with Allena and Aero on his back.

Ash blinked before asking, "Um... can I help you?"

The glasses wearing girl looked back at him before nodding. "Yes, you can, ya see, I am looking for... something here in the Orange Islands and I don't know if it's even here, I was wondering if I could travel with you for a little while. You seem kinda lost and I do know this archipelago really well. I could help with training too."

Ash blinked while Pikachu narrowed his eyes. The 10 year old wasn't too keen on travelling with people after the betrayal, but then.

'Please, kid, I can help you with your Charizard problem.'

Ash turned to look at Inferno, who stared back. "Huh?"

'Your Charizard, kid. I can help straighten him out.'

"Oh..." the 'kid' uttered.

Pikachu looked highly against the idea though. 'I don't know...'

"I'll... have to think about it."

Allena narrowed her eyes but accepted the answer.

"Ok. But you look like you could use a lift, I highly doubt Pidgeotto can carry you to Tangelo."

Ash looked up and slowly nodded.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Tangelo Island; the Beach*

It was a beautiful day on the shores of Tangelo Island. The sun is shining, the Bird Pokemon are chirping. Everyone, trainers, Pokemon, and tourists alike were having a great time. That is until several people had to scatter when a massive shadow appeared overhead, before diving into a landing on the beach, kicking up sand.

All the surprised riff raff slowly looked at the offending shadow and saw it to be a very large crystal blue Charizard, who puffed out some smoke before 2 humans and their Pokemon partners hopped off of the large winged lizard. One was a tall, 17 year old, blonde female. The other, a short 10 year old, black haired boy, with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

The girl gave one evil look at the crowd as they all stared at the Charizard in awe before turning away at her glare.

Ash turned to look at Allena. "I can see why you had Aero hide in your bag." He said nervously.

The glasses wearing girl nodded. "Yeah. Don't want unwanted attention." She promptly returned her Charizard right after the words left her mouth.

The quartet (if you count Aero hiding in Allena's bag) made their way to the beach docks before taking a stroll along the waterfront, in search of the Pokemon Center when they heard 3 loud voices and a whimper.

"Move! You stupid Pokemon!"

"Yeah, we ain't got all day!"

"Gotta challenge the Orange Crew!"

The 2 humans and Pokemon turned to the voices to see something that made their blood boil.

A Pokemon lay beached on the sand, whimpering in fear as 3 punks were terrorizing the poor Pokemon. One even picked up a stick and was prepared to hit the Water Pokemon when Ash and Allena interfered before things could escalate

"Hey, leave that Lapras alone!"

"The poor thing's just a baby, quit it!"

'I'll shock you idiots for this!'

'You'll be tasting dirt for this!' Aero howled as he flung himself out of Allena's bag.

The punks stopped what they were doing to see 2 kids staring them down, with a Pikachu at the boy's feet and a freaky looking Aerodactyl at the girl's.

The 3 boys looked at the girl again, thinking she certainly looked 'nice.'

"Why hello little lady-" one punk started, only to be cut off by a stone imprinting itself into the ground at the idiot's feet. The dude looked up to see the culprit was the Aerodactyl hissing at him in defense of his trainer's dignity.

'Don't finish that sentence pervert or the next one won't miss!'

Allena glared even more harshly at the fools who dared try to hit on her. Ash looked a little confused before things dawned on the black haired boy.

The leader then regained his composure and started. "W-well what is it you want? Huh?" his 2 friends were a little too startled to back him up.

Ash took the chance to exclaim. "What do you think you're doing to that Lapras?!"

The lead punk turned to look at the frightened water type before putting his foot on the poor thing's nose, proudly stating. "We're just getting this thing ready for the Orange Crew." he stated simply.

Allena looked incredulous. "Looks more like abuse and force to me." She calmly stated but on the inside, she was seething. Her reptilian partner wasn't fairing better either, seeing his brethren being treated so poorly.

The leader's 2 friends finally found their bearings before stating simply. "Hey! Don't tell us how to train our Pokemon, lady!" the shortest one exclaimed.

The one who had hit on Allena smiled perversely before saying. "Yeah, can't have pretty ladies like you telling us big, strong men how its done around here!"

Allena narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You wanna repeat that?" Aero was more than happy to back her up as he prepared himself for battle.

Ash narrowed his eyes as well before hissing. "You make me sick! Leave that poor thing alone, somehow, I doubt it's actually your Pokemon."

The 3 punks realised that the 2 trainers before them would not give up so easily so they nodded at each other before pulling out 3 Pokeballs and launching them into the air.

"Hitmonchan, take them out!"

"Beedrill, let's teach these fools a lesson!"

"Spearow, let's show the little lady how a trainer fights!"

The 3 Pokemon materialized in front of their respective trainers and prepared for battle.

Pikachu's cheeks started sparking before Ash called to him. "Wait! Pikachu, you can't battle!"

Pikachu looked back at his trainer before noticing the bandages on his torso before the mouse shrugged and ripped them off, shocking his trainer.

"Agh! Pikachu!"

Pikachu stopped his trainer. "I am ok, Ash, Mew healed me this morning while you were distracted.'

Ash looked startled before deciding to trust his precious partner and Mew's powers before facing the punks and their Pokemon, ready for battle.

The punks then commanded their Pokemon. "Beedrill!/Hitmonchan/Spearow!"

"Use Pin Missile/Mach Punch/Gust!"

Beedrill raised it's glowing stingers and released 2 large, light green needles at Pikachu and Aero. Spearow flapped its wings, bringing up a Gust to push at our heroes' Pokemon. Hitmonchan, though charged at the Pokemon with a glowing fist.

Ash and Allena shared a look before nodding in unison.

"Pikachu!/Aero!"

"Use Thunderbolt/Stone Edge!"

Pikachu powered up his cheeks before releasing a full on Thunderbolt at the oncoming attacks. Aero was surrounded by 2 rings of sharpened stones and then used the power of geokinesis to throw them at the enemies' attacks.

The 2 sides' attacks met in the middle before Aero and Pikachu's attacks overpowered the punks attacks, sending Hitmonchan flying in the process. The Thunderbolt and Stone Edge then made the rest of the way to the other sides Pokemon, hitting and sending them flying. All 3 Pokemon landed in a heap in front of their trainers, broken and beaten.

The punks looked completely and utterly shocked before preparing to return their beaten Pokemon and send out a different one when:

"Hold it!"

Both sides froze and turned to look at the owner of the voice.

It was a black haired boy, who looked to be around 12, with a red headband, a green shirt, red shorts, and an orange backpack. The strange kid then took out a notebook and pen and began examining the punks' fainted Pokemon.

"Your Hitmonchan clearly hasn't been getting enough exercise, this Spearow's plumage is so dirty! And this Beedrill's color is so dull! You 3 have clearly not been raising your Pokemon all that well. No wonder they lost so easily." the boy said simply before moving onto Ash and Allena's Pokemon.

"But these Pokemon... They are absolutely perfect!" The boy admired Pikachu first. "This Pikachu has such a shiny coat and looks to be in excellent shape!" Pikachu was wearing an expression that looked like a cross between flattered and annoyed as he sparked his cheeks.

'You should put me down if you know what's good for you, but I appreciate the compliment!'

Tracey then placed the electric mouse down to look at Aero. "OH MY ARCEUS! THAT'S AN AERODACTYL!" The boy gushed before regaining his calm. "I-I mean this Pokemon is supposed to be extinct except when one revives one from a fossil, but this color... It's so abnormal, never before have I seen anything like it! Is it a shiny Pokemon? I think I remember seeing a picture of a shiny Aerodactyl before, but it was an entirely different color from this one..." The boy rambled on, much to Aero's annoyance at being manhandled and called 'abnormal'.

'I do not like this guy, Allena get him to stop before I give him a concussion.'

Allena and Ash then grabbed their respective partners back from the boy as he finished rambling. The boy then took notice of the looks of irritation on the trainers' faces. He sweatdropped before sheepishly proclaiming, "Oh sorry about that, you see I am a Pokemon Watcher and I would just love to say you have taken very great care of your pokemon. My name's Tracey Sketchit."

Ash and Allena's expressions softened before they smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Was their reply in unison.

They then exchanged introductions before...

The punks, tired of being ignored and annoyed at being told they trained their Pokemon poorly, exclaimed. "Oh shut up, we're battling here!"

Ash turned to the punks, looking bored before he turned to Pikachu. "Wanna do the honors?"

The mouse nodded with an evil smirk on his face before his cheeks began to spark. Pikachu then released a super Thunderbolt at the punks and their Pokemon, sending them blasting off like Team Rocket.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Was their echoed screams as they soared through the sky.

Ash and Pikachu looked away from the sight, satisfied before looking at the Lapras they had just rescued, Allena, Aero, and Tracey were already at the weakened Pokemon's side.

"This Lapras is just a baby and is clearly hurt." Tracey stated, rubbing the poor Pokemon's nose, before the water type recoiled from his touch.

"She clearly doesn't trust people and it's no mystery as to why." Allena grumbled. "She's been separated from her pod as well, no doubt either from a storm or greedy poachers."

Aero rubbed his nose against Lapras' in comfort, but the poor thing scrunched up her eyes and started shaking in absolute terror.

Ash looked heartbrokenly at the poor Pokemon, "No Pokemon should be treated like that..."

'Sadly, there are so many humans like that in this world.' Pikachu mumbled, dark memories resurfacing in the electric rodent's mind.

Tracey then got up and turned to Ash to give him a vial. "Here, give this to Lapras, I'm gonna go get Nurse Joy." The headband wearing boy then took off, in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

Ash looked down at the vial before turning to kneel at Lapras' head and tried to give her the medicine. The Poor thing turned away from him, out of sheer fear.

"Lapras...," Ash mumbled glumly.

That was when Tracey returned with Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy stating something but Ash had stopped listening...

* * *

*Orange Islands; Tangelo Island; Pokemon Center; several hours later*

Lapras appeared to be sleeping the pool the Pokemon Center had specifically for Water Pokemon, as Ash and co. looked on at the baby Pokemon.

"Lapras only needs rest, she should be fine now." Joy stated.

Tracey nodded his head and commented. "That Lapras is clearly still a baby. Must of gotten separated from her group during the last big storm."

Allena nodded. "Yeah, must be, it was a pretty bad storm." Aero shivered on her shoulder.

Joy then add on. "She also appears to be very averse to human contact, must of been because of how those 3 trainers were treating the poor thing." the nurse shook her head sadly.

The 3 trainers and 2 Pokemon partners looked at each other sadly before Ash spoke up. "I-I think we should help Lapras return to her group." Pikachu agreeing with him. Allena and Tracey looked at the black haired boy before smiling and nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

'Lapras deserves to know that not all of us are like those 3 punks.'

* * *

*Outside of the Center*

"A Lapras, huh?" a certain Cat Pokemon said.

"They're certainly very rare." A Lavender haired man mused.

"Let's grab it!" a fiery pink haired woman called.

"Pikachu and Aerodactyl too!"

"Let's go!" The TRio exclaimed in unison.

* * *

*Back in the Center*

Ash and Pikachu went out to poolside to talk to Lapras.

"Hey." Ash spoke gently. Pikachu jumped to the edge to greet the blue Pokemon.

Lapras opened her eyes before taking in the trainer and Pokemon in front of her, she immediately fled from fear.

'G-get a-a-away.' she spoke softly and shyly.

Ash and Pikachu exchanged sad looks before sighing.

"Ya know Lapras..."

Lapras didn't react.

"I-I know how it feels, to be separated from family and-and treated so poorly."

Lapras twitched a bit, apparently listening.

"I... lost a battle, badly, because my Charizard refused to listen to me, so I lost. I felt humiliated. So after dropping off my Pokemon at the center, I sat by a lake to sulk, so to speak, then my mom and friends approached..." Ash sniffled a bit as Pikachu cuddled into him, offering his comfort.

Ash's eyes filled with tears. "I thought they were there... to make me feel better... I was so, so wrong." Lapras' head twitched to look at the crying boy, she was listening, though he was oblivious to it. Ash continued. "They... said such horrible things to me, even mom, said I was a failure and... unwelcome back in my hometown. They called me horrible things and practically kicked me out of my own home... before they... They... Tr-tr-tryed t-t-to k-ki-killl... M-me." Ash broke down then and Pikachu cuddled him as close as he could.

Lapras' eyes filled with tears... the human knew how it felt... to be so, so alone in this cold, cruel world.

'It's ok, Pikapi.' Pikachu used his special name for Ash. He used it mostly when he was feeling extra affectionate towards his trainer.

Lapras turned around to face the duo, eyes filled with tears. 'My... my meema was never like that, like... Your meema... do... Do all human meemas do that to their hatchlings?' She asked quietly and sadly.

Ash shook his head. "No... I'm... sure not all moms are like mine..." he said quietly. "I'm just unlucky enough that mine... Was."

Lapras looked shocked, she honestly didn't expect an answer from the human boy, her meema had always said humans couldn't understand them! 'You... understand me? How? Meema always said humans couldn't understand us!'

Ash looked up teary eyed and smiled. "I woke up yesterday, able to understand Pokemon, it's a great gift I treasure greatly."

Lapras found herself smiling back, maybe this human boy wasn't so bad after all, he seemed really friendly and so, so sad.

Ash, Pikachu, and Lapras admired the sunset for a few minutes before nets came down to ensnare Lapras and Pikachu, taking them by surprise.

'Ah, Ash!"

'W-what... is this, I-I-Im... scared.'

Ash looked at where the nets were connected and groaned irritably, not them again!

A familiar Meowth shaped balloon was hovering in the air with 2 Pokemon suspended in the air below the balloon, 3 recognizable idiots were mocking the boy from the basket.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right! "

Ash gave them a deadpan stare. He had had enough with these 3 constantly stalking him and trying to steal his Pokemon. "Would you 3 shut up?" he grumbled, much to their offense.

"Hey! Watch it twerp!" Jessie growled.

Ash eyed them annoyingly before grabbing Pidgeotto's Pokeball. "Pidgeotto! Quick Attack, into Wing Attack!"

Pidgeotto popped out of her Pokeball before taking in Team Rocket. She sighed, sounding tired. She then zoomed up to the TRio's balloon and her wings glowed with the energy of Wing Attack before tearing open the balloon and then quickly zoomed down to tear open the nets, releasing Lapras and Pikachu. The water type landed in the water and caught the falling mouse on her head. Pidgeotto landed in front of Ash, ready to battle as the TRio's balloon fell to the ground.

"Owwwwww..."

"Not again..."

"Damn it Twoip!"

The TRio got up slowly before taking in Ash, Lapras, Pikachu, and Pidgeotto staring them down. Meowth gulped before smiling nervously. "Eh... no hard feelings...?"

Jessie and James exchanged nervous glances.

That's when the doors to the pool opened, revealing Allena, Aero and Tracey.

"Ash!" they exclaimed before noticing Team Rocket there.

Allena looked startled. "Team... Rocket...?" she nervously stated, thinking back on some unwanted memories, both for herself, and on behalf of one of her newest Pokemon...

Team Rocket looked at the newcomers, shrugged, and released Arbok, Lickitung, and Victreebel, and Wheezing.

Victreebel turned to his trainer and proceeded to chomp on James' head.

"Agh! I'm not food, let go!"

Allena and Tracey stared dumbfounded at the... Weird scene. Ash and his Pokemon just sighed, used to this.

Victreebel decided he had had enough and let go of his trainer to return to his comrade's side in battle.

Tracey and Allena then saw both sides preparing to fight so grabbed some of their Pokeballs to join the fight alongside Ash. Allena's eyes darkening all the while as she grabbed Inferno and Anubis's Pokeballs. Aero already taking his place on the field.

Tracey released a small blue mouse Pokemon and a Venonat. Both pokemon looked confused for a second before noticing the Pokemon opposite to them and got into battle stances.

Anubis and Inferno then took their places on our heroes' side as soon as they were released.

Team Rocket looked at all the Pokemon greedily but also with fear... They were greatly outnumbered.

"Uhhh... Use Poison Sting, Arbok and Lickitung, use Lick!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Victreebel! Vine Whip, Wheezing, use Sludge Bomb!'

Meowth had decided to join the fight as well by leaping at Aero. "Taste my Fury Swipe!"

Ash and Tracey both watched Victreebel and Wheezing's attacks and called. "Thunderbolt, Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Gust!"

"Venonat, Poison Sting! Marill, Water Gun!"

All 4 Pokemon used said attacks to counter James' Pokemon's attacks, overpowering them and smashing into Wheezing and Victreebel.

Allena meanwhile, was taking care of Jessie and Meowth. Meowth's claws had barely scratched Aero, who looked fairly bored, before hearing Allena's call. "Aero, use Aqua Tail." Aero smirked at the command before water surrounded his tail and the pterosaur proceeded to slam it into Meowth, knocking him out instantly.

Anubis had grabbed Lickitung's tongue and used said tongue to lift the Licking Pokemon up and slam it hard into the ground. Anubis then proceeded to charge an Ice Punch and smash Lickitung further into the ground with said attack.

Inferno was barely fazed by the Poison Sting and merely smirked at a cowering Arbok, before flying over faster than Jessie could blink and grabbed Arbok by the tail, swung the snake up high into the sky and smashed it into the ground with Seismic Toss. Ending the Snake Pokemon's fight.

Jessie just blinked, staring stupidly at her fainted Pokemon, wondering what the hell just happened.

James' Pokemon had fallen too, without him even knowing since he was too dumbstruck by what had happened to Jessie 'mons.

That was when they heard... it. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" and the next thing they knew, they were high in the sky with their unconscious Pokemon.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET"S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Ash and co. watched as the trademark twinkle appeared in the sky before sighing in relief. The trainer proceeded to return their Pokemon (bar Pikachu, Aero, and Lapras) before Ash turned to the other 2 to explain.

"Uhhh that was Team Rocket or my stalkers, whatever you wanna call them."

Allena looked darkly in the trio's direction before turning to the 10 year old. "Those Rockets... Were pathetic compared to some others I've faced." She said simply as Aero took his place on her shoulder.

Ash looked at her. "Well, they're more of an annoyance than a real threat, they've been following me since day one."

Allena blinked before shaking her head, he was lucky it was those clowns and not some of the more... real members.

Tracey cut in abruptly, staring at Lapras, who was looking at Ash. "Wow, Ash, it seems Lapras has warmed up to you, what did you say to her?" He questioned.

Ash gulped nervously before replying. "Oh, I just... Talked about the first thing that came to my head... apparently it worked."

Tracey accepted the answer, but Allena was much more observant, Ash's Aura had abruptly changed... He was hiding something. She'd think more on it later.

Lapras swam up to Ash and nuzzled him. 'Thank you for saving me.' Ash smiled.

"No problem." Tracey gained a surprised expression before nodding it off from tiredness, there's no way this kid...

Ash then remembered what he had decided earlier.

"Hey... Lapras?" The water type looked at him.

"I... I wanna find your family, but to do that, I may need to catch you, you okay with that?"

Lapras smiled happily and cooed in delight. 'Yes! Please! I wanna find my family!'

Ash nodded and pulled out a Pokeball. Tapped it on her nose and caught Lapras instantly.

"Welcome to the family, Lapras." Ash whispered to the Pokeball, and Lapras shook the ball from within.

Pikachu gave a 2 fingered hand gesture at Ash catching a new Pokemon.

Allena smiled while Tracey looked wide eyed.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Tangelo Island; Pokemon Center; Several hours later*

Ash stared at the sunset with Pikachu from his room.

This was gonna be some adventure...

And he had grown rather attached to both Allena and Tracey.

But then he remembered... And shook those feelings away.

Not... not again...

Then Ash finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*Orange Islands; ?; ?*

Mew floated down to the edge of an unknown beach before glowing with psychic energy.

_**'Hello? Can you hear me?'**_

She was answered with a growl from the sea.

_**'Can you tell me... why now?'**_

The sea seemed to answer back...

_**'Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, or Lightning**_

_**Lest these Titans wreak destruction**_

_**Upon the world in which they clash**_

_**Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting**_

_**Alone its song will fail**_

_**Thus the earth shall turn to ash**_

_**O Chosen One**_

_**Into thine hands bring together all three**_

_**Their treasures combined tame the Beast of The Sea**_

_**From the trio of islands, ancient spheres shall you take**_

_**For between life and death, all the difference you'll make**_

_**Climb to the shrine to right what is wrong**_

_**And the world shall be healed by the Guardian's song...'**_

Mew listened with growing anxiousness. Before she sighed and her body seemed to sag in the air.

_**'It's time then.' **_It was said shortly and simply.

The sea did not answer back.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**So a lot went down this chapter.**

**Wonder whats up with Pikachu and Allena. I certainly know. Ash catches his canon Lapras. He also finds out he caught Mew. We meet Tracey, wonder how we'll get past his Professor Oak fanboyness. The Pokedex also gets an update. Oh and when, oh when will they all find out about Ash having Mew. Hmmmm...**

**Team Rocket shows up as well. Only to receive a serious ass kicking.**

**So when Ash catches a legendary (yes he's gonna catch some), they won't always be by his side, they have their own duties and such, but he can call upon them when he needs them. Poor Ash's trust issues kicking in and preventing him from making new human friends.**

**Any who, see y'all next chapter!**


	8. Earning Trust, Training Time!

**Hiya! Chapter 8 is here and 9 is on the way... this chapter might seem a wee bit boring, its not really a filler though, since important events happen here.**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Tangelo Island; the Beach*

The time had come. Time to start a brand new adventure...

_'But first...' _Ash thought, coming out of the Pokemon center and heading down to the beach. "It's time to do some training for the first of the Orange Crew!" Ash pumped a fist at his loyal partner Pokemon.

Said Pokemon smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, and we'll win it all!' The mouse pumped a fist.

"Well, aren't you 2 fired up?" A voice spoke.

Ash and Pikachu were startled out of their moment to look behind them, only to see the owner of the voice was Allena, her ever faithful Aerodactyl sitting comfortably on her shoulder.

Ash's face fell, he had honestly forgotten that he was basically being stalked by this girl and her prehistoric dinosaur...

"So, training, mind if I join you?"

'Yeah, I could use a good warm up.'

Ash and Pikachu exchanged nervous looks before deciding that with all the people around, Allena couldn't pull anything deadly. So he nodded.

"I would like to come too, if you don't mind?" Tracey appeared.

Ash jumped a bit while Allena just smirked before she shrugged. "Fine with me, you okay with that Ash?"

Ash tensed for a moment but decided that it wouldn't hurt too much, Tracey seemed smart enough not to pull anything in such a wide open space.

The trio and their Pokemon then headed down to an empty beach spot to begin training.

Ash started first, pulling out the rest of his Pokeballs. "Pidgeotto, Ivysaur, Kingler, Togepi, Lapras! I Choose you!" And he tossed them all in the air, releasing the occupants, who then materialised on the beach with calls of their own.

Allena was next. "Inferno, Anubis, Shadow, Glossy, Cryo! I summon you!" And Allena's Pokemon popped out with cries of battle.

Tracye went last and he pulled out only 3 Pokeballs. "Venonat, Marill, Dodrio! Come out please!" Tracey's 3 Pokemon came out calmly and quietly.

Ash's Pokemon looked over at Lapras (bar the ones who know her), surprised to see her, she looked nervous though, seeing the other members of the team. That's when Ivysaur noticed her nervousness and smiled while he extended a vine to say 'hello'.

Lapras smiled and nodded in hello, considering she didn't have hands to shake his vine with.

Allena's Pokemon stood ready to hear their trainer's command before taking a look around.

Tracey's Pokemon just joined their trainer's side when they saw the newcomers, ready for instructions.

Allena was already fit and ready for the training session. "Ok Inferno, Cryo, you're up for sparring." Both Inferno and Cryo smirked, ready to have at each other. The Charizard and Feraligatr then took their places in another part of the beach and began charging attacks to start their spar.

"Shadow, Glossy, you're gonna practice your moves against those rocks by those tide pools over there." Allena pointed at the rocky tide pools, with her Absol and Ninetales nodding before they raced over to the pools to begin training.

And finally Allena turned to Anubis and Aero. "Anubis, practice your stealth skills, come back in about an hour." Anubis nodded swiftly and shortly before the Lucario took off down the beach, heading to the dock.

Allena saw Aero smirking and she nodded. "You will carry a rock across the island and back, hopefully we can increase your speed drastically that way." Aero nodded obediently and went to find the biggest rock he could carry.

Ash stood dumbfounded, she worked efficiently, he hadn't even figured out what they were gonna start on!

Pikachu tapped Ash's head and gestured to his awaiting team. Ash cleared his throat before starting, "Ok guys, we're gonna do some training in preparation for the first of the Orange Crew! So uh... Spar I guess, but Togepi, Lapras, your with me." Pikachu hopped off his shoulder to join the others in sparring. Lapras floated in the water while Togepi ran up and hopped onto Ash's head, trilling happily.

Ash saw the others partnering up for sparring and then he turned his attention to the youngest members of his team. "Ok so..." Ash cut himself off, he didn;t know where to start with these 2.

"Need some help?" A certain blond haired girl called.

Ash turned to her, flushed before he sadly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do..." He admitted begrudgingly.

Allena nodded before saying, "Use your Pokedex, it can give you a list of moves your Pokemon know, that seems like a great place to start."

Ash blinked. He hadn't known that! He shook himself out of his stupor before grabbing his Pokedex and scanned Pikachu first. "Press that red button there for information on like moves and gender and stuff like that." The blonde explained.

Ash did what he was told and pressed the button and more information on his Pikachu came up.

**[Pikachu, The Mouse Pokemon. While sleeping, it generates electricity in the sacs in its cheeks. If it's not getting enough sleep, it will be able to use only weak electricity.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Agility, Double-Edge, Volt Tackle (Egg Move locked), Electric Terrain (Egg Move locked), Charge (Egg Move locked).**

**Ability: Static (Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: None.]**

Ash read through everything with eagerness, before gaining a confused expression at the 'egg move' and 'ability' term. Allena, seemingly sensing his confusion, spoke.

"Egg moves are moves that are passed on from a parent Pokemon, these moves appear to be locked since your Pikachu isn't at a high enough experience level to actually use the moves themselves properly, although he does know them, but he shouldn't use them until he's ready, they'll backfire pretty badly. Abilities on the other hand are like a side effect in battle, like for example. Pikachu's ability, Static, when hit by a physical move, the enemy Pokemon has a chance of being paralyzed. Hidden abilities are something a Pokemon needs to eat a type of medicine to unlock."

Ash nodded slowly, he got most of that. Though he felt a little offended at the 'not high enough experience level' part, he decided to move onto the next Pokemon, rather than make a scene.

**[Pidgeotto, The Bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: Wing Attack, Gust, Whirlwind, Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Brave Bird (Egg Move locked).**

**Ability: Keen Eye (Hidden Ability: Big Pecks locked)**

**Hold Items: None**

**Notes: This Pokemon shows signs of evolving soon.]**

Ash looked happy to hear what the notes had to say before moving onto the next Pokemon.

**[Kingler, The Pincer Pokemon. Its large and hard pincer has 10,000-horsepower strength. However, being so big, it is unwieldy to move.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Vice Grip, Harden, Leer, Stomp, Water Gun, Bubble, Crabhammer, Hyper Beam, Amnesia (Egg Move locked), Agility (Egg Move locked), Chip Away (Egg Move locked).**

**Ability: Hyper Cutter (Hidden Ability: Sheer Force locked)**

**Hold Items: Water Gem.**

**Notes: None.]**

Ash turned to Allena and pointed at the 'hold items' sections, his eyes questioning. "What's this?"

Allena looked at it and said. "Your Kingler seems to have a Water Gem. Must be in his smaller pincer since Kinglers hardly use that small limb in battle."

"Yeah, but what _is _a Water Gem?"

"It's a gem that powers up water type moves."

That got Ash thinking about his first match of the Indigo League. _'No wonder Kingler won the way he did.'_

Ash pointed his 'dex at the next Pokemon.

**[Ivysaur, The Seed Pokemon. The bud on its back grows by drawing energy. It gives off an aroma when it is ready to bloom.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Solar Beam, Petal Dance (Egg Move unlocked), Power Whip (Egg Move locked), Grassy Terrain (Egg Move locked).**

**Ability: Overgrow (Hidden Ability: Chlorophyll locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: This Pokemon shows signs that it recently evolved and recently it unlocked an egg move.]**

The 10 year old thought back to that time with Team Rocket after the betrayal, when Ivysaur had evolved, he had used a new move, Petal Dance must've been it!

Ash then looked at Togepi and began to wonder... He scanned the Spike Ball Pokemon.

**[Togepi, The Spike Ball Pokemon. The shell seems to be filled with joy. It is said that it will share good luck when treated kindly.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Metronome, Charm, Extrasensory (Egg Move locked), Mirror Move (Egg Move locked).**

**Ability: Serene Grace (Hidden Ability: Super Luck locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: This Pokemon hatched from an egg recently. He's ready to train, but should not enter real battles.]**

Ash looked at Togepi in shock, so the little guy DID know some attacks... hmmmm.

Ash shook his head, he'd think more about that later, and he turned the device to Lapras.

**[Lapras, The Transport Pokemon. A gentle soul that can understand human speech. It can ferry people across the sea on its back.**

**Gender: Female**

**Moves: Ice Beam, Water Gun, Sing, Frost Breath, Safeguard, Future Sight (Egg Move locked), Dragon Dance (Egg Move locked).**

**Ability: Water Absorb (Hidden Ability: Hydration locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: This Pokemon hatched from an egg quite some time ago. She is permitted to train and enter real battles.]**

Lapras gave a shy smile which Ash returned.

Allena nodded in satisfaction. "Your Pokemon are pretty great, but some of their movesets could use some work, like Ivysaur's and Pikachu's, they need more variety, like weakness covering and stat boosting moves. Some of them have way too many moves from their own typing rather than outside of said typing. I can help them learn more variety, but it would certainly take awhile since we're stepping outside of their type zone."

Ash nodded. This girl knew a lot, maybe... Maybe traveling with her wouldn't be so... bad.

Ash then noticed Tracey leaning against his Dodrio, sketching Allena's Charizard and... Feraligatr? Sparring.

Tracey might not be either, he didn't seem evil.

Then again. Neither did any of the traitors ... maybe Misty.

Let the hardcore training begin...

* * *

*Montage*

Lapras is shown concentrating very hard, when golden orbs appear in a ring around her. Lapras had learned Confuse Ray.

Pikachu continuously hits rocks with his tail, the more rocks he hits the more his tail glows a metallic silver color.

Kingler spits out a glob of mud into the sky where it falls back onto himself, covering him in mud. That's when a Thunderbolt from Pikachu strikes him, only Kingler felt none of its effects.

Pidgeotto is carrying a very large rock in her talons, joining Aero in flying around Tangelo.

Ivysaur charges up Solar Beams and releases them repeatedly at Anubis, to reduce the time it takes to charge the attack. Anubis though, dodges all the beams.

Glossy glows a rainbow pinkish light at Shadow who dodges the attack. Togepi watches on, attempting to copy Glossy, but he only flickers a bit, a sign that he is learning Dazzling Gleam.

Inferno and Cryo grapple each other by the arms, still fighting furiously as Cryo charges a Hydro Pump in his jaws while Inferno charges a Fire Blast in his maw, the 2 jump back away from one another and release their devastating attacks. When both attacks strike each other. The battle field is covered by a big cloud of steam.

Pikachu and Aero eye each other competitively, Aero brings up his tail, Iron Tail at the ready. Pikachu raises his tail as well and it glows with the power of an Iron Tail. the 2 starters charge at each other and their tails clash, with Pikachu being overpowered by the pterosaur.

Pidgeotto dodges various Aura Spheres being thrown at her by Allena's Lucario. She dodges almost all of them right up until Anubis surprises her with 2 rapid fired Aura Spheres. That's when Pidgeotto finds the strength to learn a new attack to counter the spheres. Twister. Which sweeps the blue balls of energy into the tornado of wind, saving the bird Pokemon from being knocked unconscious.

Cryo and Inferno are shown resting while observing Lapras showing off her Ice Beam, with Cryo releasing his own to show the Transport Pokemon how to really use the attack. Lapras looks at Cryo with admiration.

Shadow shoots low powered Shadow Balls at Togepi who uses shakes his stubby limbs, signifying Metronome, which comes out as Air Slash, which counters the Shadow Balls.

Ivysaur keeps trying to outspeed Glossy which doesn't work out well for him and his difficult new body, leaving the grass type dejected. Glossy walks over to Ivysaur to comfort the Seed Pokemon.

Kingler is enduring Flamethrower after Flamethrower from inferno, who powered down the fire type move as to not seriously hurt the Pincer Pokemon. Kingler smirks as he raises his giant pincer and a green bubble appears around the crab, shield Kingler from Inferno's Flamethrowers.

It's the end of the day and Ash, Allena, and their Pokemon are seen laying on the beach with Ash and his Pokemon looking thoroughly exhausted, Allena and her Pokemon looked like they could go longer.

Tracey meanwhile, had fallen asleep while sketching the training Pokemon, Venonat, Marill and Dodrio were also asleep... On their trainer.

*End Montage*

* * *

Ash lay on the beach, utterly exhausted. Today had been a hard day full of training with Allena and her Pokemon.

His Pokemon had made great progress in the span of a day though.

Pikachu now knew Iron Tail, but they were still ironing (AN: Oh dear... That pun) out the kinks to it.

Kingler now knew Mud Sport and Protect, they were sure to help the crab Pokemon in the near future.

Lapras knew Confuse Ray now and her Ice Beam was getting better.

Ivysaur was still a problem, with his lack of speed, but he could charge Solar Beam much faster and more efficiently now.

Togepi was getting used to battling and had sorta learned Dazzling Gleam... it was a work in progress.

Pidgeotto had gotten faster. Guess lifting stones and flying around an entire island worked wonders. The bird had also learned Twister, a dragon type move!

Allena had also told him about all of his on hand Pokemon's abilities, so he could use them to the fullest in battle.

Ash also spoke to Kingler about the Water Gem, which Kingler had said he kept in his smaller pincer, it miraculously never fell out (AN: Anime Logic!)

All in all, Ash felt like it was a great day and Allena and Tracey... They were good company, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to travel with them...

The whole gang fell asleep on that beach.

* * *

*The next morning*

Ash, Allena, and Tracey had all woken up, sandy!

The 3 trainers stared at each other incredulously before they returned their respective Pokemon (Bar Pikachu and Aero) to their Pokeballs and rushing inside to shower.

* * *

*Shower and breakfast later*

Ash, Allena, and Tracey were right outside the doors of the Pokemon center, getting ready to leave.

Ash gulped before clearing his throat. "Allena?... I have decided to... Let you travel with me, you give great advice and I could use some help on my journey, if I am to be a better trainer, I shouldn't just rely on myself."

Allena blinked before smiling and nodding. "Sure! Helping you learn should be great fun." Aero clenched his talons in agreement.

Tracey looked at the 2 before stepping in. "If you don't mind, I would also love to travel with you, there's still so much to learn about Pokemon and I have a feeling that traveling with great trainers like yourselves, I will get that chance." The head band wearing boy stated passionately.

Ash looked tense for a second before slowly nodding. Yeah... Tracey seemed alright.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, he'd keep an eye on them...

That's when the 3 humans and 2 Pokemon walked to shore of Tangelo where Ash releases Lapras into the water, she cooed and nuzzled Ash.

'Are we going now?' She questioned.

Ash rubbed her muzzle and he nodded, much to Tracey's shock.

They all hopped onto the Transport Pokemon and she tor of out to sea.

* * *

**From AO3 and Wattpad:**

**So, first training montage brought to you by Allena's fourth wall breaking shiny Ditto, Morph.**

**Ash's on hand Pokemon's move sets have been established. Of course they will constantly be changing. we'll get to the others soon.**

**Moves can be forgotten if they aren't used for a long period of time, like Pikachu is in the process of forgetting Thunder Shock.**

**We'll be meeting some of Allena's other Pokemon soon too.**

**Yeah, Tracey has that Dodrio people debated whether he owned or not. Don't like, deal with it! Seems Ivysaur's issues are popping up.**

**Oh well, see ya later!**


	9. Traitors and Allies - Interlude

**9 is up and we're all caught up!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I hit a writers block with this one. This chapter is a Interlude, we'll get back to Ash and co. next chapter.**

* * *

*Kanto Region; Cerulean City; Cerulean City Gym*

Misty Waterflower strode through the halls of her family gym, pissed off about something.

"That little brat, he STOLE my Togepi!" She screeched.

Misty had recently gone back to Indigo Plateau, intent on retrieving her Pokemon back and maybe if she was lucky, the Pokemon Ash had left there.

Of course things did not go as planned. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that Ash's Pokemon would still be there, but Togepi was gone too! Nurse Joy had mentioned the little Spike Ball Pokemon had gone with a young boy with black hair, a cap, and a Pikachu hanging on his shoulder.

It was no secret to Misty who the boy was.

Ash Ketchum. A boy who should be dead. Had taken her Pokemon.

Granted she hadn't caught the baby Pokemon yet, but the little guy saw HER as his surrogate parent, so Ash still kinda stole her Pokemon. At least in her mind.

As she traversed the hallways of her family's gym, Misty thought back to right before Ash's battle with Ritchie - when Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, and a mysterious shadow man had appeared before her, asking for her aid in a plan of theirs.

A plan that involved a certain black haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

The shadow man had explained exactly what he wanted, he wanted Ash's spirit crushed, he wanted the boy so beaten down that he could never crawl out of the hole he would inevitably dig for himself.

Misty had been... unsure at first.

But the man was so... convincing, assuring her that it was best for Ash to have never started his journey and that she would be rewarded handsomely if she complied. That had peaked the girl's interest. The man seemed to have noticed and continued to goad her until her inner greed took over and she finally agreed, with some pestering from Oak and Ash's own mother.

Misty hadn't looked back since, not even when she and the others had attempted to kill Ash, it had never occured to her narrow mind that she had basically tried to commit murder. And just for a 'reward of all rewards' like the man had said.

The temperamental redhead snapped out of her revelry when she reached the pool of the gym where all her Pokemon were hanging out.

Her original team: Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Horsea, and Goldeen.

Then there were some she got as a reward for her part in Ash's betrayal: A Milotic, Wingull, Ducklett, and a Popplio.

And one that she got right here in the gym where she stopped it from rampaging (and got over her fear of Gyarados): a recently evolved Gyarados.

The newly appointed sole leader of the Cerulean gym was also planning to travel around to catch some new water types to train, now that it was officially the Kantonian League seasonal break for all Pokemon gyms now that the Indigo league had just finished. She had the free time.

First stop would be the Orange Archipelago, maybe she could get her hands on a Lapras...

Misty was cut from her thoughts by her Pokemon who called to her. She looked at them and smiled. "Hey guys! I'm gonna be heading to the Orange Islands to catch some new teammates, now to decide who will be joining me..."

* * *

*Kanto Region; Pewter City; Pewter City Gym*

Brock was relaxing at his family home with his first Pokemon partner, Onix. The big Rock Snake Pokemon looked to be thoroughly enjoying the special bath Brock had set up for him, with Onix being a rock type and all.

Brock had decided to return home after doing his part in Ash's betrayal. Though Brock was planning to go to Johto soon, he had recently heard _Suzy _was going to be there and like the breeder and girl enthusiast he is, the squinty eyed man jumped at the chance to meet up with her and show her how well he was raising her Vulpix.

Brock then felt a nudge in his side and turned to see his Pokemon vying for his attention. He chuckled.

There were Brock's original Pokemon; Geodude, Onix, Zubat, and Vulpix.

Then there were Pokemon Brock got as a reward for doing what he did to Ash; Tyrogue, Archen, Rockruff, and a Pokemon egg.

Brock was planning on catching more in the future, during his travels as a Pokemon breeder. He couldn't wait!

"You guys want something?"

Brock's Pokemon crowed. The tall man smirked, he could tell they wanted food.

"Ok, ok, alright, I'll go make some food." The breeder then stood up, put down his cleaning rag and headed towards the kitchen.

Rockruff woofed and chose to follow his trainer.

The man smiled down at the Puppy Pokemon before his thoughts turned to how he got the little rock type.

That made the man's smile fall. _'What did you DO to make that... Thing want to kill you, Ash?'_

Brock had never wanted to go and attack Ash unlike Misty who jumped at the chance... How selfish of her. The man had confronted Oak and his mysterious employer about it only for Ash's mom to appear behind him with her Mr. Mime, the last thing he had recalled was Mimey waving his hands in Brock's face... And he knew no more.

When Brock was finally released from the effects of Hypnosis. Brock found he was back home, with 3 new Pokeballs and an egg, containing Pokemon he got as a 'reward' for doing... What he was forced to do to Ash. Brock had learned from a note that was left with the so called reward that he had helped... Kill Ash and that if he _ever _told anyone what had transpired that day, they'd kill his family. Brock wanted to wish that the stranger was bluffing but the shadow man had his brother Forrest kidnapped and returned, beaten. Later on in the week, Brock found out from Misty when she went to get her Togepi back that Ash was very much alive and had 'stolen' the baby Pokemon from her.

The squinty eyed man had never felt so relieved.

* * *

*Kanto Region; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's Lab*

"Really, you caught an Eevee, Gary? Congratulations, those are very rare Pokemon to come by, my boy." A certain old coot told a spiky haired boy over the phone.

The boy, Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, was on the other end of the line with an Eevee on his shoulder, smiling.

"Thanks Gramps, me and my Pokemon are training hard for the Johto league." Gary smirked.

Oak smirked as well. "I would hope so, my boy."

Gary looked away for a second when a female's voice was heard. "Gary!"

Gary turned back to his grandfather and waved. "Bye Gramps, gotta go!" and the boy hung up.

Oak turned away from the phone, thoughtful.

_'Hmmm... Johto, huh. Perhaps a certain brat and his rat are hiding out there?'_

The professor left the room in deep thought.

* * *

*Kanto Region; Tohjo Falls; Pokemon Center*

After Gary hung up on his grandfather, he turned around to see a brown haired girl looking at him with a smirk.

"Hey! Gare-Bare, time to get some training in."

Gary smiled while his Eevee hopped off of his shoulder to sprint out to the battlefield of the Pokemon center they were at.

Gary and the girl walked out to a different side of the battlefield. It was a stare down from there.

Gary smirked and gestured for his Eevee to take the field. The little brown fox was more than happy to oblige as he leapt onto the field and entered a battle stance.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the younger Oak's Pokemon and simply said, "Eh, the newbies, huh?"

Gary nodded. "Yeah, I want to give Eevee some experience."

"Ok, we'll play it that way then." The girl took a ball off her belt and pitched it into the field, it opened and the Pokemon inside materialised into a tan cat Pokemon with a charm on its forehead. It was a Meowth.

Unlike the Meowth we know though, this one looked competent in battle.

Meowth and Eevee locked eyes and growled at each other.

Gary took charge, "Eevee! Quick Attack, let's go!"

The brown haired girl smirked. "Speed won't help you here, Meowth, Dig!" The cat mewled and dug itself into the ground to avoid the Evolution Pokemon's attack.

Eevee stopped running as soon as Meowth disappeared. "E?"

That was when Meowth popped up from the ground and struck Eevee, sending the fox to the ground.

Gary gritted his teeth before calling. "Swift!"

Eevee's tail glowed and released a volley of star shaped projectiles at the Cat Pokemon, striking Meowth.

"Meow!"

Gary took advantage of the situation well. "Bite! Don't let Meowth recover!"

Eevee swiftly grabbed Meowth by the paw in his jaws, causing the cat more pain.

The girl then smirked, perfect. "Meowth... Pay Day!" Meowth also smirked through the pain as his charm began to glow. The spiky haired boy gasped as he realized his partner was in a vulnerable place 7right now.

"Eevee, get out of there!"

Eevee made a motion to let go but was blasted by a volley of coins from the Scratch Cat Pokemon, slamming Eevee into a wall.

Eevee layed there, unmoving. Gary sighed and made to return the Evolution Pokemon but Eevee slowly got up, breathing heavily but stared determinedly at Gary's opponent and her smirking Pokemon.

Gary was shocked... Eevee was that determined to win for him? The girl looked impressed.

"Nice, Gare-Bare, seems that Eevee is pretty determined." The female trainer then sighed. "Too bad I'm winning this battle, Meowth! Swift!"

Meowth's tail glowed and he released the star projectiles at the fox. Gary decided to bring out the big guns.

"Eevee-," Eevee looked back at Gary with trust in his eyes. "-use Last Resort!" Eevee smirked and turned back to the cat and began to charge a bright gold beam in front of his mouth. Just as the Swift looked like it would strike Eevee, the brown Pokemon released the gold beam, which blasted its way across the field, leaving a scar in the dirt. The Last Resort attack tore through Meowth's Swift, shocking the Pokemon and its trainer. Meowth realized the danger that attack imposed should it strike and tried to run before the attack struck the Scratch Cat Pokemon, sending the Pokemon flying into a tree, unconscious.

Gary crossed his arms and smirked in victory before Eevee jumped into his arms, utterly exhausted but happy to have won for his trainer. "E! Eevee!"

The young Oak hugged his Pokemon. "I'm proud of you, Eevee. Take a rest." Gary stroked the Evolution Pokemon before taking out the small brown Pokemon's Pokeball and recalled him for a rest. Gary then looked over at his opponent, who was stroking her pouting Meowth. The Pallet trainer then headed their way.

"You did wonderfully, Meowth, thank you and take a rest." The girl then returned her feline Pokemon. She then looked up at Gary with a smile before standing up and putting out her hand for good sportsmanship. Gary happily obliged.

"Congrats Gare-Bare, you've been raising that Eevee well for it to defeat Meowth like that."

"Well, Leaf, what can I say, I _am _gonna be the best trainer someday, just you wait."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Arrogant as ever, I see."

Gary glared at her. Leaf's expression then fell. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask, but where is Ash-Boy? I mean, I haven't heard from him since the Indigo League."

Gary's face fell at that as well. "I... don't know, he didn't come back to Pallet with Mrs. Ketchum, Gramps, or those 2 guys that seemed to be traveling with him. I should ask them where he is the next time I call him."

Leaf narrowed her eyes. "How odd, not even with his mother?"

"Nope."

Leaf took on a think pose for a bit before shaking her head. "I'll be heading out now Gary, see ya around. I'll see if I can find Ash while I'm at it." And the brown haired girl sprinted away.

Gary was left alone after that. Deep in thought. While he and Ash had a falling out back when they were kids, Gary nevered wanted any harm wished upon him. Something must of happened, it seemed so odd that Ash had yet to come home. Sure the kid was battle crazy, but he never took Ash as the kind of guy to just up and disappear, he's too much of a family guy to do that, even if he lost the league. Something definitely happened, but what?

He'd definitely ask his grandfather about Ash the next he called him.

* * *

*some distance away from Gary's location*

A man who looked like a carbon copy of Gary, only with lighter hair had been watching the battle between Gary and Leaf with narrowed but proud eyes.

"Guess that settles it, thank Arceus, my son and Leaf aren't involved in this madness." A small yellow fox-like Pokemon yipped at his feet. The man chuckled and scratched the Pokemon behind the ear.

"Well don't just stand there playboy. We gotta call him." an older dark brown haired woman said from behind the man, a purple blob Pokemon was sitting on her shoulder.

The man smirked. "Yeah, I guess so." The guy pulled out a holo caster and typed in a number.

A hooded figure appeared in a hologram. "...Yes?" the voice spoke softly,

"Hey Red, looks like we were right, Gary and Leaf are completely oblivious to recent events involving Ash."

The man bristled at Ash's name. "... That's good..."

The Gary lookalike gained a curious look. "So... what now?"

The hooded figure stayed silent for a moment before sighing softly. "Keep an eye on things, Oak knows that Ash is alive and well and will begin his hunt for the young boy, we must not let them meet, Ash is nowhere near ready for that encounter."

The light brown haired man nodded in agreement, so did the female behind him. "Yeah, no doubt about that, we'll get my father off Ash's tail." Red nodded.

"Thank you, Blue, Green." The line went dead after that.

Blue turned to Green with a knowing look in his eyes. "Well, looks like we got another adventure. Just like old times, huh Green?"

Green nodded. "Indeed we do, come on, playboy, let's get started. That bastard you call a father won't know what hit em!" That's when Green's purple Pokemon leapt off her shoulder and morphed into a Dragonite. Green jumped onto the Pokemon's back.

Blue reached for 2 Pokeballs and used one to return the yellow Pokemon with him. He then opened the other one, which materialized into a very large Pidgeot, much larger than Ash's. Blue hopped onto the large bird and with that Green and Blue took off on their respective Pokemon into the distance.

* * *

*Johto Region; ?; ?*

After ending the call with Blue and Green, Red sighed.

He was glad that Ash was safe, that those traitors hadn't actually succeeded.

But he knew that wasn't gonna stop... _Him _from finishing what the traitors started.

* * *

*Kanto Region; Around Tohjo Falls; Forest; Several hours after the battle between Leaf and Gary*

It had been at least 2 hours since Leaf had parted ways with her childhood friend Gary Oak. Leaf had to say, she was impressed with the young boy's battle skills, now she wasn't as crazy for battles as Ash and Gary were. She was more of an explorer, she wanted to get a record of every Pokemon on the planet! Complete the Pokedex, no one had been able to so far, except for a few...

But let's leave them nameless for now.

Leaf sighed, she had returned to Pallet Town some time ago and had heard Ash's mom was back in town, so that meant that Ash was as well! Of course when she asked, Delia, Professor Oak, the Pewter City gym leader, and some carrot headed girl, had clammed up faster than a Cloyster.

That... Was abnormal.

Did something happen to one of her closest childhood friends? If so, why would Mrs. Ketchum, and the kindly professor hide it?

She had some investigating to do.

The female trainer fingered a Pokeball on her belt before unclipping it and giving the capsule a toss. The ball opened and a fierce avian Pokemon materialized with a loud, ferocious caw and spread its wings.

Leaf chuckled. Forever the bully, this one. "Ok Fearow, let's go home... To Pallet Town." Fearow nodded mutely and bowed its head to let its trainer onto its back, to which Leaf obliged and hopped right on. With another angry caw, Fearow spread its large wingspan and took off into the sky, carrying Leaf. In the direction of Pallet Town.

* * *

**So there you have it, we get some insight into the minds of Misty and Brock, Oak decides to begin his search for Ash in Johto, and Gary and Leaf have entered the story, but their roles are less prominent in this arc. Blue and Green have been met too, so has the finally revealed Red, but we all knew who he was already!**

**Also Pokemon Sword and Shield are hitting it up! I'm on Team Sobble, which starter do you hope to get?**


	10. Fit To Be Tide

**This chapter was a workout! It's really long sorry! Though finally Ash challenges a gym.**

**Oh and the recent episodes of the SM anime. Ash FINALLY won a league, yay! Although, it would have been better if they all had full teams! Well at least the SM anime is better than BW. Naganadel came back too! What a twist, didn't see that coming!**

**Sirfetch'd... I need it.**

**Reviews: (Forgot to put these in)**

**Darkknight55: Thanks! I wanted to take a overused concept and try and add some originality to it, at least a bit.**

**AshXMay ROCKS: Congratulations! your my first flamer, just so you know, it hardly fazed me, I have nerves of steel.**

**PotaroReader: Well everyone has their preferences! But I'm flattered that my story is great enough that someone who doesn't even like the Ash betrayal concept is reading it. Honestly I'm not super into them either unless the plot is actually good and really going somewhere.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

**midnightscar17: Can't tell ya that, spoilers!**

**Ash has come a long way , hasn't he?**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mikan Island; the Beach*

Lapras cooed loudly as she swam into shore to let off her passengers. When they leapt off her shell, she collapsed into the sand for a well deserved rest.

They had been traveling to Mikan Island for a whole week **(AN: It's been 2 weeks since the betrayal)** and had stopped at a couple deserted islands for some hardcore training to prepare Ash for his first true battle since the betrayal.

Ash had merely asked Allena for some advice but that was it, he never even attempted to make small talk with the blonde girl and Tracey.

Ash allowed them to travel with him yes, but that's just it, they weren't friends,_ they weren't friends_. Allena was just knowledgeable about Pokemon and training, she was a veteran and as for Tracey…. Sometimes Ash felt like he was too nice.

Ash shook himself from his thoughts and returned his tired Lapras. The boy then turned to Allena, who had some sort of device out.

"So… this is Mikan Island?" He asked carefully.

Allena looked up from the device and nodded. Aero was perched on her shoulder, picking at his teeth.

"Yes, it says so on my map." Ash nodded.

Tracey took that moment to comment.

"So, the gym?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah."

Pikachu sparked his cheeks to show his readiness for a fight. And the mouse meant more than just the gym battle.

* * *

*Meanwhile in the ocean*

A periscope pops up from the big blue, seemingly spying on Ash and company. The perpetrator appears to be an abnormally large Magikarp.

"Hahahahahah!" A feminine voice cackled.

A submarine _shaped_ like a Magikarp.

"We're still on the Twerp and Pikachu's trail!" Jessie exclaimed.

Her lavender haired companion though was slumped over his pedaling equipment, utterly exhausted. "I'm pooped!"

"Meowth too…." Their feline cohort consented.

The 2 stopped pedaling their sub and with only Jessie doing all the work, no wonder the contraption ended up sinking.

"Ah! We're sinking, Arceus dammit, you fools!"

The angry pink haired woman smacked both James and Meowth with a fan she 'magically' pulled from somewhere. "Get off your lazy laurels and. Keep. Pedaling!"

"But Jessie, we've been pedaling all day." James complained. Meowth was panting in the background.

"Well the boss isn't happy with us and unless we actually bring him something worthwhile, he'll kick us out!"

"What? He can't do that, I'm indispensable!"

"Sure, what eva' ya say Jimmy-Boy…"

That spurred both males on, with Meowth adding, "We gotta get ourselves some rare Pokemon or the boss will give us da boot!"

But then, there was a sound of metal clanging against something and the whole sub shuddered as it's pedaling mechanism jammed up, leaving the TRio struggling to reach the shores of Mikan Island.

"Ohhhhhh…!" James moaned.

"Eeekkkk…!" Meowth huffed.

"Ugh, the pedals are STUCK!" Jessie screeched.

Its seems the Magikarp shaped sub's propellers got jammed with some kelp. Leaving the metal contraption to sink into the depths below…

"I don't want to be buried at sea!"

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mikan Island; On route to the gym*

After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center for Lapras, the gang was following Allena as she led them to the gym, in the distance, a building could be seen. Must of been the gym.

It certainly looked like it.

As the gang neared the building, Pikachu and Aero's noses twitched before they both called out.

'Hey, look!'

'Is that a… coconut?'

Allena, Ash and Tracey followed the Pokemon's eyes and saw what had gotten their attention.

It was a lone coconut under a palm tree.

Allena shook her head. "It's just a coconut, they commonly grow on palm trees, must have fallen out, what's the big deal?"

Pikachu and Aero narrowed their eyes though and both raced towards the coconut. The electric mouse sniffed the hard fruit and put on a confused face as Aero looked up at the tree and narrowed his eyes.

'Hey… is that ...?' The prehistoric reptile asked.

Ash sighed and walked towards the 2 Pokemon and kneeled down. "What's this about?" he asked as he picked the fruit up, wondering what had gotten the 2 'mons so worked up.

Pikachu saw it and tried to call out. 'Ash! Wait!'

It was too late, when Ash picked the coconut up, tons of water fell on him and Pikachu. They were soaked.

Allena, Aero, and Tracey gained shocked expressions, clearly not expecting that.

Pikachu - however - was not amused. He narrowed his eyes and searched the perimeter for the culprit.

Then a spiky, dark blue haired boy appeared from behind a nearby palm tree.

"HA! I got you _so_ good!"

Ash and co. turned to him, Ash looking at him with a shocked expression as the others narrowed their eyes.

Allena snarled. "That's not very nice, you know, he never did anything to you."

Ash meanwhile saw a string attached to the offending fruit and looked up to where it leads to a rigged up bucket and rope in the tree. After surveying the offending prank props, the black haired boy turned back to the kid.

The boy sneered and gave Ash a look."It's just a prank, none of you need to cry about it."

Pikachu hissed at that while Ash just turned his head away, he couldn't deal with this right now, he couldn't.

"If any of you are planning to take on my sister, good luck! You'll need it, she and the rest of the Orange Crew are the best! Only elite trainers can take them on!" The boy boasted.

Ash mumbled. "Well… I'm not much of an elite… only got top 16 in the Indigo League…"

The boy heard him and laughed derogatively. "Just top 16?! Why are you even here! You won't last a second!"

Tracey and Allena looked about ready to step in when they heard Ash make a weird sound. He almost looked ready to cry. The boy didn't seem to notice though before he pulled out a Pokeball and pointed it at the trio and 2 Pokemon.

"I challenge one of you to a battle!"

Allena saw Ash was out of it, his eyes looked clouded and deep in thought. His loyal electric companion was trying to cheer him up.

The blonde then nodded to herself and stepped forward. Aero moving to her side.

"I'll fight you." She said calmly and decisively.

The boy snorted but nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping for the idiot over there, but you'll do."

Allena's eyes seemed to grow colder. This kid was dead. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Aero stepped forward, sensing his trainer's thought process. She wanted this snot nosed brat down and out. He would see to it.

The boy threw his Pokeball and out came a Poliwhirl.

The Pokemon swung its fists around and took one look at its opponent before smiling smugly.

A Rock type. This would be easy! Both trainer and Pokemon seemed to have the same thought process, what with their similar arrogant expressions.

"Guess you don't know your types well, water beats rock anyday!"

Allena smiled sweetly… too sweetly, before she shrugged. "We'll see."

The boy shrugged back before calling. "Poliwhirl! Use Bubble Beam!"

The Tadpole Pokemon nodded and shot a fast stream of bubbles at Aero from his stomach. The Fossil Pokemon gave the attack a bored look and simply took it.

When the attack struck, the boy boasted. "Ha! Direct hit, I'm gonna win, if I haven't already!"

When the smoke cleared though, Aero was just wiping off some dirt that had gotten on his scales, looking completely fine.

The boy and Poliwhirl looked shocked.

Allena smiled. "Guess it's my turn, Aero! Be a good sport and use….. Dragon Pulse."

The boy scrambled to do something. "Quick! Poliwhirl, use Water Gun!"

Poliwhirl released a stream of pressurized water and Aero released a dragon shaped beam of energy. Both attacks slammed into each other, Dragon Pulse easily overpowering Water Gun and slamming Poliwhirl into the dirt. The Tadpole Pokemon did not get back up.

The boy stood there with a stupid expression on his face before he shook himself out of his shock and ran to the fallen water type.

Allena looked indifferent while Aero looked rather proud of himself before the duo backed off and went to see if Ash was okay.

Tracey looked shocked and excited at the same time as he watched that rather short, one-sided battle before he followed the veteran trainer to the black haired 10 year old.

Ash meanwhile, just watched the battle, not entirely there. His thoughts trained on what the brat had said, it reminded him too much of the betrayal and the traitor's hurtful words. That was when he felt someone talking to him and he snapped out of the trance he had found himself in.

"Hey, Ash, you ok?"

Ash turned to the concerned face of Allena, whose Pokemon partner had hopped onto her shoulder.

Ash stared blankly at her for a few seconds. Did she seem… concerned?

Pikachu snuggled up to him. 'Ash?'

Ash turned to Pikachu with that same blank look before he turned back to Allena with a slow nod. "Yeah."

Tracey chose that moment to speak up. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

The trio and 2 Pokemon turned to the boy who - after comforting his Pokemon - returned his Poliwhirl to its 'ball and chose that moment to speak up.

"Well, fine! So you're good, but I bet that kid with the Pikachu can't beat me." he said more slowly and unsurely.

Allena, Tracey, Pikachu, Aero, and even Ash this time, narrowed their eyes.

It was a dramatic stare down before…

"Senta!"

The newly identified Senta stumbled a bit at the voice before he slowly turned around to see a dark auburn haired girl with a black tank top, a salmon colored long skirt, and white shoes.

The woman looked as angry as a Primeape. "Senta, what have I told you about pranking other people? And challenging them to matches?" the woman crossed her arms and stared Senta down.

The boy started to sweat nervously before replying, "W-well sis, I was just, uh, proving to these trainers that they have a long way to go before they can beat you and the rest of the crew."

The woman narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Ash and co., she gave them a sheepish look.

"I'm so sorry about my brother, he's can be such a brat sometimes, I'm Cissy, the Mikan Island Gym Leader." That was when the newly identified Cissy took in Allena and a big smile came over her face.

"Oh! Allena! It's been too long!" Cissy and Allena brought each other in for a hug, Aero demanded attention from the gym leader, Cissy was happy to oblige.

Senta looked confused. His sister knew that crazy lady and her equally crazy reptile?!

After Allena and Cissy ended their greetings, the Mikan native turned to Allena's companions. "So, who're your friends?" She inquired.

Ash stepped up first, "Oh, I'm Ash Ketchum."

Cissy's eyes widened at the surname before turning to Allena with a look. The blonde gave a subtle nod that no one but the auburn-haired girl and Fossil Pokemon caught.

Tracey was staring at Cissy dazedly before he snapped to attention. "I-Im Tracey Sketchit."

Allena eyed Tracey with amusement in her eyes while Ash turned to Tracey with a raised eyebrow, Tracey wasn't like Brock when it came to girls right?

'Hello, I'm Pikachu!'

Cissy laughed and smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

Ash chose that moment to ask a question. "Hey Cissy, I've come a long way to challenge your gym, so I challenge you!" He exclaimed.

Cissy's brother scoffed while Cissy shushed him and smiled at Ash. "I accept your challenge, but you should know, we the leaders of the Orange Archipelago don't do things like in other regions."

Ash nodded. Mew and Allena had already explained.

Trainers were tested through Pokemon related challenges and not through battles… well normal battles.

Cissy gestured to her gym. "Follow me."

And they did.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mikan Island; Mikan Island Gym*

Cissy lead them to a Pokemon battle field that with several bleachers all around. The Mikan native gestures to her bratty brother, who nods quietly and proceeds to pull out a device, press the button and the gym shifts and changes.

The bleachers fold into the wall and make way for a line of cans to appear and the battlefield shifts into pool.

Allena looked unsurprised but Ash, Tracey, and Pikachu were in awe.

Cissy turned to face Ash and spoke. "Here in the Mikan Island Gym, I specialize in water types and so the challenges I set up are to be used by water types only. You do have at least 2 right?"

Ash nodded, thinking of Kingler, Squirtle, and Lapras. "Yes."

Cissy nods. "Ok so for the first challenge, it's all about a Pokemon's accuracy with Water Gun, or Hydro Pump, or Brine, whatever pressurized water move your Pokemon knows." She points to the line of cans. "The one who can knock down the most cans wins." Cissy then took out a Pokeball and opened it, releasing a seahorse-like Pokemon, a Seadra.

Ash remembered Mandi 'The Amazing' had one, but it was always nice to have a refresh so he scanned it with his Pokedex.

**[Seadra, The Dragon Pokemon. Seadra sleeps after wriggling itself between the branches of coral. Those trying to harvest coral are occasionally stung by this Pokémon's poison barbs if they fail to notice it.]**

Seadra puffed up in pride, Aero rolled his eyes. He could shoot circles around that stupid sea dragon…

Pikachu slapped a paw to his forehead, arrogant dragons…

Ash decided to ignore the Pokemons' bickering. Allena too. Tracey was too enraptured by Cissy and appeared to be sketching… something.

Ash then realized that, while both of his on hand water types both knew Water Gun. Lapras was still resting up and Kingler was a poor shot with the move, it was still a work in progress.

So Ash decided that he'd call in someone with amazing accuracy.

"Hey Cissy, do you have a phone I could borrow? There's a Pokemon I know is perfect for this challenge."

Cissy and Seadra exchanged a look before Cissy nodded. She pointed towards the gym's phone and Ash rushed to it. The boy typed in Ivy's number and it took a few rings before she answered, looking disheveled with 3 identical looking girls racing around in the background.

_'Must of caught her at a bad time..'_

Ivy gave the 10 year old a strained smile. "Hey, Ash, what do you need?"

"Uh, I would just like to exchange Kingler for Squirtle… is everything ok over there?"

"Oh, yes, just a bit of craziness, some of our Pokemon got spooked, we're just trying to round them up. Anyway, I'll get Squirtle to you." She left the screen's view for a few minutes before returning with a Pokeball.

She placed it in the Pokeball transporter while Ash placed Kingler's in his side's slot. Ivy pressed a few keys before both Pokeballs dematerialized and switched places. Squirtle in Ash's slot and Kingler in Ivy's.

Ash picked up the 'ball and smiled. "Welcome back, old friend."

"Kingler's 'ball arrived safely, will that be all?"

"Yes, Professor, that will be all." She nodded and hung up.

Ash raced back to the others and raised the Tiny Turtle's Pokeball. "Let's do this Cissy!"

Cissy smiled at his confidence while Senta snickered under his breath, one death glare from Aero shut him up though.

Cissy and Seadra had one side while Ash had the other. The boy proceeded to throw his Pokeball and release the water starter of Kanto.

Squirtle spun out of his containment and landed in the water happily, before taking his shades out from his shell and placing them over his face.

'Yeah! It's time to kick some ass!' Ash blushed at Squirtle's choice of word.

Seadra looked unimpressed, 'It's not a real battle, this is an accuracy challenge, hold your Ponytas.'

Squirtle eyed the Dragon pokemon before snickering. 'Accuracy? I am the king of accuracy!'

'We'll see.'

"Well that's a nice Squirtle you got there …. Squirt." Cissy smirked. "Hope its a good loser."

Ash flinched at the jab and Squirtle narrowed his eyes behind his shades, that woman and her spiky dragon were going _down_.

Allena shook her head, she'd only been with Ash for about a week and he never seemed like the kind of kid to take jabs, taunts, and insults well, he honestly couldn't hold a real conversation with either her or Tracey, which brought back memories from another time… the blonde shook her head, another time, another place for a walk down memory lane.

True to the veteran's thoughts, Ash didn't take them too well and his Tiny Turtle Pokemon knew this well. Squirtle's sunglasses twinkled, it was time to shut that woman and her stupid dragon up!

With it all said and done, Cissy called the first move. "Seadra, Water Gun!" The Dragon Pokemon spewed several small streams of water at the wall of cans, hit several dead on.

Ash and Squirtle - not to be out down - followed suit. "Water Gun as well!" The Kanto water starter smirked, opened his mouth, inhaled and released his own volley of streams of water at more of the cans, hitting them all dead on.

While both Water types mercilessly attacked the cans, Allena noticed Tracey hard at work, sketching… Cissy?!

The young woman groaned, smacked her forehead and rolled her eyes. At least Tracey was more subtle about it. She'd met worse guys.

"I need more observations." Tracey mumbled, probably hoping no one heard him. Too bad Allena and Aero were unwitting eavesdroppers. The duo exchanged incredulous looks. It was just… too much.

"Hey loverboy, get your head in the game and out of the clouds or in this case, sketchpad." She hissed.

Tracey stole a look at Allena, saw the look on her face, and shivered, nodding compliantly. Both humans and the blue lizard turned to see that Seadra and Squirtle had knocked down all the cans, so Ash had passed the 1st step.

_'Good for him…. But this is only the beginning.'_ Allena thought ominously.

Cissy and Ash exchanged determined looks before Cissy smiled, "Well, that was impressive, but now let's move onto something more challenging, moving targets!" The gym leader nodded at her brother, who pressed another button on the remote. One of the gym's walls opened up and the humans and 'mons were greeted by the breezy sea air and crystal clear sky.

"Here we go." Senta supplied.

Cissy locked eyes with her Dragon Pokemon, "You ready Seadra?" Seadra nodded.

'Always, Cissy, time to teach that turtle a lesson!'

Squirtle growled at that comment. Ash looked between the water types nervously.

"Then hit it, Senta!"

Cissy's brother smirked and nodded, pressing more buttons to activate a machine waiting outside that released a flying red disk.

"Go, Seadra!" Cissy called. The Dragon Pokemon hooted a cheer and leapt up before shooting a bigger water stream at the disk, smashing it into smithereens.

"Huh, Seadra is as sharp as ever." Allena murmured. Her Fossil Pokemon sharing in her sentients.

'Yeah, sure, Allena, but _I_ could do better.' Aero held his head high. His trainer rolled her eyes at the pterosaur's antics.

Tracey was rushing through another sketch. "I'm trying to capture how Seadra looks just before they fire." The headband wearing boy was scrutinizing his sketch of Cissy's Seadra.

"Send triple!" Cissy called. Her brother assented to her orders and 3 more flying red disks appeared, the blue 'mon then leapt and shot 3 consecutive Water Guns at all 3 flying projectiles, smashing them to bits.

Ash was left in awe, that was impressive, Seadra was clearly trained well.

"Let's see Squirtle top that!" The Mikan native hollered from the other side of the pool.

Ash blinked before nodding determinedly, Squirtle saluting winking at his trainer from beneath his shades in support. "We'll sure as hell try!" Ash clenched his fists.

'Hell yeah, we will!' Squirtle chortled.

"We're ready! Let 'em fly!"

'Yeah!'

With Ash and his own water type's resolve, a single red projectile was shot out from the machine, where Squirtle took the initiative and fired off his own Water Gun, destroying the disk.

Ash smiled, getting more excited, he felt so alive! "Make it triple!"

'Yeah, this is child's play!' Squirtle smirked.

3 red disks were shot into the air when the words left Ash's mouth, Squirtle decided to show off a bit and twirl in the air, firing off 3 shots of Water Gun, smashing each disk.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT SQUIRTLE!" Ash yelled in excitement.

Squirtle crossed his arms and smirked proudly, "Naturally." and he scoffed for dramatic affect.

Cissy laughed and clapped. "Wonderful, Ash! Now we'll fire off one more target and who ever hits it first wins!"

Cissy and Seadra locked eyes with Ash and Squirtle, both sides determined to overcome the other.

"A quick draw… ok." Ash mumbled.

'You can do it Ash!' Pikachu and Aero called from where they were watching with Allena and Tracey, though Pikachu was clearly keeping his distance from the 2 humans.

It seemed like everything became slow as Cissy, Ash, Squirtle, Seadra, and the spectators awaited the final projectile's entrance when the trigger was pulled and the disk entered the gym's view. Squirtle and Seadra reacted immediately, firing off their respective Water Guns.

Both shots headed towards the red disk… before both smashed into it at the same time, tearing it to ribbits.

Tracey had brought out his binoculars to see which Water Gun actually hit the target.

Allena's eyes were closed and she smiled. Aero looked up at her with a knowing look.

"Well… that's unexpected." the girl smiled.

'Yeah… who knew?' her scaly friend agreed.

Tracey brought down his binoculars before saying, "Both attacks hit the target at the same time."

Both Ash and Cissy stared at Tracey for a second, with blank expressions. Squirtle and Seadra looked scandalized.

Cissy came to first. "Yeah… it looked that way too, seems this match is a draw!"

Seadra's eyes widened. 'Wait…. What!?'

Squirtle looked a little dejected before Ash picked him up."Great job Squirtle! A tie is certainly better than a loss."

Squirtle perked up. 'Ok fine, whatever, still wish I coulda beaten that prickly snorkel nose a lesson in TRUE battle fashion.'

Seadra gave Squirtle an irritated glare.

Senta walked up to his sister. "What now Cissy?"

"Oh don't worry, to break a tie, we gotta have a Pokemon wave ride."

Ash turned to her, "Pokemon wave ride?"

"It's basically a race where trainers ride their water type Pokemon on any type of body of water, whether the ocean, or a lake, yeah?" Allena called to the younger trainer.

Ash nodded, well it's a good thing he has a water Pokemon that is rideable.

* * *

*Several minutes later*

"So all you have to do is ride your water Pokemon all the way to that buoy and back, simple." Cissy pointed to a flag buoy far out into the ocean.

Ash squinted in the harsh sunlight and nodded carefully. _'Seems simple enough… '._

Cissy then pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air, "Blastoise! Let's go!"

"Blast!" Squirtle's final form hollered.

"Ok, I got just the Pokemon for Blastoise! Lapras, I choose you!" Ash throws Lapras' 'ball, releasing the Transport Pokemon.

"Laaa~!"

"Hey, Lapras, think we can beat Cissy and her Blastoise in a race?" Lapras nods happily.

'I think we can, Ash.'

"That's the spirit!"

Tracey looks at Lapras with a smile. "Lapras is one of the strongest swimmers there is."

Allena nods, she should know, _'Hmmm, maybe I should get Luna…'_

Cissy speaks to grab everyone's attention. "Ok, let's get started."

Senta - who is standing by his sister's side - holds up a smoke gun and calls, "As soon as this goes off, the race starts, got that?"

Ash nods, "Yeah."

That was when Team Rocket's Magikarp submarine broke the ocean's surface. The iconic trio appeared from the hatch, looking utterly exhausted.

Cissy looked at them with concern, while her brother looked a bit surprised. "Hey! Do you need first aid?"

The gym leader's voice grabbed the 3 idiots' attention and they regained their composures, deciding to then pull out their dumb motto.

"Prepare for the trouble of trouble!"

"And make it desert island double!" A seaweed covered James followed.

As the trio continues to ramble, Ash, Tracey, Allena, Pikachu, and Aero just gave flat and unimpressed looks.

"Is it the same thing _every_ time?" the blond asked.

Ash and Pikachu's flat looks became all the more unimpressed and they nodded. "Yes, but at least they changed the first part, a bit."

Tracey looked starstruck at Meowth. "A talking Meowth? Wow! I mean I remember him from before, but there was a lot going on then."

Cissy tapped Ash on the shoulder, making him flinch back before he turned to her. "Do you know what those weirdos are talking about?" she pointed to Team Rocket.

Ash's facial expression changed back to its flat look before he sighed in exasperation, "Not exactly, but I'm used to it." he chuckled nervously.

"-Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth! That's right! "

Jessie then spread out her arms, happy, while James and Meowth covered their faces, grit their teeth, and began to tremble.

"It's great to be back in fresh air!"

"F-for a-a m-minute there, I thought we wouldn't make it!"

"I'm thankful for the 9 lives!"

Ash chose that moment to intrude. "That's great and all, but can you guys _leave_ now?" he asked irritably.

'Please! We seriously don't feel like dealing with you idiots right now…. Unless I need a good frying target.' Pikachu seconded.

Aero grumbled. 'I feel sorry for you guys… having to be stalked by these dummies and be forced to listen to their rambles.'

James took offense, "Go away!? Do you know what we suffered to get here?" James put a look of pure desperation on and continued, "Our sub got tangled in some seaweed and one of us was forced to swim out and untangle us!" James remembered in great detail that he lost to both Jessie and Meowth and therefore had to do the deed… it wasn't fun.

While stuck in memory lane. James sat down with a depressed look as he remembered. "It was like an awful movie." Anime tears streamed down the lavender haired man's face.

Meowth pulled a toy hammer out of nowhere and smacked his comrade with it. "Quit whining and get over yourself!" James gained swirls in his eyes as Meowth shouted at him. "Look over there! We can bag ourselves Pikachu, that Lapras, Blastoise, and the weird Aerodactyl all in one go!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Let's do it!"

The humans of the TRio grabbed their Pokeballs before…

"Aero! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Allena's call spurred the others on, while the pterosaur charged draconic energy in his jaws.

"Lapras! Pikachu, Ice Beam and Thunderbolt!"

"Blastoise! Hydro Pump!"

The trio screamed nervously before all the attacks slammed into them, sending them and their submarine flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" and with that, the TRio's iconic twinkle appeared in the sky.

Ash and Cissy turned to each other casually, as if they hadn't just blasted off some criminals.

Cissy then turned to her fully evolved Kanto starter. "You ready?"

Blastoise pumped a fist. 'Yeah!'

Ash turned to Lapras. "You?"

Lapras brayed and nodded. 'Let's do it Ash!'

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on." The Mikan native spoke.

Ash turned to the gym leader and saw that Cissy had gotten on her fully evolved water Pokemon's cannon.

"The trainers _stand_ on their Pokemon in a wave ride race." Allena nodded to Cissy's statement. Ash cringed.

"Well… that will make it harder, have you ever done something like this, Ash?" Tracey sounded worried.

'Oh dear…' Pikachu whimpered.

Ash looked nervously at Lapras before she dragged herself into the water and looked back at Ash with kind eyes, 'It's ok Ash, ma-maybe if we trust each other enough, we can beat Blastoise.'

Ash gave Lapras a kind smile, "Thank you, Lapras, t-that makes me feel better." Tears were in his eyes from the Transport Pokemon's words. Cissy, Senta, and Tracey's eyes widened though.

"Cissy leaned over to Allena. "Can he…?" The blond shushed her and nodded. Senta looked towards the girls with a strange look on his face. Tracey just looked between Ash and Lapras, with a calculating gaze.

Ash ignored all the going ons behind him as he slowly and shakily got on Lapras' back and stood up, shaking uncontrollably, trying to gain his balance.

Cissy and Blastoise though, decided to be showoffs and Blastoise ran to the water, with Cissy not even worried at all. The gym duo waited patiently for Ash and Lapras to gain their bearings.

"This seems dangerous Ash, maybe you should forget it." Tracey called, seeing Ash struggle.

Ash turned to Tracey with a dangerous look in his eye, that seemed too close to what the traitors said, though it _sounded_ concerned, but that couldn't be!

"I can do it! I can't just give up just because it's difficult, if I want to be a better trainer…" Ash trailed off as Lapras took her position next to Blastoise. Allena nodded with a smile, he had the right attitude.

Both water types began to eye the buoy with determination, it was time. Cissy's brother got into position as well.

Cissy gave Ash a smirk. "Hope you don't quit while you're ahead, that's a mighty fine attitude you got there!"

"READY!?" Senta yelled, holding up the confetti gun.

Ash and Cissy nodded, their respective Pokemon narrowing their eyes.

Senta pressed the switch and confetti exploded out of the nozzle. "GO!" The 2 water types tore through the currents of the big blue, the race was on!

Ash's companions and Pikachu began cheering the black haired boy on, while Senta cheered on his sister, of course.

Ash struggled to stay on his water type's back before he finally found his bearings. Ash called over the wind, "Ok, Lapras, try to get inside!" Lapras nodded.

"Don't let 'em Blastoise!" Blastoise nodded.

"Of course, Cissy!"

Both blue Pokemon collided with each other, almost making Ash fall off.

"Again!"

"Keep stopping them!"

They continually bashed at each other's sides, trying to overpower the other, and failing to do so. Despite Lapras being young, her species were naturally very strong so she could stand up to Blastoise quite well, despite the fact that the older water type had more experience.

"Well they may have spirit, but we have strength!"

'Yeah, we do, I'm not losing!'

Blastoise gave Lapras a particularly hard bash and Lapras faltered, causing Ash to stumble off of her, Lapras gave out a surprised cry before she noticed Ash's situation. 'Ash!' The Transport Pokemon snatched Ash by his jacket and pulled him back onto her back, all while continuing to swim.

Ash caught his breath. "O-oh tha-thank you Lapras, thank you." Ash hugged the Pokemon's neck. She smiled back at him. That's when our heroes noticed Cissy took that chance to pull ahead and speed their way around the buoy flag, and turning around to swim in the opposite direction to the 10 year old and baby Pokemon. Ash gained a determined expression and said, "Come on Lapras, we can't let them win!" The boy clenched his fists as Lapras tore around the buoy and began to speed up towards the Mikan gym leader and her Kanto starter.

"Let's go for it, Lapras!"

'You got it, Ash!'

Both Pokemon became neck and neck as they raced back to the shore, struggling to gain the upper hand, both trainers spurring their Pokemon on.

"You can do it!" Tracey called.

"Come on Ash!" Allena continued.

'Kick their asses!' Aero added his 2 cents.

'You can do it, Ash! I believe in you!' Ash's faithful Pikachu, yelled the loudest.

"Sis! Don't let that second-rate trainer beat you!" Senta screamed.

Cissy - with a look of total seriousness - said, "Well, your better than I thought!"

"Well thanks!" Ash smiled nervously at her.

That was when the 2 trainers heard the sound of rushing water. Both trainers gained terrified looks before slowly turning around to see a giant wave chasing them up to shore.

"Ah!"

"Gah!

Ash's company and Cissy's brother gasped with worry, Allena gained a look of concentration before she shook her head, she had a feeling….

'Oh no you don't, take this!' Lapras screeched before unleashing an Ice Beam at the offending wave, freezing her and Ash's side of the rampaging water, unfortunately Cissy's side did not get the same luxury and Cissy was knocked from her water type's back by the wave and sent flying through the air.

"Ah! Blastoise!"

'I got ya!' Blastoise bellowed as he gained his footing in the air. Blastoise landed smoothly back into the water, just in time to catch his falling trainer.

"Oh thank you, Blastoise, you saved me!"

"Of course I did Cissy, you're welcome!' Blastoise returned cheerfully.

Tracey looked starstruck. "She really trained that Blastoise well!" He gushed.

Allena rolled her eyes. "Of course she did, she's a gym leader, she's the protector of this island, all gym leaders are far from pushovers, and seriously. Give. it. A. Rest!" and she smacked Tracey for his clear infatuation for her friend.

Back with the race, Cissy told her 'mon. "Let's catch up, Blastoise." Blastoise growled back in affirmation. The Kanto starter sped up ahead of Ash and Lapras with Cissy giving a snarky, "See ya at the finish line!"

"I don't think so…" Ash mumbled before he began to grin. "Lapras! Aim an Ice Beam straight to shore!" Lapras brayed before she complied with the command, frozen energy manifested in her maw before she shot the beam of ice at the ocean in her path, creating a sort of ice bridge. Lapras leapt onto the slippery pathway and skidded across it, speeding up to a surprised Cissy and Blastoise, and one again, they were neck and neck.

Ash's company and Senta's brother continued to cheer for their respective competitors.

It was crunch time now, both Pokemon struggling to overpower the other, both teams in deep concentration as they neared the finish line, and as they both crossed the line….

Lapras made it by the nose, literally.

Senta gasped in surprise while Allena just smiled softly, _'Ice path huh? That's new.'_

The others smiled in happiness.

Lapras finally pulled to a stop and Ash tumbled off…. And into a tree.

"Agh!" He gasped in pain and surprise.

Pikachu raced to his trainer, 'Ash! You did it! And are you ok?'

Ash recovered quickly before bringing his starter into a hug, "Oh Pikachu! Yes I'm ok!"

"Well! That was a great race, and it was pretty smart of you to use Lapras' Ice beam to make a path." Cissy smiled while her brother looked at Ash in a whole new light.

"Yeah that was cool!" Senta said.

"Well I can see how you made it so far in the Indigo League and I bet you'll do great in the Orange League too." Cissy held out a badge. "Here is the Coral Eye badge of the Mikan gym, proof that you won here." Ash took the badge with a shy smile.

"Well… thank you." Ash shrugged shyly and held up the badge. "Great! I got the Coral Eye badge!" Ash held the badge up in his signature pose, Pikachu and Lapras hollering in happiness.

Allena smiled at the sight and said softly, "That's great Ash, good job."

"Yeah that was impressive." Tracey agreed.

Aero gave Ash a smirk. 'You'll go far.'

Pikachu gave Aero a look before slowly smiling. Maybe…

* * *

*Orange Islands; ?; ?; later that night*

The sea tosses and turns smoothly along the shores of one of the archipelago's islands, the moonlight reflecting on the water, before something disrupts the peacefulness with a gigantic splash!

It was a sub… but this one looked bigger and more menacing than the TRio's Magikarp one. This was was black plated and had the classic red R pasted onto its side. A periscope emerged from one of the sub's compartments.

A man sneered as he looked through the scope.

"Well, this must be it."

One of the man's underlings gasped as she looked at the readings on a screen. "Sir! Look!" The apparent boss looked at the screen, a red dot was blinking and beeping on it. The man smiled.

"That's it! It's here!"

It was then that the red R became more prominent on the man's chest.

The man's eyes glinted with evil intent. "Project…. EV-3."

* * *

**Yeah... that was long. I hoped you enjoyed it though.**

**We got some foreshadowing for you kiddos!**

**Ash is a no-go for immediate human friendships right now. Of course Tracey and Allena have gotta prove him wrong, but it will take time. Time heals all wounds after all.**

**Ash really needed that confidence booster, wouldn't you say?**


	11. Pokemon Re-Volts

**Woo! Sorry for the long wait, schoolwork and I went on vacation with no access to my computer while on said vacation.**

**Anywho, here's an extra long chapter for you ladies and gents!**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: While I don't disagree, you don't have to be so rude to me, if you don't like my story, don't read it. The whole fandom has not gone to 'total shit' as you say, sometimes its just hard to come up with new ideas, honestly there's more to the fandom than fanfiction.**

**Dragonsrule18: Oh, thank you! Yeah, I feel like that would be boring since its been done like a million times, I wanted to to a story where you actually see the growth, ya know? I can't see Ash as completely cold, maybe a little since he ****_was _****almost killed by so called friends and family. Distrust would definitely be there. You gotta earn the right to be OP my friend :)**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mandarin Island; the docks*

It had been 3 days since Ash's battle against Cissy of Mikan island and the 10 year old and company were just swimming into shore where Lapras let off her passengers, Ash stepped onto the docks, Allena and Tracey flanking him, and Aero and Pikachu on their respective trainer's shoulders. That was when yelling and scuffling could be heard.

Allena turned and narrowed her eyes at something with Ash, Pikachu, Aero, and Tracey following her line of sight.

There were 3 trainers surrounded by a Grimer, Magnemite, and Voltorb.

"Woah, Grimer, what the hell? It's me!"

"Voltorb, don't ya recognize me!"

"Magnemite…. Why!"

The 3 Pokemon glared at their respective trainers with glassy looks in their eyes, they began to close in on their trembling partners. Ash, Allena, and Tracey (with Ash returning Lapras) are spurred on by the trainers' pleas and they rushed to help the hapless Pokemon trainers.

But as soon as they exited the docks, Pikachu and Aero stopped moving, both 'mons then fell to the ground, writhing and whimpering. Allena and Ash rushed to their partners.

The blue eyed girl picked her precious partner up and whispered sweet nothings to him and Aero - spurred by her words - snapped out of his trance, giving Allena a wide-eyed, cute look.

'That… hurt… so much, whatever it was had to be-' But the pterosaur was cut off as Ash went to grab his electric partner, whose eyes went cold with deadly intent. Pikachu turned on his trainer with sparks flying from his cheeks.

"Pi-Pikachu…?" Ash's voice trembled.

Pikachu said nothing, just stared at his trainer threateningly before he charged up and released a Thunderbolt at his own trainer!

Ash froze in place, fearful. This… this couldn't be-?!

"Aero, take it!"

Aero rushed into the path of the bolt, raised his tail where it shimmers with the power of Iron Tail, the Fossil Pokemon then proceeded to dig his tail into the concrete just as the lightning bolt struck the rock type. Dust appeared from where the Thunderbolt struck Aero, but as the smoke cleared, Aero was revealed to be perfectly fine, removing his tail from the ground. Pikachu and Aero eyed each other in a dramatic staredown before…

Pikachu turned around and rushed off, deeper into the cityspace, Grimer, Magnemite, and Voltorb trailing behind him.

Ash dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes. "W-what h-ha-happened to Pikachu?" he shook.

Allena looked at the trainer with a look of sympathy before she turned to her partner, who twitched a bit with a grimace.

'I-I think it was some sort of powerful Hypnosis attack, it had to be to afflict me like that.'

Allena closed her eyes, breathed in and out before reopening them with a look of understanding, "Yes, I can feel it, you're right, whatever psychic Pokemon is doing this… it's clearly very well trained."

Aero nodded. 'I can still feel it, Allena, it hurts so much…' Aero put his claws to his head before the pterosaur closed his eyes and breathed in and out before reopening them with newfound courage and balance. 'That feels better…' he sighed with relief.

Tracey watched the confrontation with a shocked look before he rushed to Ash, he tried to touch the boy's shoulder, but the black haired boy flinched away.

Ash turned to Allena, "So… it's a psychic type? Pikachu didn't just abandon me?" He asked hopefully.

Allena turned to Ash. "Of course! You need to have more faith in your Pokemon, if that mouse is anything, he's loyal, no something dirty is going on here…"

That was when a police bike sped up to Ash and co. and the 3 other trainers. Officer Jenny hopped out with a Ghastly at her flank.

"Oh dear, it happened again." Jenny gave a solemn look.

Ash, his companions and the 3 lost trainers looked at her. She brushed their looks off before replying. "This has been happening a lot recently. If you lost a Pokemon, please come with me."

All the trainers obliged.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mandarin Island; Police Station*

The 3 random trainers had given the officer their stories of what happened when their Pokemon had just snapped and turned on them, with Jenny assuring them that the police of Mandarin island would get their Pokemon back for them. After all was said and done, the 3 left with hope in their hearts.

Allena then walked up to Jenny with Aero on her shoulder, Jenny eyed the rock type with surprise.

"Another unaffected Pokemon?" She asked in puzzlement.

Allena gave a look. "It's complicated, anyway Officer, do you know what's going on?" Allena needed to get a feel of what Jenny did know, did she know it was a Hypnosis attack? Or just a psychic type move in general?

Ash was sitting down, listening in, but anyone with eyes could see his crushed look. Tracey looked suspicious, he had some questions but he knew right now just wasn't the time, he'd get his answers… after this fiasco.

Jenny sighed. "For about a week now, any Pokemon within the island's borders just snaps and turns against their trainers - if they have one - that is, wild Pokemon just straight up attack anyone within their sight."

Allena, Ash, and Tracey nodded.

"The only Pokemon not affected are ghost types like this Ghastly and dark types, it's makin' me think some psychic type shenanigans are going on…" The police officer trailed off.

"Yeah, I think that too."

"What about your Aerodactyl though? It seems relatively unaffected, is it some regional variant from Alola? Or Galar? Or some other regions?"

Allena laughed. "Oh no! He's just very unique."

Aero puffed up in pride. 'Damn straight!' He smirked.

Ash spoke up then. "What are we gonna do? My Pikachu's gone! I'm not leaving this island without him." Ash spoke stubbornly.

"And we won't." Allena smirked. "I just need to grab some guys and we can get on the case."

Jenny looked surprised. "You'll help?"

Allena smiled cheerily. "Yes."

Jenny didn't like bringing children into this but she got one look at the black haired boy, blond haired girl, and headband wearing boy, and saw their unwavering stares. They were gonna help, whether she approved or not.

"I don't approve but I guess you leave me with little choice." Jenny sighed and relented.

Allena nodded with a victorious smirk.

"So, since we're dealing with a psychic type, I got some Pokemon that could help, just need to go get them." Allena rushed off to one of the phone booths at the station.

Ash turned to Jenny curiously. "So how're we gonna do this?"

Tracey spoke up as well. "Do you know where to start?"

Jenny shook her head, "I've tried, but I can't seem to find a way to track them."

Ghastly giggled. 'Well, Aura user, you should relay to my trainer that she should use another Pokemon that can be affected by psychic moves to track wherever the signal is coming from.' The ghost type finished with a tone of wisdom.

Ash gave Ghastly a look before something clicked in his mind. "We could use one of our Pokemon, when they become hypnotized or whatever, we can follow that Pokemon to wherever they go." Ash finished with a satisfied look.

"That's a good idea actually." Jenny looked sheepish while Tracey narrowed his eyes, Ash and Jenny's Ghastly…

Ash gave Jenny's ghost Pokemon a curious stare. He'd ask him later about the Aura user comment, Allena had mentioned the same thing.

Speaking of the blue eyed girl, she had returned with 4 new Pokeballs, Aero still sitting anxiously on her shoulder. "I got my guys right here." She patted her belt fondly.

The company and Jenny smiled happily. Ash then proceeded to explain the plan to her, she nodded seriously.

"Good idea."

The group left the Police station and stood around it's courtyard, Allena then pulled out some of her Pokeballs. She tossed them into the air. "Neon! Gaspar! Warlock! Vala! Shadow! Let's go!"

The 'balls opened and 5 Pokemon materialized in front of the officer, and Ash and co.

Ash and Tracey stared in awe at the new Pokemon, although Ash noticed that Shadow - Absol? - remained.

Ash turned towards the other Pokemon with his Pokedex to scan them.

**[Umbreon, The Moonlight Pokemon. An evolved form of Eevee. Umbreon evolved as a result of exposure to the moon's waves. It hides silently in darkness and waits for its foes to make a move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack. Note: The strange coloring of this Pokemon marks it as a shiny]**

Ash gave Neon a surprised look. Another Eeveelution? Another shiny as well! Sweet! Ash skipped the Gengar, he knew that one already and moved onto the crow-like Pokemon.

**[Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokemon. Evolved form of Murkrow. A single cry from this nocturnal Pokémon, and more than a hundred of its Murkrow cronies will assemble.]**

Ash looked at the Big Boss Pokemon with curiosity, he'd never heard of a Murkrow, he'd have to look that up later. He moved onto the next one.

**[Weavile, The Sharp Claw Pokemon. Evolved form of Sneasel. They travel in groups of four or five, leaving signs for one another on trees and rocks. They bring down their prey with coordinated attacks.]**

Vala flexed her claws in a showoff-y way. She smirked at Ash. The boy returned the smirk with more curious looks.

Allena's Pokemon gave Allena their full attention. She clapped, "We got a psychic type to track down my friends, be prepared to follow the Pokemon we're about to let out, got it?" Allena and her Pokemon exchanged looks before they nodded in understanding, Tracey narrowed his eyes.

Jenny pulled out a Pokeball and opened it. A Growlithe yawned as it materialized in front of it's trainer. The Puppy Pokemon locked eyes with his trainer and woofed in happiness, wagging his tail.

Jenny rubbed the Pokemon's head, affectionately. All of a sudden, the fire type's eyes became cold and the Pokemon immediately turned around and rushed out into the streets.

Warlock crowed, spread his wings, and took to the air.

_"__I'll tail him from the skies, Allena!" _The Big Boss Pokemon exclaimed.

Allena, Ash, Tracey, Officer Jenny, and all their Pokemon took off after the runaway Puppy Pokemon. Allena's Honchkrow, Warlock, monitoring the action below from the skies.

* * *

*Meanwhile, in another part of the island*

Team Rocket gazed in awe of Mandarin Island's steeping skyscrapers.

"Ohhhh, yeah, finally!" James exclaims.

"Let's go explore." Jessie states.

Meowth gains a tick mark and yells, "We got no time for that! We got a job to do!" Meowth finishes and then waddles away from his frustrating teammates. The Scratch Cat Pokemon then pauses.

Jessie and James were still peeved at being yelled at, "Well, Meowth, _excuse _us for being ti-" Jessie was cut off when Meowth turned around and gave both humans a deadly look. Meowth's eyes were clouded and unfocused, the feline hissed at them.

"What-" James didn't finish, Meowth's claws extended and glowed, before the cat unleashed a vicious Fury Swipes on the lavender haired man's face. James whined in pain.

Jessie didn't get a chance to say anything before Meowth turned slowly and dramatically to her with his attack still in use, "Meowth, what the actual he-?" Meowth slashed her face as well. Jessie became red with fury at her beautiful face being marred with scars, just as the pink haired woman was about to explode, the talking Pokemon escaped her wrath by scurrying into the city.

Jessie and James refused to lose their partner and chased the Scratch Cat Pokemon all the way to a rather large building with a towering antenna and satellite dish. The tan cat ran to a hole in the building's gate before the cat jumped right in, so his 2 teammates trailed after their strange-acting partner.

Jessie and James admire the strange building for a bit. "What _is _this place Jessie?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

*Inside the radio tower*

Meowth appeared from the metal tube and saluted to 2 humanoid silhouettes that were standing on a lowering platform.

"I am Meowth, ready to serve you." Meowth's voice was devoid of emotion.

"A talking Meowth?" The newly revealed golden haired woman spoke confusedly. Her green haired partner looked no better. Both were wearing black Team Rocket uniforms with the trademark red R on their chests.

"Could it be?" the man's raspy voice echoed.

Banging, swears, and grunting could be heard echoing from the pipe Meowth had slid down and them both Jessie and James appeared wedged inside the pipe, both wiggled and pushed at each other before finally becoming loose and falling unceremoniously to the ground.

"Ugh!" They both exclaimed, rubbing their aching heads.

The black wearing Rockets sneered. "Our old friends."

Jessie and James locked eyes with their fellow Rockets.

It was a dramatic stare down until...

"YOU!" they both exclaimed angrily.

"Jesse and James… hmph." The golden haired woman grunted.

"Cassidy." Jessie stated.

"And Botch!" James continued.

'Botch' gained a tick mark on his forehead. "THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

The other 3 ignored Butch's cries. "There's only room for 1 Team Rocket." Jessie stated, matter-of-factly.

"Hmph." Bill and Cassidy grunt.

Butch starts. "Then prepare for trouble."

Jessie and James are taken aback before the pink haired Rocket regains her composure, "_You're _the ones whobetter prepare for trouble."

Cassidy huffs and crosses her arms, she glares at Jessie and James. "You two don't even know how to _say _the motto."

James shakes a fist at his rivals. "You've just made your trouble double."

Butch snaps back, "I'm the one who has the next line." The green haired man points at himself.

Jessie screeches back at her rivals. "To protect the world from devastation!"

"To _infect _the world with devastation!" Cassidy shot back.

The lavender haired male added more. "To unite all peoples within our nation!" Biffy then got in James' face.

"To Blight all peoples in every nation!" The green haired man corrected with his raspy voice.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." Jessie's head impinged in James and Butch's space.

Cassidy then pushed her own face into Jessie's. "The _goodness_ of truth and love!" The golden haired Rocket and pink haired one pushed against each other with growls and dark glares that promised pain.

Billy and James weren't fairing much better, they were also in each other's faces with glares of death pointed at each other. "Reach for the stars above!" James pushed his own face into Butch's.

The raspy-voiced Rocket shot back with another face shove. "Wrath to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"Cassidy."

"James!"

"Butch."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie exclaimed as she and James glared their rival Rockets down.

"Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night." The more competent Rockets prattled with absolute certainty.

James added another incentive, "Surrender now and prepare to fight."

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight." Butch exclaimed with finality.

The double Js pant with exhaustion, that had been such a work out and they still hadn't fully rested from their previous ordeal. The temperamental Jessie recovered first. "W-we say it just as well as you do!"

Butch and Cassidy were in the same predicament before the golden haired woman recovered to give a smug retort. "So, Jessie, rumor has it that your being kicked off Team Rocket."

Jessie and James's jaws dropped and Jessie was at a loss for words.

Cassidy hid her mouth behind her hand in a sassy way. "Of course, it _is_ just a rumor, after all, you _are _the infamous Miyamoto's daughter. Of course she'd certainly be _so _disappointed in having a failure such as yourself as a daughter." Butch smirked in satisfaction while Jessie's faced gained a blue shade over her head, she never liked it when her mother was brought up, it brought back very sad memories and Cassidy damn well knew.

James was practically crying. "Are there any rumors about me?!" Then the rest of what Cassidy said sunk in, "Wait ... daughter?" Jessie gave him a look that told him to drop it so the lavender haired man gulped and shut it.

Jessie shook off her sadness and exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail after what the twerp crew did to you?"

"Oh the boss came down to the station and bailed us out." Boof's raspy voiced said, smugly.

Jessie stared, dumbstruck while James had anime tears stream down his cheeks. "The boss himself actually paid for you in person?"

"The boss never does anything like that for us."

"Oh we're on the same team, just different leagues." Cassidy said, off-handedly. The Scratch Cat Pokemon, seemingly forgotten amidst the Rockets, scurried over to the more competent Rocket's side. The feline then proceeded to rub against Cassidy's leg.

"Meow, Meow, Meow." Meowth purred.

James shouted in protest of Meowth's actions. "Meowth! Don't forget who your _real _friends are!"

"Oh… hehe, Meowth isn't the only new friend we made here." Butch spoke calmly. "See." The raspy-voiced man pointed to an area with several shadowed Pokemon. A spotlight lit up and showed a large group of Pokemon - including Ash's Pikachu - who were giving the Rockets dull, emotionless looks.

_'__They actually caught the Twerp's Pikachu?'_

"Ha! You wouldn't know how to catch that many Pokemon in a million years!" The golden haired woman snarked cockily.

Jessie grumbled. "But I know how we can get that many Pokemon right now." The pink haired woman grit her teeth and turned to her male companion. "We'll steal them from them, especially Pikachu!"

James nodded in agreement.

The duo grabbed their Pokeballs and hurled them into the air. "Go Arbok! Go Lickitung!"

"Go Weezing! Go Victreebel!"

The 4 spheres popped open and their residents materialized in front of their trainers, ready for battle.

A certain Flycatcher Pokemon though, decided to munch on his trainer's head.

"Agh! Don't attack me, attack them!" James' muffled voice exclaimed. Jessie just gave a deadpanned look at her cohort while Cassidy and Butch sweatdropped.

Butch though, then smirked and snapped her fingers. Another platform lowered and a Drowzee with several wires attached to his head that were wired to a large machine was standing on it, smirking evilly.

"Drow."

Drowzee's platform them touched the second cone shaped platform that stood intimidatingly behind the small army of hypnotized Pokemon.

"A…. Drowzee?" Jessie said dumbly. James was prying his head from his grass Pokemon's mouth.

Cassidy and Boffy gave smug looks and the green haired man rasped. "Do it, Drowzee." The psychic type then waved its arms in eerie ways and spoke in a creepy voice.

"Drowwwzee, Droooozzzzzzeeeee."

James looked confused. "Uh, what's it doing?"

Jessie was unfazed. "Who cares what it's doing." Both appeared oblivious to their Pokemon's looks becoming glazed over.

Jessie pointed to the 4 Pokemon, "Get those 2 out of the way so we can get those Pokemon."

The 4 Pokemon did nothing though.

"Uh, there not moving even a muscle!"

Jessie was seeing red. "Move it already!"

Jessie and James' Pokemon then gained deadly looks in their eyes and began to growl aggressively at their own trainers. Jessie and James gave surprised cries.

"Using brute strength to steal Pokemon is unimaginative and not to mention, stupid giving all the veteran trainers out there. We've created a way much more creative and effective."

"This device amplifies Drowzee's Hypnosis attack and broadcasts it through the antenna on the roof." Drowzee continued to wave it's arms creepily.

"Oh, so Drowzee's controlling the Pokemon." Jessie astuted. James gave a nervous glance at his Pokemon's glares.

"So now that you know our secret, I think it's time to say goodbye."

Cassidy nodded with resolution. "Arbok… Lickitung…"

"Weezing…. Victreebel…"

"You too, Meowth."

"Get rid of those nuisances!" The yelled simultaneously.

All 5 Pokemon howled their names and charged towards their own comrades. The double Js hugged each other and screamed in fright as their own Pokemon made to attack them.

Their Pokemon charged their strongest moves and blasted the 2 through the roof. The attacks knocked both humans out and they landed with a crunch in the streets of Mandarin Island. That was when Warlock spotted them both lying on the ground.

* * *

*Back with Cassidy and Butch*

The duo smirked triumphantly as Jessie and James' Pokemon went to join the others. That's when a chuckle echoed through the darkened room. The chuckle sounded evil and sent shivers down Cassidy and Butch's spines.

"Good, good… there is no room for weaklings in our 'precious' organization now is there?" A man with slick black hair, wearing a lab coat covered with what was hopefully not blood and black glasses that glinted evilly in the light. The man had cold, dead gray eyes and a creepy sneer.

Cassidy gulped and stepped forward. "Oh… Admin Neutron…." The man gave her his classic creepy smile.

"W-well how nice of you to… drop by?" Butch whispered, scared.

"Always a pleasure, Biff." the man smirked.

Butch would have corrected him… if he wasn't so terrified of the admin.

Neutron sneered. "Enough talk… I have an old enemy to get to, the thief who stole EV-2 from one of our research facilities."

"Wait, that trainer is here?"

"Yes, she is."

"She?"

"Yes, she. And she's not alone either." The man thought to himself. _'She has found the Chosen One, he is here as well…'_

"Well… what about EV-1's trainer?" Cassidy asked.

"That trainer… it would be foolish to go after that trainer… he's much too strong for you."

"But not for you?" Cassidy spoke with an uncertain edge in her voice.

"Hmmm, well, I _do _have some tricks up my sleeve. HAHAHAHA!" Neutron cackled insanely.

Cassidy and Butch shared a look with each other, shivers going up their spines.

Neutron stopped cackling and cleared his throat. "Well I must go and wait for her, she will come to me… I know it." the man then seemingly disappeared in the shadows.

He left 2 quivering Rockets in his wake.

* * *

*With Ash and company*

Ash and company heard the Big Boss Pokemon squawk to grab the trainers' attention.

'I found something over there!' The dark type pointed a talon in the direction of the Rocket's building.

Ash and Allena nodded and Tracey rubbed his eyes when he saw them. It really seemed like they understood the Honchkrow…

"Well, we'll lose Growlithe if we stop now…"

"You're right… hey Warlock? Does it seem like a real emergency?"

Warlock puffed his feathers up as he began to fly alongside his trainer. _"Not really, they were 2 humans wearing white uniforms and I think I saw some pink mixed in there somewhere, they looked to be unconscious but miraculously unharmed."_

Allena cursed under her breath and told the others. "You go ahead, I'll go see to this." Ash barely listened and continued chasing Growlithe while Jenny, Tracey, and Ghastly nodded.

'Don't worry user of the Aura, we got this.' Ghastly spoke eerily.

Allena did a double take at Ghastly's words but decided she hadn't really been all that subtle with her abilities.

The girl then broke off from the others with Aero latched onto her shoulder and Warlock leading the way, Vala, Shadow, Gaspar, and Neon trailed behind their trainer.

Ash had hardly listened to the dark type bird's words and Allena proclaiming their separation. It hardly mattered what that girl did, he was only focused on one thing and one thing only. Pikachu. The 10 year old's eyes followed Growlithe to a hole in a pillar of a gate that led to a strange, creepy building with a large radio tower attached to it.

The runaway fire type leapt down the pipe opening with a growl. Ash, Tracey, Ghastly, Jenny exchanged looks.

"Do we just… go down?" Tracey questioned.

Jenny shrugged. "I guess so."

Ash wasn't willing to wait though and he slipped down the tube.

"Ash!" Tracey exclaimed and leapt after the reckless black haired boy.

Jenny sweatdropped and facepalmed. "Kids these days…" And the police officer followed the 2 kids down the hole.

Ash slid down the pipe, unfazed and with a determined look that seemed to be permanently there.

Tracey slid down the pipe, screaming. "Oh Arceus!"

Jenny was unfazed as well, she had done much crazier things.

Ash tumbled out of the tunnel with a grunt of pain before he heard his sketch-loving companions yells and somersaulted out of the boy's path. Tracey then landed in a heap on the floor with a gasp. The boy then scrambled out of the way as Jenny landed gracefully on her feet. Ghastly just phased through the floor.

"So… this must be it?" Ash spoke with a certain edge in his voice.

Jenny backed him up."Must be, Growlithe came right here…. But where is he?"

Tracey turned when he heard the sound of something clattering to the ground, the boy gained a cold sweat and spoke shakily while pointing to something, "Uh…. guys?"

The blue haired woman and black haired boy turned to their more timid companion as he spoke. "I-I think I found them…."

The 2 looked at where he was pointing and saw a spotlight bask the room in a golden glow, a whole herd of Pokemon stood in the center with dark and glazed looks in their eyes, Pikachu and Jenny's Growlithe among them.

Ash's eyes widened. "Pikachu." The electric mouse hardly acknowledged his trainer.

'He can't hear you.' A malicious voiced spoke softly.

Ash turned to eye the yellow Pokemon that stood on a platform above the small army.

"What did you just say?" The Pokemon smirked with malice.

'I think you know what I said, Aura user. How nice, I think my master would just love to meet you… well as soon as I'm done doing these 2 morons' little scheme. Ugh, can't believe my master wants me to waste my time on this…' The Hypnosis Pokemon purred with delight and finished with righteous anger.

That's when both a feminine and a raspy masculine chuckle echoed around the room.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up."

"A troublesome twerp and his posse."

Cassidy and Butch then appeared in a burst of anime dramatics.

Ash growled. "Cassidy and Biff."

Butch fell anime stype before getting right back up and yelling. "IT"S BUTCH!"

Cassidy ignored her partner and smirked. "You know, you're never getting your Pokemon back right? It's hopeless, Drowzee has got them all wrapped around his little finger."

Drowzee grumbled. 'I miss my master.'

Ash scowled before turning to look at his Pikachu, who glared right back. "Pikachu…. Come on, fight it! You're my best friend!" Cassidy and Butch gave each other a look and nodded.

"Drowzee, tell the Pokemon to attack."

Drowzee sighed but nodded, he began to chant and wave his arms around creepily. 'My servants, I command thee to attack the intruders, for the glory of Om- I mean Team Rocket!'

Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon's eyes began to glow red with rage as they charged Ash, Jenny, Ghastly and Tracey.

Ash flinched back, terrified, it reminded him too much of when the traitors…

"Ghastly! Psywave!" A feminine voice called.

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

*With Allena and her Pokemon*

Allena followed Warlock until she and her entourage were met with the unconscious forms of Ash's stalkers.

"Team Rocket…" Allena murmured with narrowed eyes. Aero gave a hearty growl.

_"__Ugh, these guys." _She got a grumbled agreement from Shadow and Aero.

Allena decided that while she hated Team Rocket with a passion, leaving these 2 here unconscious and defenseless would make her no better than her enemies. So the blonde walked up to them and saw their eyes begin to crack open.

"Ugh… what happened?"

"I feel hurt…. Everywhere."

The duo looked up and their blurred vision cleared to reveal Allena and Aero standing over them.

The 2 sides blinked at each other for a few seconds before…

Team Rocket miraculously recovered quickly and leapt to their feet.

"It's one of the new twerps!" Jessie screeched.

James made to grab a Pokeball but then realized that his red and white spheres were empty. His Pokemon were gone.

That's when the events from before they were knocked out came back to them.

"Oh dear! That Cassidy and Bitch took my Pokemon!" Jessie had anime tears streaming down her cheeks.

James - the ever over emotional member - was bawling. "Oh Weezing! Victreebel!"

Allena just blinked in surprise before sighing. "So the Pokemon thieves had their own Pokemon stolen from them?"

The duo looked at her and nodded, sniffling.

"Well, I guess you know how it feels then."

Jessie and James gave a confused look. Allena sighed, seeing she would have to explain.

"I mean, you feel awful and worried about your Pokemon, right?" The 2 humans nodded. "Well, that's exactly how Ash and all the other trainers you've tried to steal from feel when you take their partners from them." The duo gave shocked looks, they had never thought...

Allena turned on her heal with Aero giving the Rockets a pitying look. Allena's other 5 Pokemon stood around their trainer, eyeing Team Rocket in case they tried anything.

"Just… think about it."

Allena's eyes began to glow blue with Aero's following hers, she began to survey the street they were on, searching for Ash's blinding Aura when she felt…. _Him_.

Shadow felt him too and the Absol tackled her trainer to the ground as a Shadow Ball hit where Allena had once been.

The 17 year old got up with Aero hopping off of her shoulder and taking a battle stance at his trainer's feet, the stone in his harness gleamed in the sunlight. Shadow then picked herself up and glared at where the Shadow Ball had hit, it was then that Shadow was shown to have her own stone embedded in a necklace she wore.

Gaspar's usual cheery smile changed to one of utmost seriousness as he prepared for battle, another stone was shown to be trapped within Gengar's incorporeal body.

Neon's hackles raised as his ears twitched.

Vala sneered and scraped her claws together as a show of intimidation.

Warlock was hovering above his trainer, glaring at something walking towards Allena and her Pokemon partners.

"Well… so we meet again, Stargaze."

Allena narrowed her eyes. "So it seems Neutron."

The evil man cackled as a pure red Zoroark flanked the man with its own evil smirk. A shiny Gengar appeared from the man's shadow with a heavily scarred Aggron taking its place next to the man.

All 3 Pokemon looked bloodthirsty.

_'__Well… considering who's been training them… it's no surprise they have practically lost their minds.'_

Allena's face then fell. _'Oh no, Ash, I really hope he hasn't…'_

"Oh don't worry Allena, I haven't hurt the Chosen One and the rest of his little posse… yet." The man giggle with malicious glee. "Of course, it would be interesting to catch such a specimen, though I do enjoy a good hunt, HAHAHAHAHA!" The man clapped as his Zoroark giggled.

"Ahhh the thrill of the hunt! I haven't had a good one since when I was chasing your little friends? You know, that blond boy and auburn haired girl you kept close to you…. What are their names again." The man put on a mock thinking face.

Allena growled and her Pokemon - feeling her emotions - hissed with a passionate hatred. "Steven and Bea…" The girl murmured with glassy eyes.

"Ahh yes! Them, it's a shame they got away, but it was certainly fun while it lasted, woulda loved to see what made your precious Stevie squeal~!" Allena's eyes glowed with greater intensity.

"No one. Calls. Steven. Stevie. But. Me." She ground out.

The man smiled at her anger before he suddenly grew serious. "It's enough chit chat, we have a fight to bring about and as soon as I win, you'll hand over EV-2."

Allena's eyes widened. "No, I don't think I will because I'll win, you'll never hurt Eon again." Allena clenched her fists as she thought of one of her most recent Pokemon captures.

The man slid his glasses down his face. "You've named my experiment, I see." He grumbled. The red R became prominent on his blood cover lab coat.

Allena grimaced. "Team Rocket…. You're up to something if your boss feels the need for you to go undercover."

"Why but of course, my dear, but that is classified, I cannot tell you, anywho, Zoroark! Be a dear and use Dark Pulse…. On the Gengar." The blood-red Zoroark hissed with glee and unleashed a chain of dark energy at Gaspar who dodged the attack by phasing through the floor.

Allena's Pokemon then jumped in front of their trainer, ready to defend her with their lives.

Allena grit her teeth as Neutron chuckled insanely.

"Here's where the fun begins."

The man touched his hand to an eerie looking bracelet as Allena's eyes widened. She then narrowed them once before touching her finger to the rainbow stone embedded into her bracelet.

The Rocket duo had remained relatively silent as the 2 combatants just ignored them in favor of each other.

Of course what power they were witnessing now shocked them to their very cores.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

*With Ash, Jenny, and Tracey*

Attacks from brainwashed Pokemon were scattering across the room.

Ghastly and a Houndoom that Jenny had were doing their utmost best, but it was hard to fight back when most of your teammates couldn't leave their Pokeballs because then a certain insane psychic type would take control of them.

While Tracey was basically cowering behind Jenny, trying to be helpful. Jenny was fighting with everything she had. Her Ghastly and Houndoom working their utmost hardest, but they were beginning to tire.

'I *pant* don't know *pant* how *pant* long we c-can go on.' Houndoom grunted.

'This… is exhausting.' Ghastly agreed.

Ash was rushing through the chaos, trying desperately to push back the unwanted memories as he searched long and hard for Pikachu.

That's when he heard his partner's angry shouts.

'I must take out the intruders.' The mouse's robotic voice chirped as he shot off a Thunderbolt at Ash.

It struck Ash as he howled in pain. "Pikachu…" He whispered.

The fighting had actually stopped as everyone turned their attention to Ash and Pikachu.

Drowzee smirked as he commanded the Pokemon - Bar Pikachu - to stop attacking, he wanted to see the Aura user break down as his own partner continued to attack him and eventually leave him to be used in inhumane experiments. Drowzee chuckled, he loved bloodshed!

Butch and Cassidy smirked cockily, there was no way this mere child could free Pikachu. It would get him killed.

Ash - through the pain - thought of all the wondrous adventures he had with the electric type, being late to get his starter was the best thing to ever happen, He couldn't of asked for a better partner.

Pikachu. His first Pokemon.

Pikachu. Who had helped him win some of his most important battles.

Pikachu. Who stood by Ash as he was betrayed and almost murdered by his own friends and family.

Pikachu…. Who was Ash's best friend and was being used like some sort of puppet, having his emotions stolen from him by these Rockets and their insane Hypnosis Pokemon.

Ash's eyes began to glow blue as he broke free of the electric attack and grabbed Pikachu whose eyes began to glow blue as well.

The electric mouse then remembered.

He remembered when he was a Pichu and the horrible memories that told the story of just how exactly he evolved into Pikachu… why he feared evolution.

Pikachu then remembered some old guy had caught him and when he was let out of the infernal Pokeball, he was subjected to tests… horrible tests. Then he was returned to the prison again.

But then he was let out once more, only to meet a black haired boy who smiled at him and told him 'hello' and gave him his name. He called Pikachu his friend. Said he was the 'best of all'.

Pikachu knew better though, all humans were the same, they only care for themselves. All the humans he had met previously had proven that.

But then, even after being so mean to the child…. The boy still willingly hurled himself at a Spearow flock to protect Pikachu.

Pikachu - at that moment - came to understand that not all humans were evil like the old coot and…. _Him_. The mouse then returned the favor by frying all the Spearows and saving the boy - Ash - from being pecked to death.

When they awoke, they saw a really strange Pokemon that shined with the seven colors of the rainbow.

The boy and his Pikachu fought many battles, had countless adventures and made new friends while also suffering through the deception from those they thought had been their friends. (Except the old coot, Pikachu knew from the beginning that he was bad news).

Pikachu's eyes ceased glowing as he found himself being hugged by his trainer.

'Pikapi…' Pikachu snuggled up to his trainer, who was covered with electrical burns.

"Pikachu!" Ash hugged his Pokemon as his eyes stopped glowing bright aqua.

Jenny and Tracey gained shocked looks before they smiled softly.

Drowzee looked shocked, it had been a long time since one had broken free of his Hypnosis. (Dark and ghost types don't count). If that Pikachu could break free the way it did, it wasn't just because he and the boy had such a deep bond but…

_'__An Aura partner…. Just like that girl's Aerodactyl…'_

Drowzee knew he would most likely lose this fight, he wasn't arrogant, blind, or stupid. Consequences be damned, he was out of here, these Rocket irritants were on their own.

_'__We shall meet again, Aura user, then you'll be acquainted with my master…' _The Hypnosis Pokemon broke his control on the brainwashed Pokemon and with that he Teleported out of there before more hell could break loose.

The controlled Pokemon shook themselves with confused expressions on their faces before Growlithe barked happily and ran to Officer Jenny, Houndoom, and Ghastly.

"Oh Growlithe!" Jenny said affectionately.

The rest of the Pokemon looked around for their missing trainers.

Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Lickitung, and Meowth saw no sign of their partners but as soon as they saw the twerp, the police officer, all the Pokemon, Butch, Cassidy, and the sketching boy, they decided it would be safer to skedaddle and find their humans without too much problems.

The golden haired woman's face soured as her partner gaped. What the hell just happened?

"Drowzee!" The woman screeched before noticing the empty platform, the psychic type was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit that stupid Pokemon ditched us!"

"Well, it was never our Pokemon, Cass…" The woman smacked Butch over the head.

"Zip it, Butcher!"

"That's…. Not… my… name…"

They shake themselves out of their stupor and grab Pokeballs as the other Pokemon leave, off to find their trainers at Officer Jenny's behest.

Ash and Pikachu stare them down with Jenny and Tracey backing him up.

Pokeballs are thrown in the air.

"Primeape go!"

"Raticate, let's take down some twerps!"

"Dodrio, Marill! Let's go!"

"Arcanine, go!"

"Pidgeotto! I choose you!"

All the Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs (with Jenny returning a exhausted Ghastly and Houndoom).

"Arcanine, Growlithe! Flamethrower!" the police officer yelled as she pointed at Cassidy's Raticate and Butch's Primeape.

Both dog Pokemon produced hot flames from their muzzles at the Rocket Pokemon.

"Dodge!"

Both enemies dodged the hot flames as Tracey called in. "Dodrio, use Drill Peck on Primeape and Marill, Water Gun on Raticate!"

The Rocket 'mons were once more on their toes as Primeape was slammed into a wall by Dodrio's flying attack. Raticate was blinded by the Aqua Mouse Pokemon's water move.

The Rockets grit their teeth in anger as Ash moved in. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Pidgeotto, Gust!"

Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he unleashed a devastating electric attack which shocked both enemy 'mons with painful voltage, making them howl in pain.

Pidgeotto's Gust swept up as Primeape and Raticate were slammed into the ground. Another Flamethrower from Jenny's fire dogs then struck them.

Butch and Cassidy finally realized just how outnumbered they were, they hadn't brought any of their elites with them, they were gonna lose and be arrested if they didn't retreat now!

That was when the brat's Pidgeotto began to glow white and grow large, the 2 began to sweat. The flying type was evolving!

A Pidgeot hovered where a Pidgeotto once was, cawing happily.

'Yeah! Alright, I evolved!'

Ash and Pikachu smiled and replied. "Congratulations!"

'Great job, Pidgeot.' Pikachu squeaked.

Pidgeot preened in appreciation.

The Rockets took the distracting evolution as their ticket to getting out of there, they returned their Pokemon and ran out of the building as fast as they could.

Jenny noticed it and blew her whistle. "Hey stop! You're under arrest!" The blue haired woman began chasing the runaway criminals with her 2 fire dogs flanking her.

Ash rubbed Pikachu's cheeks and Pidgeot began nuzzling him, he laughed. "Oh, I love you guys!" He hugged them.

Tracey smiled as his Marill hopped onto his shoulder and Dodrio preened himself at his trainer's side. "Congrats, Ash!"

Ash stopped celebrating and turned to the headband-wearing boy, he had honestly forgotten the guy was even there.

Ash flinched a bit and nodded with a nervous look at Tracey. The boy gave a suspicious look at Ash's back before he thanked and returned his Pokemon.

Ash began to walk out of the building with Pikachu and Pidgeot following after him, Tracey flanked from a distance.

* * *

*With Allena and her Pokemon*

Allena was tired, this battle was difficult, Neutron was insane and bloodthirsty, but he could train Pokemon!

Aero was flying above her, locked talon to talon with a heavily scarred Archeops that looked blind in one eye. Aero looked different as well, he had spikes of rock sticking out of various places on his body, he also looked bigger and had much bulkier wings.

Shadow also looked different, with a fringe of fur covering her eyes and fluffy white wings fluttering behind her, she was locked in a duel with the shiny Gengar, which also looked very different, with no feet and bulky arms.

Gaspar was like the shiny Gengar. He too had a new appearance as he was engaging the scarred Aggron that looked bigger and more menacing.

Neon was trading hits with the red Zoroark, Dark Pulse to Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball to Shadow Ball.

Vala was protecting Allena from any stray hits with Warlock engaged in a fight with a greatly scarred Staraptor.

Allena began to put her palms together when a bright flash distracted the combatants from their brutal showdown as a Drowzee appeared at Neutron's feet. The 2 eyed each other for a minute before the black haired man sighed and returned all his Pokemon.

"Well, my dear, this has been fun, but it appears I'll have to get EV-2 back another day, I have other business to attend." Drowzee lifted his hands and with another bright flash, he and Neutron vanished via Teleport.

Allena fell to her knees, exhausted. Shadow, Gaspar, and Aero changed back to their usual appearances and collapsed in exhausted, Neon, Warlock, and Vala not far behind them.

"That… was a workout." She said simply.

'Your telling me.' Aero remarked.

Everyone else chuckled.

* * *

*Nearby*

Butch and Cassidy ran as fast as they could from Jenny, but she was catching up to them on her Arcanine when a bright flash blinded them all.

The Rocket duo saw Neutron and Drowzee staring at them before the man nodded at the Hypnosis Pokemon, who waved his arms and teleported himself and all 3 humans away.

Jenny blinked. "What just happened?" Arcanine had no answer.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mandarin Island; Pokemon Center*

Ash returned his newly evolved Flying/Normal type and handed her Pokeball to Nurse Joy. Pikachu hopped onto the medical cart Chansey had brought out. Tracey put his Marill and Dodrio's Pokeballs on the tray as well.

"Take care of my friends, please." Ash begged.

"With mine as well." Tracey backed up.

Joy nodded cheerily. "Of course, that's what I'm here for." Chansey pushed the cart through some doors to go heal the two boys' Pokemon.

Jenny had thanked them both and their female companion - who was still missing - before heading back to the station to hunt down the escaped Rockets.

That's when the doors to the center were slammed open and Allena trudged in, looking thoroughly exhausted. She had dirt covering her from head to toe and an unconscious Aero was slumped on her shoulder.

The Nurse gasped before rushing over to her. "Oh! Are you ok?"

Allena gasped out. "Yes, just a bit roughed up, is all, my Pokemon could use some healing though…" Allena handed her Pokeballs to Joy, who took them and grabbed Aero gently off her shoulder to go heal the beaten up Flying/Rock type.

The nurse took them through the same doors her Chansey took as Ash and Tracey walked up to the wiped out blonde.

Ash said nothing, he merely stared. Tracey had no such qualms though.

"Are you ok?"

Allena looked up from the couch she collapsed on and nodded. "I just need to rest…"

Tracey nodded while Ash frowned.

They'd be staying on Mandarin Island for the night, most definitely.

* * *

*?; ?; ?*

"So his Aura has awakened?"

'Yes, it has, and of his first Aura partner as well.'

"Hmmm, interesting, most interesting…."

* * *

*Orange Islands; Mandarin Island; an alleyway*

After the blond twerpette and the crazy science weirdo's Pokemon began to change form, Jessie and James chose that moment to skedaddle before they got caught in the crossfire.

They trudged by, aimlessly, thinking…

_Well, I guess you know how it feels, then._

_I mean, you feel awful and worried about your Pokemon, right?_

_Well, that's exactly how Ash and all the other trainers you've tried to steal from feel when you take their partners from them._

The blonde twerpette's words had struck them to their cores. It hurt to have their partners snatched from them so the same must be true for other trainers as well…

Like the twerp and his Pikachu…

They had a lot to think about.

That's when Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel, Lickitung, and Meowth appeared - arguing - from around a corner.

They all locked eyes and then…

Tears were shed and happy cries were called.

"Jimmy! Jess!"

The reunion was a happy one.

* * *

**So much happened in this chapter!**

**Admin Neutron, one of my more... weird OCs but his character can be pretty fun to write. Most bad guys are though.**

**Ash has his first dance with Aura and what's this about Pikachu and Aerodactyl being 'Aura partners'**

**We meet more of my OC's Pokemon. Mega Evolution hits the scene for the first time.**

**Oh and Team Rocket are given some things to think about, now begins the TRio's own journey of self-discovery.**

**Oh, and Pidgeotto evolves! The mystery of the EVs has an update as well. More Aura gimmicks too!**

**Oh and I also gave Drowzee more depth to his character and all, I though it was awesome, Ghastly too. Butch and Cassidy have made their first appearance, now these 2 are elite Rockets so while it seems they were beaten easily here, those were newer Pokemon on their teams, trust me, it's not gonna be that easy next time.**


	12. The Onix of Crystal

**Hey everyone, back at it with chapter 12! And from the title, I think you can guess what this is about.**

**I'm not doing every episode of course, just the ones I want and a lot of original content.**

**This chapter may surprise you.**

**Reviews:**

**CommanderBoss: Well, it's common among Pokemon anime fans that TRio is used rather than Trio because... well TR stands for Team Rocket and 'tr' is in trio so... its both right and wrong, thank you though. 1) Oh my friend, Primeape and Butterfree are definitely coming back, that's been a yes since I started the plans for this, they won't be returning until arc 3 though, sorry. 2) Ash is definitely meeting up with Misty, you'll probably enjoy that encounter and when he and Brock eventually do meet back up, all shall be explained.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you!**

**23StellaOrgana: If you mean Lorelei, then yes.**

**SilverEevee Z: Oh your very much welcome! Enjoy Sword and Shield, it looks great! I also checked out your Pokemon fanfic, I gotta say I love it and will be patiently waiting for more. As for your suggestion, I'll see what I can do, no promises though.**

**midnightscar17: He will be getting one of those in arc 4.**

**Dragonsrule: Drowzee's organization shall be revealed in time and it's gonna be awesome! Glad you like my OC, Neutron, he's a insane guy so of course he's up to something ;). Yes Jessie and James will be getting their happiness, I've never seen them as truly evil either, they're moral and there are lines even they won't cross.**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Deserted Island; the beach*

It was a peaceful day in the Archipelago, the Wingull were cawing and the waves were twisting and turning calmly. The desert island was nothing but peaceful.

Ash, Pikachu, Allena, Aero, and Tracey were sprawled out on a deserted island's beach while their Pokemon (bar Pikachu and Aero) were training in the background.

Allena had sent Shadow, Neon, Gaspar, Warlock, and Vala back to where ever she stored her Pokemon for a well deserved rest after the disaster on Mandarin. So with her instead was a Chatot named Pedro, a Raichu named Storm, a shiny Nidoking named Nido, Inferno the Charizard, and Luna the Lapras.

Allena's Pokemon were teaching Ash's Pokemon some new moves in preparation for the future. Ash's Pokemon consisting of Pidgeot, Squirtle, Muk, Togepi, Lapras were listening intently.

Pedro spread his wings and flapped them as his wings began to glow with molten flames. Pidgeot was copying him, but only flickers of fire appeared before dissipating, Heat Wave was a work-in-progress.

Luna and Lapras were out at sea, learning new attacks and how to maneuver the best in water in a battle.

Squirtle was also out with Luna and Lapras.

Togepi was with Inferno, melting his heart with the fairy type's cuteness. Togepi was also getting the hang of Dazzling Gleam and a few other moves.

Muk and Nido were practicing with a variety of different moves both their respective species could learn, they both seemed to be having a blast.

Storm would be helping Pikachu out if the electric type wasn't asleep so the larger electric mouse chose to train alone.

Pikachu and Aero were resting with their trainers after what happened with Team Rocket on Mandarin.

It had been 2 days since the fiasco and Allena and Aero were still recovering from their battle with Neutron.

Ash hadn't asked the girl what happened and he decided not to. She respected his privacy, he would respect hers.

Tracey had been stealing looks at Ash and Allena for 2 days, he hadn't said anything given the disaster, but he would finally ask when the heat finally cleared.

* * *

*Kanto; The Tree of Beginning; Mew's home*

Ash's Mew flicked her tail as she hovered into the hollow of the giant stone structure. The Tree of Beginning. A place shrouded in ancient history involving legendary Pokemon, wars of the great past, and the wielders of Life.

An old looking Mew was perched on a pile of toys, several baby Pokemon were playing with some of the toys. This Mew was very different from Ash's considering she had some grayed fur here and there, this legendary also carried the eyes of one who had seen many millenia, which was true, this was the very first Mew, the most powerful of them all, the creator of all Pokemon (that aren't basically gods like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina).

**_'_****_Mother…' _**Ash's Mew whispered.

The old Mew chuckled as she hovered slowly and wobbily to her daughter.

**_'_****_its great to see you again child... Have you found the One?'_**

**_'_****_Oh yes, mother! I let him catch me as you said, I'm now his official Pokemon, and he's very kind. Arceus chose wisely.' _**Ash's Mew grinned.

The elder Mew chuckled and nodded. **_'Yes father did indeed. Of course I'm not surprised, Red was a great one in his own right, it is only fitting that his son is just as so.'_**

Ash's Mew's eyes widened. She had heard of the great Red, he was a legend amongst the legendaries, he wasn't the Chosen One, but he was still a very great hero.

**_'_****_I hope I get to meet Red someday.'_**

The elder Mew nuzzled her daughter. **_'I'm sure you will, traveling with the Chosen One is bound to bring wondrous joy.'_**

That's when 2 Pichu began reaching for the same toy and began to play tug-of-war over it.

'It's mine!'

'No! It's mine! I saw it first!'

'Oh yeah!'

'Yeah!'

The older Mew turned to the fighting electric types and sighed. The psychic cat twisted back to look at her daughter, **_'Duty calls, my daughter, you should return to your teammates, I sense something devastating is coming to the Orange Islands…'_**

Ash's Mew's expression turned grave. **_'Yes I can feel nature itself beginning to shift, it seems something is to happen to the Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno of the Orange Archipelago….'_**

Mew's mother nodded sadly before moving over to break up the Pichu's fighting.

Ash's younger psychic cat Pokemon turned around before Teleporting to places unknown.

The original Mew sighed. She knew this danger was only just the beginning, it was why the Chosen One had gotten his first legendary companion so early. That danger was coming quicker than she or even the Original Arceus had anticipated.

Her first daughter was chosen because out of all her Mew cubs, she fit with Ash the best and she carried the mark of the One.

Of course some legendaries chose to go with humans they deemed worthy like that Tobias lad who earned the respect and trust of a Darkrai and Latios, but her first daughter was special, she knew it, after all… Ash's Mew had something that connected her to Ash Ketchum, the prophesized Chosen One, destined to help keep the world's balance alongside the Chosen Pokemon.

Her first daughter was a _Chosen Pokemon_! That was an honor above all else!

Mew was as old as the Earth itself, she was the true creator of all Pokemon. Legends say it was Arceus who created everything, but that is merely false misconception, a mere theory thought up by humans. Arceus created the universe as a whole, but it was Dialga's birth that time started turning, it was Palkia who expanded space, and it was Mew who brought forth the Pokemon of the world, and so on and so forth.

Humans were derived from Pokemon thanks to Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie's doings. Where Pokemon gained power, humans gained strong-wills.

Sadly, the gift of willpower tended to backfire greatly and now they would suffer the consequences.

They could only hope that the Chosen One and his friends could help balance the Earth much better than she or the others ever could.

Willpower had it's ups just as well.

The crystals of the great tree began to glow in anticipation of the oncoming storm.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Ocean; ?*

Lapras brayed in celebration, she had finally gotten a rein on Blizzard.

It wasn't perfect, but she could work on control.

'Thank you, Luna!' The younger Lapras smiled up at a much larger Lapras with a scar trailing down her neck.

Luna wiggled her ears and replied. 'I'm glad I could help Lapras.'

Squirtle was using some rocks jutting out of the water to practice Ice Beam on when he saw a small clear glass bottle with a piece of paper inside floating along the waves.

The Tiny Turtle Pokemon grabbed the bottle and swam back towards the 2 Transport Pokemon.

'Girls! Look what I found.' Squirtle hopped onto Lapras' back and showed them the bottle.

'Huh, seems like someone left a message inside.'

'Yeah let's take it back to Ash and the others!'

Lapras pulled ahead with Squirtle holding tightly onto her shell.

Luna shook her head, 'Ahh to be that much younger and adventurous again…'

* * *

*Orange Islands; Deserted Island; the beach*

Ash had never felt so relaxed, he really needed this after what happened on Mandarin Island. The boy shivered when he remembered the glassy look Pikachu had given him when Drowzee took control of him. It was best to _not _think about it.

Pidgeot _did _evolve through it all, so that was a plus.

Ash heard Tracey snoring as his Marill, Venonat, and Dodrio were dozing off next to him. He also heard Allena's evened breath, signaling she was asleep. Aero was too.

That got the 10 year old thinking, Allena had come back with an unconscious rock type and looked utterly exhausted, what the hell happened?! Ash was curious, but while he distrusted people and refused to call anymore of them his friends, that didn't mean he would pry into other people's problems. Allena looked like she didn't want to talk about it and he could respect that, he didn't really want to share what happened between him and his so called friends and family.

Ash then heard splashing as a snoozing Pikachu's ears flicked before the mouse's eyes opened. The electric type yawned as he blinked blearily at Ash.

'What's up?'

"Lapras is coming in and rather fast I might say."

The Transport Pokemon was coming hot with Squirtle struggling to hold onto his sunglasses, Allena's Lapras was coming in at a much more even pace.

The black haired boy picked himself up from the warm, sandy dunes and walked over to his baby water type. Ash's electric companion chose to follow his trainer and scurried after him.

'Ash! Look what I found!' Squirtle called as he leapt from his younger friend's shelled back.

'It seems to be a message in a bottle.' Lapras supplied helpfully.

Ash nodded and took the small vial from his Tiny Turtle Pokemon's hands, that's when he grabbed his and Allena's Pokemons' attention. They all crowded around him to see what he found.

Tracey, his Pokmeon, Allena, and Aero were startled awake by the commotion so they sluggishly got up and walked over to where the 10 year old was. Ash wasn't too comfortable with their closeness so Allena backed of while tugging Tracey a bit away from Ash.

The boy found himself feeling grateful to the girl before squashing those feelings immediately. He shouldn't feel that way! Not in the least!

Ash shook himself from his thoughts as he uncorked the small bottle and pulled out the message. Something tugged at the back of his mind, _this message is important… you must read it and answer it's call…_ a voice seemed to whisper.

Ash's hands seemed to gain a mind of its own as he opened the message and began reading it; his Pokemon and human companions watching closely.

_If you know anything about a Pokemon called the Crystal Onix, let me know right away!_

_Signed, Marissa from Sunburst Island_

Ash looked up from the paper. "The Crystal Onix?" He exclaimed.

'That seems… fake.' Pikachu said simply.

'No it isn't Pikachu! There's a legend amongst my pod and countless others of the Archipelago that tells of Pokemon that were made of crystal, my meema used to tell me stories about how the 'crystal ones' worked alongside great heroes, the legends just don't specify what Pokemon the crystal ones were, it might just be Onix!' Lapras had a massive smile on her face.

Luna nodded. 'You never know…' The rest of Allena's Pokemon giggled.

Allena heard the Pokemon speak with a hidden smile while Ash gave Lapras a curious look.

Tracey gaped. "I've heard about this before… it's supposed to be an Onix made of glass crystal. Many people claim to have seen it before."

Ash felt that same tug on his mind, an inner voice speaking softly. _Find the crystal one… you must find the crystal one… _Allena gave Ash a look, she figured Ash's untrained and newly awakened Aura senses were tingling…. If that were so, it means Ash might end up finding himself a new team member, a Chosen Pokemon must be near.

"That sounds interesting…" Ash murmured, the voice pounding in his head to answer the call.

Allena finally spoke up. "So what should we do?"

Ash looked at the note again and sighed… he was too nice and that stupid voice was giving him a headache. He turned to look a certain way. "I guess we'll find out when we reach Sunburst Island." Ash's Aura senses were - unknowingly to him - directing him the way to Sunburst Island.

Allena nodded and returned her Pokemon, except Aero - who crawled onto her shoulder - and Luna. The girl then hopped onto the elder Lapras' back with Tracey.

The girl and Tracey had come to understand that Ash was very uncomfortable with them, especially when they were so close to him, the Pikachu also seemed to love to glare at them, so they decided they would give Ash his space lest his clearly overprotective Pokemon lash out.

Allena knew that that was a problem that Ash would need to confront, but not now, he was only a 10 year old boy, soon to be 11.

Ash jumped onto his Lapras after returning his other Pokemon, but Pikachu, who jumped onto his shoulder for the ride.

Then the 2 Transport Pokemon were off.

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Leaf's Home*

Leaf was a young brown-haired, she was 10 but she was turning 11 in about a month. Unlike her childhood best friends; Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, Leaf did not seek battling competitively, it was more of a hobby for her. She really wanted to be the first to document all the Pokemon of the world someday, become a field researcher.

She had been extremely excited the day she became a new trainer alongside Ash, Gary, and that bratty Tyler Gund, who was a childhood bully to both Ash and Gary.

But that's a story for another time.

The day she had gotten her Venusaur - when she had been a Bulbasaur - was the happiest day of her life.

Gary - of course - picked Squirtle. No surprise there.

The Charmander - the Pokemon Ash wanted - was snatched up by Tyler.

Ash… never showed up.

….and wasn't it weird to see Oak… smiling about it while nursing a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it?

Leaf had a lot on her mind, she hadn't seen Ash for almost a year and he hadn't even returned home once!

He wouldn't have taken his loss _that _hard, would he? Enough to actually leave his family and friends? Ash wasn't like that at all!

Or was he?

No!

Leaf stopped caressing her Venusaur as she looked over at her Pokemon; Venusaur, Ninetales, Victreebel, Kangaskhan, Clefable, Genger, Fearow, and her newest edition, Meowth.

Leaf didn't store her Pokemon at Oak's lab, her mother never allowed it.

Oh well, her mother was a very accomplished trainer, she got her way somehow.

The brown haired girl returned 5 of her Pokemon and kept the Scratch Cat Pokemon out. The girl then walked back into her house from her yard, her remaining Pokemon waving at her as she waved back.

She had some detective work to do.

* * *

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's lab*

Oak was hard at work, doing everything he possibly could to track down Ash and his Pokemon.

The brat could not get away! Oak's very life hung in the balance.

The man was in a very sour mood, he had recently gotten a call from his grandson and what did the topic of the call just _happen _to be?

Two irritating words. Ash. Ketchum.

He had thought he had done a good job of splitting the 2 boys' friendship up when they were children… apparently not.

Gary still cared about Ash enough to ask…

Well...

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's lab; Flashback*

_The professor of Kanto just finished a call with one of his informants in Johto about the whereabouts of a certain trainer from Pallet._

_So far, Ash had not been spotted by any of his informants in the neighboring region._

_Oh well, the hunt would continue, Ash had to still be on the mainland, no way could he be in another region, the boy knew little to nothing thanks to him!_

_You see, Oak had always tampered with Ash's school work and put as many wedges in Ash's knowledge of Pokemon as he could, he could not succeed!_

_Of course it never stopped the brat, but at least it delayed him in his journey greatly._

_Of course then there was the failed plan with the damn rat…_

_Oak's phone began to ring._

_The old coot looked at the number and smirked, seems Gary was calling._

_The professor had been debating for awhile if he should include Gary in his schemes, maybe this was his chance! After all Gary hated Ash with a passion, Samuel had made sure of it!_

_Samuel took the call and the arrogant smirk of his grandson appeared onscreen._

_Now here was a loyal family member! Unlike that traitorous son of his! Oak seethed as he thought his son, choosing that meddling Red over his own father…_

_Oh well, Blue would be dealt with in time._

_Gary opened his mouth. "Hey gramps! How's life going? Hey have you seen Ash? Leaf told me the other day that he never came home." the spiky haired boy just asked the doomsday question._

_Samuel gritted his teeth, why would Gary care, he worked so hard to split Ash and Gary's forbidden friendship up!_

_Gary - the ever observant - gave his grandfather a scrutinizing look. "Gramps? Do you know something? What's going on, where's Ash!?"_

_Oak tried to hold back a frown. "That's hardly your concern, Gary. I thought you hated Ash."_

_Gary's eyes widened. "What? I may tease and… bully him some, but I don't hate the guy, he's my rival, that's actually a very distinct honor!" Gary took a breath. "Plus he is Leaf's friend, you know, she's worried, I would have thought you would know. What about Mrs. Ketchum?"_

_Oak closed his eyes. Leaf. that meddling girl, her mother is also a giant thorn in his side, she was and still is a big ally to both Red and… Blue._

_"__I mean, what happened when we were children was an accident, Ash was not at fault and I was wrong to say and do those things to him…." Gary mumbled._

_Oak's thought process halted! Damn it! Arceus damnit!_

_"__Gary…." Oak warned._

_Gary gave his grandfather a nasty look. "What's with that look… are you trying to threaten me? Just for wondering where Ash is and if he's alright?"_

_Oak knew now - in that moment - that Gary Oak was like his father, he wouldn't side with him either, well that's just swell!_

_"__I think it's time to say goodbye, Gary." Oak said simply._

_Gary gave him a challenging glare. "I think so too." and the younger Oak terminated the call._

_Samuel slumped in his seat._

*Kanto; Pallet Town; Professor Oak's lab; End Flashback*

The old professor was on his own, Gary was useless now, the boy would definitely side with Ash over him after that exchange.

Ugh, that was _not _part of the plan.

Maybe he should have tried harder to drive a wedge between Gary and Green's daughter.

Oh well, he would worry about Gary later, he had work to do.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Sunburst Island; the market; A day later*

"Wow! That's a lot of glass." Ash spoke as he looked at each booth and their fragile merchandise.

"Sunburst Island is famous for having a lot of crystal and glass shops." Tracey recited. Allena nodded next to him.

Aero and Pikachu were in awe.

'So pretty!'

'Yeah, this place seems to have grown since I was last here.' Aero's eyes twinkled.

"Lots of artists live here and they make glass right here on this island. People travel from all around the world to buy some. Get a taste of Sunburst's art." Allena smiled as she and the others looked through a window at one artist spinning molten glass on a pole over a kiln and another cleaning a glass vase.

Our heroes moved forward, taking in the scenery and all the glass products. Pikachu and Aero even made faces at their reflections through some of the glass.

They stopped at a booth whose table was covered with various glass products that were glistening in the sunlight. Ash awed. "Wow, everything's so shiny!"

Ash turned to his partner and said. "Be careful ok? We don't want to break anything or we'll have to pay for it." The electric mouse nodded with a salute.

'You got it, Ash, I'll be careful.'

Aero decided to sit back and see how long the yellow Pokemon could keep his word.

"You're still keeping this dump open?! Haven't gone outta business yet?" an unfamiliar voice yelled.

Ash and his entourage turned in the direction of the voice and saw an empty, blue-covered booth with a small, pink-haired girl standing by it, confronting a young adult man with an apron.

"No sir." The girl whispered, sadness in her eyes.

"I don't see why you don't just close up shop, ya got no merchandise." The gang turned to survey the empty tables at the booth, there really wasn't anything there.

"You should tell your big brother he should give up already. He's got no talent." The girl's eyes filled with tears at that.

"Yes he does." She bowed her head. "He's very good."

The man realized he may have stepped too far. "Oh please don't start cryin', you know I didn't mean it like that…"

Allena seemed to not be able to take it anymore and stormed over. Tracey and Aero rushed after her, Ash and Pikachu hesitated for a minute but they saw that poor girl… so sad, and they joined Allena over at the booth.

"What's going on here?" Allena ground out.

"Is there a problem?" Tracey asserted.

Aero gave the man a stern look.

The man sweatdropped. "N-now, hold on, uh, what's it to you, ya know her?" He questioned.

"Uh no, we don't know her…" Ash whispered.

The man put his hands up. "Look, all I know is that being next to them is ruining my business." the man began to walk away, "Ah kids today, sticking their noses in other people's businesses…." The man said under his breath as he left the scene.

Ash glared at the man's back, he reminded him too much of certain people from the past. Allena, Pikachu, Aero, and Tracey were glaring at the guy too.

Allena then twisted around to face the small girl. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes." she spoke shyly.

"Do… do you run this shop by yourself?" Ash inquired. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.

"Oh no, my big brother; Mateo helps out." She giggled.

"Well that sounds nice." Tracey said with a smile as he bent down to the little girl.

"Except now… he feels really bad and doesn't want to make glass anymore."

'Why would he stop?' Pikachu chirped.

Ash and the others frowned before Allena spoke up. "Well, what's your name?"

Ash felt that same tingling as the voice spoke again. _This is important, pay attention…_

"My name is Marissa." The girl spoke up.

Ash gasped and pulled the message from his pocket. The others' eyes widened.

"Then you must be the one who wrote this." He showed her the message.

"I knew someone would answer my letter!" Marissa called with glee. She then put her hands together in a begging way and practically yelled. "You must tell me everything you know about the crystal Onix, please!"

"Oh well, I, uh…" Ash panicked, he knew nothing of this Pokemon!

"I… don't know anything about it, it was the first I've heard of it."

"We're sorry." Allena said sadly. Aero wilted on her shoulder.

Tracey just sighed.

"Oh!" The girl was taken aback but then she sighed sadly. "I though for sure you found it."

"Are… are you sure there's such a thing as a crystal Onix?" Ash said gently. The boy flinched when the voice came back in a yell. _The crystal one lives!_

"Yeah, sure there is!" She exclaimed with intense belief.

Tracey blinked. "Maybe we should have a talk with your brother about this."

The girl hesitantly nodded and gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

*A few minutes later; Marissa and Mateo's home*

Ash and company were in the small home's glass-making room, facing a young, brown haired man.

Mateo turned to face his sister. "Marissa, have you been bothering these people?'

"Oh no, not at all, she's not bothering us, is she?" Allena smiled cheerily.

Ash put on a fake smile, he didn't want to come off as completely rude, he wasn't the traitors.

"Yeah, not at all…"

"Nope."

'A bit, maybe…' Pikachu muttered.

Aero copied his trainer's cheery smile. 'Naw.'

"We're just wondering… the other stores are selling tons of glass, why aren't you? It's practically empty."

Mateo bowed his head, "Well you see…" Marissa grabbed her brother's hand.

"When my grandfather used to run the shop, it was full of glass and a big success!" Mateo explained as he remembered the good old days.

"Grandpa was a really talented artist and he made beautiful glass Pokemon sculptures. Everyday. I tried my best to follow in his footsteps, but I just can't make anything good enough to sell in the store…"

Tracey then walked over to a table with a couple of glass Pokemon statues. Tracey admired a Pidgey one. "But these look great, did you make them, Mateo?"

"They all look so real." Allena smiled.

Ash gave a glimpse of a smile which wasn't missed by Allena and Aero.

"Maybe, but… not to me." Mateo picked up a Poliwhirl statue. "Compared to grandpa's, they're worthless." The man then threw the statue to the ground, smashing it to pieces with a shattering noise.

Everyone gasped. "What a waste…" Allena spoke with sadness.

'Why'd you go and do that…' Pikachu yelped.

"What's so bad about them, Mateo?" Tracey questioned as he surveyed the rest of the glass Pokemon.

"They don't have the spark, that inner fire! That soul! They look like statues!" Mateo ranted. "Grandpa's Pokemon looked like they may become alive at any second!" Mateo turned away from everyone. "If I could just find some inspiration…".

Ash spoke up with a thoughtful frown. "What do you mean, 'inspiration'?"

"He needs that spark, Ash." Allena spoke up enthusiastically.

"It's an idea or feeling artists need to get, without it, it's hard to create anything good." Tracey - as a fellow artist - understood it perfectly.

Ash gained a thoughtful expression. _'Spark, huh?'_

"Well it sounds important." Ash said simply.

"I know I could create statues like my grandfather if I could just catch the crystal Onix."

Ash gave a simple, "Huh?"

Mateo then spoke with everlasting passion. "Grandpa always used to tell me that when he was a young artist, he _saw _the crystal Onix and that's what inspired him."

"You mean he _actually saw it_!" Ash gasped in surprise. _'So it's real?' _Ash's inner voice replied. _But of course, the crystal one lives..._

Mateo - still facing away from the gang - spoke with a wistful edge. "Yeah, he said it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen." Ash then felt a headache come on and images flashed

before his eyes.

* * *

*Orange Islands; ?; ?; Ash's vision*

_Mateo's fantasy focused on a very large chunk of glass crystal and a younger version of his grandfather using a pick and hammer to chip away at the glass crystal when he heard a rumble and turned around._

_A large, serpentine Pokemon rose to stare back at the man, it remained silent as it's shiny skin began to gleam and sparkle._

_Mateo's grandfather gasped as he took in the form of a….. Solid Crystal Onix!_

* * *

*Orange Islands; Sunburst Island; Marissa and Mateo's home; Reality*

The vision dissipated and Ash gasped, gaining everyone's attention.

"Are you ok, Ash?" Tracey asked, concerned.

Allena narrowed her eyes, it seems Ash had an Aura vision…

Mateo and Marissa shared in Tracey's concern.

Pikachu was fussing over him, though, much to his annoyance. 'Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?" The Mouse Pokemon fretted.

Ash gave Pikachu a pointed look and nodded to him and everyone else. Mateo and Marissa shrugged while Allena and Tracey chose to drop the topic for now…

"Anyway, for the rest of his life, my grandfather turned great sculpture after sculpture."

"Wow."

"That's sounds amazing."

"Wicked!"

That's when Mateo gestured for them to follow and he pointed in another direction, they followed his hand motion and gasped.

"Take a look at this."

It was a statue of an Onix. The Crystal Onix, to be precise.

"That's the statue of the Crystal Onix my grandfather saw." Mateo spoke proudly as the statue gleamed and twinkled in the sunlight.

Our heroes awed and gathered around the glass treasure.

"Grandpa used to say that whenever he needed inspiration, all he had to do was think of that Crystal Onix." He took a deep breath. "I've been looking for it all over the island, so that I too could gain that inspiration, but.."

"You haven't found it anywhere." Allena said calmly.

Mateo looked downcast. "Yeah…"

"So that's why you want to find the Crystal Onix so much, isn't it, Marissa?" Tracey looked to the girl by Mateo.

"Yeah."

Ash narrowed his eyes, his instincts were acting up. "I… guess we could stay and help you find it, I'm curious…"

Allena beamed. "Yeah, sounds exciting."

"It would be so marvelous to actually see such a unique Pokemon…"

"After all, you went through all that trouble to get help for your brother." Ash murmured. He just didn't understand any of this, it was so confusing.

"Oh! Thank you!" Marissa put her hands together with sparkling eyes.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Sunburst Island; Elsewhere*

_Well now you know how it feels…_

_that's exactly how Ash and all the other trainers you've tried to steal from feel when you take their partners from them…._

Team Rocket had hit a slump, after the fiasco on Mandarin that almost had them losing all their partners. Jessie and James had been quiet, and thinking on Allena's words.

"Thinking about that blonde twerp again?"

The 2 humans nodded. The Scratch Cat pokemon frowned. James had relayed to him what had happened and while the strange transformation of some of the blond twerp's Pokemon and freaky science guy's intrigued him, he was more focused on the impact Allena's words had had on his teammates.

They seemed different, less enthusiastic and more chill…

It was too strange.

Not even the amazing glassware would fix their changed attitudes.

"Well… let's find the twerps, maybe stealing Pikachu will help you'ze lighten up."

Jessie and James looked nervous before steeling themselves and nodding. Then 2 merchants walked by, chatting.

"Hey, did you hear about Mateo and a couple of kids went looking for that Crystal Onix again?"

The other laughed mockingly, "he still believes that old fairy tale?"

"Yeah I mean who would believe there's an Onix made of glass!"

The TRio exchanged looks and Meowth grinned widely. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Jessie and James gave small smiles. Meowth jumped enthusiastically. "That's a rare Pokemon, alright!" Meowth gave a determined look. "Let's find that Onix!"

* * *

*Orange Islands; Sunburst Island; back to Ash and company*

The gang plus Mateo and Marissa looked up in awe of the mountain, a close distance away.

Mateo was clutching his grandfather's Onix statue to his body closely as the others continued to eye the mountain.

"So it's somewhere on this island?" Tracey inquired while Mateo nodded.

"So, where do we look?" Ash spoke up. Pikachu resting happily upon his shoulder.

Ash felt a tug in a certain direction, his instincts were telling him to trust them, to follow…

"Venonat will find them." Tracey tossed up a Pokeball, releasing the purple bug type.

'Hey, everyone!' Venonat hummed.

Tracey turned to everyone and said, "Venonat has amazing sensory skills, that's why he's very helpful when I'm looking for certain Pokemon." Mateo nodded in understanding and placed the statue in front of Tracey's Venonat's eyes.

'Ohhh, do you want me to find something that looks like that?'

"Find something that looks like this, Venonat." Tracey told his Pokemon.

Venonat nodded and scanned the fake Onix, getting a feel for what he needed to find.

Ash was hardly paying attention, he was focused on a certain direction. Pikachu watched him in concern while Allena smiled knowingly.

Venonat then took off in a different direction to where Ash felt they should go. They all took after the bug type with Ash doing it reluctantly.

* * *

*a few minutes later*

What Venonat found was a rock formation that simply looked like an Onix, it wasn't a real one.

They all gave the formation looks, dumbfounded.

"Well, it _looks _like an Onix." Ash spoke up flatly.

"It was a nice try, Venonat." Tracey spoke up in defense of his Pokemon. Venonat chirped.

'Awww.'

'It's ok, you're still good.' Aero said in support of the purple Pokemon.

'I guess I could see why it would confuse you.' Pikachu piped up.

"Thank you Venonat, you did your best." Tracey then returned the enthusiastic Insect Pokemon.

"I could try a different Pokemon…" Then Ash spoke up.

"I… think I know where it is." He whispered.

All eyes were on him. "You do?" Mateo said, skeptically.

Ash nodded with distracted eyes. "Yeah…" and he walked in a different direction in a daze. Pikachu gave Ash a look of concern.

'Ash…?' Ash put a hand up to silence the Mouse Pokemon.

* * *

*sometime later on Sunburst's shores*

Allena, Tracey, Aero, Mateo, and Marissa followed Ash along Sunburst's beaches. Allena and Aero knew what was going on and went along cheerfully while Tracey and Mateo seemed skeptic.

Marissa - in all her childish innocence - was amazed that Ash knew where it was. "That's so cool!"

Ash then stopped as he was staring at a small island not far from the beach. "It's… there." Ash pointed to it.

Pikachu's ears twitched. 'Hmmm.'

Allena and Aero smiled widely and Marissa cheered, "Yay!"

Tracey and Mateo looked curious but wouldn't get their hopes up.

That's when the water began to split down the middle, leaving a clear pathway to the mysterious isle.

Everyone gasped in awe.

"I-I cannot believe it!" Tracey gushed.

"It's a pathway through the water." Ash observed.

"What's happening…" Mateo whispered.

"Looks like a sandbar that connects the 2 islands." Allena called up.

"Or maybe while the tide is so low, you can see it's one big island."

"Well, we should go then." then they all took off.

….only for Ash and Allena to halt and skid to a stop, staring at a patch of sand before Tracey, Marissa, and Mateo slammed into them, activating a pit trap.

They all fell in.

"What should we do?" Mateo was confused.

Then they heard laughter.

Meowth appeared while Jessie and James trudged over, not very enthusiastic.

Meowth glared at his teammates and they sighed.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"While your down there… make it double."

"To protect the world… from devastation…"

"To unite all…. People's within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jessie…"

"James…"

"Team Rocket… blast off at the speed of light…"

"Surrender now… and prepare to fight."

Then Meowth spoke up with more excitement. "Meowth that's right!"

Ash deadpanned. "Team Rocket!"

Allena gave them a harsh glare."Why don't you pretend to be trees and leave." She had taken notice of the humans dullness, maybe… her words had reached them.

"Ohhh funny! Who told ya that one?"

"Yeah… funny…" James murmured.

"We're looking for the Crystal Onix! We'd just figured we'd run into ya."

Meowth then turned away. "Well, we must be going, toodaloo!" Meowth took off as Jessie and James slumped and followed.

Marissa began to cry. "There gonna steal Crystal Onix!"

Allena smiled softly and bent down to her level, "Don't worry, we'll save Onix from those crooks, let's just dig out of here." She sniffled and nodded.

Ash's Pikachu hopped off of his shoulder while Allena released Storm.

"Pikachu/Storm, use Dig." Ash and Allena commanded their Mouse Pokemon.

'Gotcha Ash!'

'Of course, Allena.'

Both Pokemon began to rapidly dig a tunnel to the surface, hurriedly and tossing dirt this and there before the tunnel was finally opened.

Both mice rushed back to their trainers. The Raichu got a scratch on the head from his female trainer in appreciation before she returned him.

Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek before they all used the tunnel to get out and run down the newly opened path.

"Oh, look at all the pretty shells." Marissa chirped.

"We'll pick some up on the way back." Allena piped up.

Ash took the lead as his instincts acted up again.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Crystal Onix Island; forest*

The forest was quiet. Very quiet. Not even bird Pokemon were chirping. The island seemed almost devoid of Pokemon life.

Ash and company plus Mateo and Marissa walked through the quiet, peaceful island with Ash in the lead. The 10 year old had a look of determination on his face, he was focused on one thing and one thing only, he somehow knew where the special Onix was.

That was until they reached the entrance to a cave in the side of the island's mountain peak. Team Rocket was there of course, with James suspended over a pit trap, limbs shaking as he struggled to keep himself up. Jessie was stuck in a wooden cage and Meowth was hanging upside down from a tree thanks to a rope trap.

Allena and Aero laughed out loud, that was amusing to no end.

The others did not share in the blond girl and her Fossil Pokemon's humor even if it was hilariously ironic.

"Team Rocket? How'd you get stuck in there?" Ash pointed at the traps.

"Well…." Jessie trailed off, embarrassed.

"We, uh… set these traps for you…"

"And we forgot where we set them and…. Got trapped." Meowth finished with a look of pure mortification.

Our heroes and the glass maker and his sister sweatdropped at the idiots' antics.

"Now enough about that!" Meowth writhed in his confines, "No get us out of these traps and we'll let you help us find the crystal Onix!" Meowth was really desperate to be suggesting that to the enemy… but they weren't buying it.

"How considerate of you." Allena deadpanned.

'We don't need your help and why should we let you out… when with you trapped, you can't hurt Onix.' Aero said with a sickly smirk.

That's when Ash snapped his head in the direction of the cave. "The Onix…. It's in there." Ash gestured to the cave entrance.

So with that, Ash began walking towards it with Allena, Aero, Tracey, Mateo and Marissa behind him. They all began to casually ignore the trapped Team Rocket Trio, which didn't sit well with it's feline member.

"Ok, Ok, you win, just help us out and we'll do as you saaaayyyyyy!" Meowth stretched the word 'say' to hopefully get his point across. It didn't work.

"Oh chill out!" Allena's voice echoed from inside the cave. "We'll be back."

Ash kept walking until they reached a wide-open cavern with a lake in the middle and crystal shards were jutting out of the rock in many places. The water glistened in the sun's light, giving the area a peaceful feel.

"Wow."

"Look at all these crystals." Tracey's voice was laced in awe.

"This… this is where the Crystal Onix is…" Ash trailed off as his eyes locked onto the water.

That;s when 2 glaring eyes appeared within the lake, Ash gasped. "I see it!"

"Where?" everyone else called.

That's when there was a break in the water's surface and a giant blue Pokemon appeared from within.

It was an Onix; a blue; crystal covered Onix.

'The Chosen One... ' The Rock Snake rumbled as it eyed Ash.

"It really does exist…. I hope someday I can show Professor Oak, my hero, this…" Tracey said, unaware of Ash freezing up at is words.

Mateo grabbed a Pokeball. "I got just the Pokemon for it."

"And what's that?" Allena asked pointedly.

"This. Go Cloyster!" The Bivalve Pokemon made it's appearance, shouting.

'Oh, you found it Mateo, alright!' Cloyster laughed.

Mateo pointed to the Onix, who was fixated on Ash, before shouting a command. "Hydro Pump." The clam chuckled before a big stream of pressurized water flew from the Pokemon's mouth and struck the Onix…. But it only bounced off of the Rock Snake Pokemon's shimmering skin.

"Oh… my… it did nothing! Just bounced right off!" Tracey was in disbelief.

"But… Onix is weak to water type moves…" Mateo grumbled.

"Apparently… not this one." Allena said.

Onix gave Mateo an unimpressed look before glancing at Ash again.

Mateo grit his teeth. He couldn't give up now. "Use rapid fire Hydro Pump!"

Cloyster jumped up and shot Hydro Pumps out of various pointed places on it's shell and Onix barely shifted its eyes before the water hit it… and barely affected the Pokemon.

Ash, Pikachu and Tracey's jaws dropped. "Those water attacks seem to have no effect on the Crystal Onix."

"I… I can't believe it." Ash spoke in a daze.

'That's incredible…' Pikachu murmured.

_But of course, it's the crystal one…_

That voice was back it seemed. Ash sighed.

Mateo - meanwhile - was growing frustrated.

The Onix bellowed before ramming Cloyster and sending it into the wall behind Mateo, unconscious.

"Agh, Cloyster!" Mateo cried out to his Bivalve Pokemon.

"Mateo…" Marissa spoke.

That's when a certain feline could be heard, voice echoing. "Hey! Get away from our Crystal Onix!" Meowth cried as his teammates flanked him, before they stopped, panting in exhaustion.

"That Crystal Onix belongs to Team Rocket." The Scratch Cat cohort spoke with a huff.

"I don't get it, how did you idiots get out of those traps?" Allena questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Ha! You'll never know." Meowth exclaimed as Jessie and James frowned, tiredly.

That's when the Pokemon of the day grumbled. 'Fools like you… are unworthy, it's time for you to leave.' A giant crystal tail appeared and smacked Team Rocket into the air, smashing through the ceiling, into a blast off.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Trio cried as the trademark twinkle appeared.

The Onix admired his work before Mateo stepped up, the Onix looked at him, intrigued.

'Ahhh, I see someone who needs inspiration, that spark, you remind me of the last human I saw, many years ago. Very well human, you may not catch me but I shall battle you.'

Mateo didn't understand the Pokemon like Allena and Ash did, but realized that the Rock Snake Pokemon accepted his battling invitation. He removed another 'ball after returning Cloyster to it's Pokeball.

"To defeat this Pokemon… I'm gonna need the help of my glass-making partner."

"His glass-making partner?" Ash, Allena, and Tracey parroted simultaneously.

Mateo tossed the Pokeball into the air and released a very familiar red lizard with a flaming tail.

Charmeleon narrowed his eyes at his adversary. 'Let's do it Mateo!'

Onix rumbles and crystal rocks manifests in front of the Pokemon before they are thrown sloppily at charmeleon, who swiftly dodges them all.

"What was that?" Ash hollered.

"That was Onix's Rock Throw." Tracey replied.

"Use Flamethrower!"

'Eat my flames!' The Fire Lizard Pokemon let loose a stream a hot flames that the special Onix flinched away from, before it was engulfed in the fire, howling in agony.

Ash flinched.

The flames then dissipated and the Onix with a bright red burn covering its entire serpentine body.

"Fire Spin, Charmeleon." Charmeleon unleashed a swirling tornado of flames that trapped Onix, leaving it to scream in pain.

But then the Fire Spin was deactivated and Mateo got a certain look in his eye as he and Onix locked eyes.

They eyed each other for what seemed like millenia before Onix slumped to the ground and nudged his head towards Ash, who glanced at the Pokemon in curiosity.

"Hey… aren't you gonna catch it Mateo?" Tracey walked up to the glass maker.

"No, I don't have to." Mateo closed his eyes and smiled contently.

"When I was battling it, I felt something and with that, I finally have the inspiration to continue working again."

"Mateo.." Marissa whispered with a smile.

The Onix lifted it's head and leaned closer to Ash.

'You… you are the one I have been waiting for, the Chosen One… " the Onix closed his eyes before smiling contently. 'That boy over there has his inspiration now, but I am too tired to battle you, please great Chosen One, allow me to join you in your journey so I can complete my destiny.'

Everyone turned to Ash and the Onix with curious looks, though Allena and Aero's were more knowing.

Ash blinked before he held up an empty Pokeball. Onix pressed his nose onto the button and disappeared inside, the ball began to vigorously shake 3 times before it beeped, signally a complete capture. The ball then vanished, back to Ivy's lab.

"Uhhhh, I caught an Onix?" Ash gave a confused reply to the others incredulous stares.

Allena and her partner smiled knowingly while Tracey and Mateo gave dumbfounded looks.

Marissa's eyes sparkled. "Wow! That Onix just _let _you catch it."

Ash chuckled nervously. "Uhh, yeah.." He rubbed the back of his head as Pikachu gave a smug look.

'My trainer is the best.'

"Well… thank you friend, for the inspiration, but why did you let Ash catch you... " Mateo murmured.

They all gave one last look at the beautiful lake before turning away to leave.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Sunburst Island; Marissa and Mateo's home*

Ash and company watched as Mateo worked hard with Charmeleon to prepare molten glass for statue making.

"Keep going Charmeleon."

'Ok.'

"Keep going, Mateo!" The pink haired little girl cheered.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Sunburst Island; ?; 2 hours later*

"Goodbye!"

"Thanks for all your help!"

"Take good care of Onix, Ash!"

Ash and company waved back with Ash doing it more shyly.

"Bye!"

"See ya another time!"

"Goodbye Mateo, Marissa, I'll look out for Onix for sure!" Ash blushed nervously.

They continued on, back to the ocean where they can continue on their journey, with memories made from an outstanding adventure and Ash caught a new friend in a very unorthodox way.

Ash smiled softly as he eyed a small glass statue of a Pikachu. "It looks so real.." he whispered so the others wouldn't hear.

_'__Inspiration, the spark…. I'll… I'll never forget this adventure…'_

_Of course not, memories are to be treasured, like a shimmery pearl…_

* * *

*?; ?; ?*

It was dark. So, so dark. Those people… they didn't know when to quit. Not. At. All.

But she would get away, she had to, or else, freedom would never be attained.

EV-3 continued on, not knowing that her escapade had set her on a collision course towards destiny as she glowed with a golden light, a symbol of Arceus itself.

* * *

**Well that was a lot.**

**So yeah, Chosen Pokemon, like the Chosen One, any Pokemon Ash catches are 'destined' to be with him in a way, since they all bear the Mark of the Chosen.**

**Also yeah, Ash's Mew is not the only Mew, I had that planned from the start. We get some insight into some dynamics with legendary Pokemon. Tobias is mentioned as well, and no, he's not evil in this, he's just a guy who earned the respect of some legends. Oak certainly has done a lot huh? What was Gary talking about? and Detective Leaf is on the case!**

**Oh yeah, Ash catches the Crystal Onix. I haven't seen a fanfic that does that yet. Don't like, don't read.**

**Oh and we are introduce to EV-3, not that anyone knows what that is, but your welcome to guess. **


	13. A Pink Adventure!

**Huh, this came out quickly, it's only been 3 days, haha!**

**This could be because the next chapter should be... interesting. Some people might hate me after it, some might find it... unique.**

**Oh and Ash's Torracat evolved! That's very nice. The Gigantamax forms are great, although I wish they would extend stuff like that to other gens, not just gen 1. I do love Gigantamax Charizard though! Gigantamax Butterfree makes me happy, this Pokemon needs more love.**

**Well this is this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Temporal King: Thank you for your review. 1). Yes, maybe, though I hope it wasn't too bad. 2). Well, Ash's Mew helped him, all the legends are helping in their own ways, even if not directly. 3). I'm inclined to agree with you, I do like more detailed actions against traitors in betrayal fics, don't worry, they are definitely getting their just desserts, though in this story, Ash's own personal revenge is gonna be more... subtle. Misty, Oak, and Delia will get what's coming to them. Brock's situation is more complicated but I'll think of something. Love some of your ideas btw, I never considered Ash being adopted by Ivy, hmmm I'll think about that.**

**CommanderBoss: 1). Glad I inspired you! That makes me feel very happy. 2). Well can you point me in the direction of some stories where Ash catches a crystal Pokemon? 3). A psychic type? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. 4). Yeah, someone had to walk away with that Charmander, helps that he plays a role later in the story. 5). The TRio is going on a long trip to self-discovery, and Tracey won't be in the dark much longer, trust me on that one. 6). The oldest are indeed on Arceus' council. 7). Haunter? Well just wait and see, as for Kabuto, something's coming up that involves that Pokemon. 8). Ash is getting all his canon captures so Snorlax will be making his debut and he will come to understand that Allena and Tracey are true friends eventually. 9). We got a long way to Onix's evolution, I'll check it out.**

**NinjaFang1331: Thank you! Also what was that about Tracey?**

**True Master: Yes, of course I am doing the other regions, this is basically a rewrite, not your traditional betrayal story.**

**Sage of Challenge: Onix will evolve, but I will check that out.**

**Dragonsrule18: Oh thank you! The EVs might certainly surprise you.**

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; the beach*

**[Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Water Gun, Skull Bash, Bubble Beam, Tackle, Withdraw, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Bite, Rapid Spin, Bite, Aura Sphere (Egg move locked), Mirror Coat (Egg move locked), Water Spout (Egg move locked).**

**Ability: Torrent (Hidden Ability: Rain Dish locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: This Pokemon shows signs of evolving and unlocking an egg move soon.]**

Ash smiled in satisfaction, looks like Squirtle had been training. He had learned quite a number of moves and powerful ones too like Hydro Pump and Blizzard. Ash then proceeded to point his 'Dex at the next Pokemon.

**[Charizard, The Flame Pokemon. When this Pokémon expels a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Mega Punch, Fly, Seismic Toss, Submission, Fire Spin, Air Slash, Wing Attack, Fire Blast, Slash, Shadow Claw, Heat Wave, Inferno, Fire Fang, Dragon Rush (Egg move locked), Ancient Power (Egg move locked), Dragon Dance (Egg move locked).**

**Ability: Blaze (Hidden Ability: Solar Power locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: None.]**

Ash whistled, looks like Inferno had beaten some sense into the prideful lizard, he'd finally gotten off of his lazy ass and started training, of course he still wouldn't listen but they were getting somewhere. It was Muk's turn next.

**[Muk, The Sludge Pokemon. Smells so awful, it can cause fainting. Through degeneration of its nose, it lost its sense of smell.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Sludge Bomb, Body Slam, Poison Gas, Minimize, Poison Jab, Sludge, Toxic, Mud Bomb, Pound, Harden, Sludge Wave, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Brick Break, Mean Look (Egg move locked), Shadow Punch (Egg move locked), Swallow (Egg move locked), Spit Up (Egg move locked).**

**Ability: Stench (Hidden Ability: Poison Touch locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: None.]**

Ash turned to look at Muk's smug face in surprise. Looks like Nido had trained Muk well, he knew some amazing moves! Ash then turned his Pokedex to his newest member.

**[Onix, The Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.**

**Gender: Male**

**Moves: Rock Throw, Bind, Harden, Screech, Rock Slide, Iron Tail, Sandstorm, Smack Down, Dragon Breath, Tackle, Rock Climb (Egg move locked), Heavy Slam (Egg move locked), Block (Egg move locked).**

**Ability: Rock Head (Hidden Ability: Weak Armor locked)**

**Hold Items: None.**

**Notes: This Onix appears to be made of glass crystal, this is interesting because Onix is a Pokemon whose body is made up of rocks and not glass.]**

Ash gave each of his Pokemon a smile as he saw Allena toss up her Pokemon for training purposes.

Her team was as follows; Aero, Inferno, Anubis, Luna, Storm, and a familiar fully evolved Kanto water starter.

It was then that Ash noticed the stones that gleamed on Aero, Inferno, Anubis, and Blastoise. What their purposes were made Ash curious before he shrugged them off, maybe they were just for good looks, maybe he could ask the Pokemon themselves later, he had a feeling Allena (of course) would not say anything.

They each gave their Pokemon their own instructions, except for Charizard, he locked eyes with Inferno with a snarl before Inferno smirked back. Charizard grumbled and immediately moved off to his own place to train away from the others.

Onix gave Ash's Charizard a scathing look. 'He seems to be a bit of a problem… doesn't he?' The Rock Snake Pokemon inquired of his trainer.

Ash patted the crystal Onix's snout with a nod. "Yeah, I've been trying, but Charizard is stubborn, I'll get through to him one day."

Onix nodded. 'You should, I can tell he is a Chosen Pokemon….'

Ash gained a curious expression on his face at Onix's words, he really wanted to talk to the crystal serpent about all the weird stuff he'd been prattling about.

Tracey - meanwhile - began admiring the sheer cliffs before he remembered something…

They had ended up on this island via a whirlpool that had caught both Lapras and Luna and sent them flying. Ash and Allena had decided to stick around for a bit of training while the headband-wearing boy chose to go do some sightseeing with his partners.

"Marill!" Marill chirped.

"Venoooonat!"

Dodrio cawed and the middle head nuzzled Tracey in the shoulder.

… There was one island that was very well known for these steep cliffs and was surrounded by whirlpools…

Pinkan Island.

Oh, dear…

"Uh, hey guys?" Tracey called down.

Ash turned away from his newest member and called back up. "What?"

"Um… we're on Pinkan Island." Tracey chuckled nervously. Ash just blinked, but Allena had a more reactive reaction.

Allena gasped in horror and paled. "Oh dear! We're on a reserve, we could be arrested!"

"Wha!? Let's get out of here!" Ash cried and returned all of his Pokemon, bar Pikachu.

Allena returned her Pokemon as well before they heard the sounds of fighting, roars of pain amongst the many different sounds.

Ash turned towards the sound and gasped in surprise.

A Rhyhorn slumped to the sand covered ground, unconscious and with various injuries littering the rhino Pokemon's body. The Rhyhorn twitched as a shadow began to loom over the defeated 'mon.

Standing over the beaten Pokemon's form was an angry bright pink Nidoking, the monster had saliva dripping from its maw as it hissed in rage. The Pokemon's eyes were alight with a furious flame, it looked ready to kill.

'Time to finish this…' Nidoking grumbled before he began charging a Hyper Beam at point blank.

Ash gasped as he took in the situation for what it was and remembered back to the betrayal, attacks fired at point blank range, being struck by said attacks, the pain, endless pain… before darkness…

The Rhyhorn's situation reminded Ash of his own…

He had to help it!

Ash pointed to the Drill Pokemon and hollered. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Pikachu smirked as he leapt into the air, charging up electrical energy before unleashing the attack on the poison type.

Now let it be known that Nidoking is a Poison/Ground type so naturally, electric moves would be utterly useless. Well Pokemon physics never met Ash's Pikachu.

"What! Electric moves won't do anything to a ground type!" Tracey screamed.

Allena gave Ash a strange look before hollering to Aero. "Aero! Prepare an Aqua Tail." Aero's tail was engulfed in water before Aero placed his tail in a position to swing.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt struck Nidoking and it miraculously did something. The Nidoking howled in agony before Aero's tail slammed into its muzzle, the Drill Pokemon was sent flying and it crashed into a tree, toppling it.

Aero and Pikachu shared a hi-five while Tracey just gaped at Ash. The boy shrugged. "My Pikachu is quite ... unique." Tracey's face became blank before he mumbled under his breath how strange his time with Ash had been.

Rhyhorn's eyes slowly opened just in time to see Pikachu's Thunderbolt hit and hurt the Nidoking that had attacked her, she gasped in surprise and pain, that shouldn't be possible!

The Nidoking slowly got to his feet before turning his hate-filled gaze to all 3 trainers, the ground type scoffed and decided that to continue the fight would be fruitless with 3 trainers that most likely had full teams of healthy Pokemon on-hand. The pink Pokemon stalked away and back into the woods, grumbling to himself on the way. That lightning hurt! Somehow!

Ash and Pikachu's eyes followed Nidoking until they were sure he was gone before they turned to the Rhyhorn, who was slowly getting to her feet.

Ash stepped forward and kneeled down to her level. "Are you ok?" He asked, kindly.

Rhyhorn watched him with suspicion before replying, 'Yes, I… thank you.' The Spikes Pokemon's voice sounded feminine, this Rhyhorn was female.

Allena gave the Rhyhorn a weird look. "This Pokemon is clearly not from this island, all the Pokemon of Pinkan Island are, well pink because of the Pinkan berries that only grow on this island."

'That explains why that Nidoking was pink then.' Pikachu quipped. Aero laughed loudly.

'Yeah! Because pink is _such _a manly color!'

"Berries… can turn Pokemon a different color?" Ash said, finding that particular tidbit odd.

Tracey gave Ash a nod. "Yeah, the Pokemon who live on this island are permanently pink because of their diets."

"The chemical compound of Pinkan Berries is the cause." That comment made Ash's head spin.

"I guess that does explain why that Nidoking was pink, I saw your shiny Nidoking Allena and it was blue." Allena nodded.

"Wait…. If any of my Pokemon eat one of those berries, will it turn them pink forever!?" Ash panicked. Pikachu paled and thought of himself, a manly Pikachu, as nothing more than a cute pink mouse, that would be embarrassing…. More like mortifying.

Allena chuckled but shook her head. "Ah, calm down, don't get your head in a twist, you have to eat a whole lotta of those berries in order for it to be permanent, it usually fades with time." Allena twisted around to give her Fossil Pokemon a pointed look while Aero coughed and scratched the back of his head.

'Well, they _were _delicious… coulda done without the pinkness though.' He whispered. Pikachu overheard it and began to laugh, Aero gave him a hard stare. Rhyhorn chuckled at the 2 partner Pokemon's antics.

"Hold it right there!" The gang and Rhyhorn froze up before they slowly turned around to face an angry Officer Jenny.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny crossed her arms with a glare.

"O-oh sorry officer, we were just leaving when that Nidoking attacked, we are well aware that we ended up on this reserve by sheer accident, we got stuck in a whirlpool." Allena tried to placate the angry police woman.

The woman glared harder before sighing.

"Ok… you don't _seem_ like incredibly horrible people, but I'll need to take you in to confirm who you are."

Allena, Ash, and Tracey nodded. That was fair.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; Jenny's office*

The teal-haired woman looked at the identity files of Tracey Sketchit, Allena Stargaze, and Ash Ketchum.

All 3 were shown to be registered trainers and good people, if what some of the other Jennies had to say about the efforts of Ash and Allena. Tracey too at some point in time.

She clicked off her computer and gave the people across from her a smile. "You guys check out." Ash and the others sighed in relief.

That's when they heard a blaring alarm.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; several minutes earlier*

Meowth ran away screaming as a bright pink Rhyhorn chased the cat away with Horn Attack.

"Agh! This is not how it was supposed to gooooo!"

'Ha, serves ya right, cat!' Rhyhorn snorted.

Jessie and James sighed as they watched Meowth's fruitless efforts at containing any of the pink Pokemon.

"Aren't you'ze guys gonna come and HELP me!" Meowth screamed as an angry pink Rhydon glared down at the sweatdropping feline.

"Ugh, Meowth.." Jessie groaned.

"We have no money…" James growled.

"Or equipment…"

"IT'S HOPELESS!" They screamed together.

Meowth slowly backed away from the Rhydon, who smirked and lumbered away.

"Ugh, ok, I get it…" the cat looked dejected.

That's when 2 pink Nidoran scurried by and Meowth's eyes gleamed with greed. "Hey those 2 are smaller, should be much easier." The Scratch Cat Pokemon gave chase before coming face to face with an angry and scuffed up pink Nidoking.

It's eyes gleamed with malicious intent as the 2 Nidorans peaked out from behind the Drill Pokemon's thick pink hide.

Meowth gulped nervously before turning back to his 2 humans for backup. Both paled and shook their heads, they weren't gonna pick a fight with an angry father.

The Nidoking's lips pulled into a snarl and it gave out a hearty roar.

Team Rocket ran away, screaming.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; several minutes after the alarm sounded off*

Jenny led the gang into a stop as she stared, stupefied at Team Rocket's pressing predicament.

They were cowering in a tree as the Nidoking growled at them from below, it dug its claws into the trunk, uprooted it and then shook the tree until the TRio lost their grip and fell to the ground in a heap.

All 3 Rockets struggled to get up as the Nidoking loomed over them with a smirk. To the TRio, the poison type looked very intimidating.

Rhyhorn and Pikachu got in front of Ash, Pikachu at the ready. The rhino-like Pokemon looked nervous to be facing that viscous Nidoking again but saw the human and electric type who saved her looks of fierce determination help her steel her nerves, she could do this!

Ash gave Team Rocket a thoughtful look. He didn't trust people. Especially Team Rocket, but to leave them at the hands of that temperamental ground type would make him no better than those murderous traitors.

He refused to stoop to their level. Even if it was the troublesome TRio, they didn't deserve to die, especially like this.

Nidoking then took notice of the humans that had beaten it earlier and shrieked. He also saw that nervous looking Rhyhorn and made several guttural noises that sounded like laughter.

'Ah, you weak thing again and look at that, you brought those pesky trainers! Time for revenge, punks!' Nidoking stepped away from the downed Rockets as it entered a fighting stance. Ash growled at the Drill Pokemon's words as he saw Rhyhorn flinch at them.

Ash hollered. "Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail shimmered as he charged.

Nidoking's fists became encased in flames before he began to charge too.

Rhyhorn stared in awe as Ash's Pikachu showed no fear as he charged at a Pokemon much, much larger than him. Nidoking swung his flaming fists at the Mouse Pokemon before Pikachu twisted his body around and brought his tail down on Nidoking's head. Hard. The Poison/Ground type groaned in pain as Ash commanded Double Team when Nidoking began to unleash Sludge Bombs at the small mouse.

The Mouse Pokemon disappeared as copies of the electric type appeared and surrounded Nidoking, the poison type stopped it's barrage of attacks and began to twist it's head around to look at all the Pikachu, The Ash called something that sent chills down the pink Pokemon's spine.

"Brick Break!"

All the Pikachu grinned cheekily and leapt into the air with paws surrounded by an orange aura before they all plummeted and convulsed around the panicking Drill Pokemon before the real Pikachu's attacks connected with the back of the beast's head, dazing it greatly as the Pokemon stumbled to the ground.

Pikachu disengaged as the Nidoking tried to regain its bearings, but then a lasso was thrown onto his horn and Jenny appeared to be at one end. Nidoking snarled and it and Jenny began a game of tug-of-war. Jenny - somehow - with what seemed to be superhuman strength, takes Nidoking down, dizzying it and giving them all enough time to get away with a shocked Team Rocket flanking them.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; Jenny's office; outside*

Jessie, James, and Meowth were dumbfounded, utterly dumbfounded.

The twerp had…

He had…

He… had….

Saved them?

He had saved them after everything they had done to him.

They tried to take his Pokemon 24/7 and even made him almost miss an important league match. They trapped him so many times, mocked him, and stalked him from one place to another, the twerp seemed to have had honest hatred for them.

So… why?

The Trio had a lot to think about as they walked back to the beach, back to their Magikarp sub.

This time, a certain feline would join them in their revelry.

_'__Why…?'_

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; Jenny's office; inside*

"Thank you for your help." Jenny said, sincerely.

Ash and company nodded with smiles.

"It was our pleasure." Tracey was sketching something as Ash looked over and snickered. Allena saw it too and facepalmed. Tracey was not sketching a Pokemon, but Officer Jenny.

Tracey blushes. "W-well, I can't JUST watch Pokemon. Right?"

_'__Well, that's a step up from Brock's excessive flirting…' _Ash thought.

Ash, Pikachu, Allena, and Aero sigh before Ash feels a nudge in his leg, he turned and looked down at the out-of-place Rhyhorn.

The Pokemon gave Ash a look of determination. 'Hey… can I battle you?' The Rhyhorn then pointed towards the door and stomped her feet, to get the humans to understand her intentions.

"Uhh, Rhyhorn wants to battle me." Ash said, dumbly.

The boy twisted around to face Officer Jenny's contemplating face. She spoke. "Well, this Rhyhorn is technically not native from Pinkan Island, considering it's not pink so… yeah, that should be fine."

* * *

*Orange Islands; Pinkan Island; the beach*

Rhyhorn gave a nervous smile as she scuffed her feet across the ground in preparation for battle.

Ash grabbed a Pokeball and released Squirtle.

'Yeah! Battle time!'

Rhyhorn smiled shyly at the challenge. She wanted to see more of this boy's fire, his determination, she felt like she could learn a lot about true strength and courage from him, she felt… a connection to him.

Little did she know Ash felt the same, he just didn't know what it meant. Then again neither did Rhyhorn.

"Squirtle-" Ash started as Squirtle put on his sunglasses "-Use Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle leapt up and sprayed a giant stream of water in Rhyhorn's direction. Rhyhorn smirked with a newfound courage and her horn began to spark before he unleashed a Thunderbolt at Squirtle.

Ash and Squirtle were so shocked that Squirtle failed to dodge in time and was struck full on. The Pokemon howled before breaking free.

Squirtle smirked arrogantly. 'Heh. I've felt harder bolts from Pikachu.'

The Spikes Pokemon hissed before she charged at the taunting turtle with a Horn Drill attack.

Allena recognized the attack and gasped. "Ash! Be careful, that's a one-hit KO move!" Ash subtly nodded.

"Dodge Squirtle!" The blue Pokemon moved out of the way of the charging ground type before Squirtle turned around. "Skull Bash!" Squirtle rammed Rhyhorn in the side, making the Ground/Rock type flinch before Rhyhorn opened his jaws to prepare an Ice Beam.

Ash saw this coming, however and yelled. "Squirtle, look out, that's an Ice Beam, dodge it and use Bubble Beam!" The Kanto water starter smirked before leaping out of the way of the crackling beam of ice and unleashed a barrage of bubbles that bombarded Rhyhorn, who gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to fight through the pain.

After Squirtle stopped attacking and landed in front of Ash with his arms crossed, Rhyhorn slowly got to his feet. The Spikes Pokemon looked like it would not yield yet and became surrounded by sharp stones. Stone Edge. Rhyhorn roared before sending those stones in the Kantonian water type's direction. The blue Pokemon twisted its body around to avoid the stones before one smashed him into the ground.

"Squirtle!" The dust that was kicked up with the collision, dissipated with a panting Squirtle covered in bruises and scrapes was shakily standing. Rhyhorn's legs were shaking too, it had become a battle of wills, who could stay standing the longest.

One second…

Two seconds…

3 seconds...

Then both Pokemon smirked before collapsing to the ground with swirls for eyes.

Ash smiled before capturing Squirtle in a red beam of energy to return him to his Pokeball. The black haired boy then turned to the unconscious ground type. Something in him made him throw a ball at her, the capture device bounced off of Rhyhorn's thick hide and the Pokemon disappeared in a beam of red energy.

The ball hit the ground and shook 3 times, each shake feeling like it lasted several minutes to the last as Ash and Pikachu gave the 'ball their full attention.

Then the ball stopped and beeped, signaling a perfect capture.

Ash beamed and picked up the Pokeball. "YES! I caught a Rhyhorn!"

'Yeah!' Pikachu jumped up in support of his trainer.

Allena and Tracey chuckled at his enthusiasm in catching a new friend.

Jenny smiled as well before turning to the others, "I know how to navigate the whirlpools in my boat, I could get you around them safely."

Allena smiled and nodded at her offer. "We'd appreciate it, thank you."

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Ivy's Pokemon Corral*

Togepi giggled as Ash's Mew showed him how to perform Flamethrower. The psychic cat Pokemon had returned to the lab recently and the mythical decided to help out with training.

All the Tauros were training amongst each other, or more accurately, helping their leader improve himself, since he would be doing most of the actual battling.

Pidgeot practiced with the move Gust which suddenly became much, much stronger. The bird had learned Hurricane.

Kingler was practicing using special moves since that area showed signs of needing improvement. Water Guns, Hyper Beams, and a couple other moves were shown being used.

Ivysaur was trying and failing to improve his speed, frustrating the Seed Pokemon to no end.

After the betrayal, Ash's Pokemon refused to slack off, they would become strong. It wasn't just Ash's dream after all.

It was theirs just as much.

* * *

*Orange Islands; Valencia Island; Airport*

Misty Waterflower had reached her destination as she tore off her glasses with a smirk. Valencia alone was full of water types she could catch, this would be a very productive vacation.

Little did she know that her innocent enough travels would lead her on a collision course towards the very person she had wronged some weeks earlier.

Things would only go downhill from there when a certain Spike Ball Pokemon met back up with the one he once called 'Meema'.

* * *

**So... I have now established that Ash's Pokemon will still train even when he's not around.**

**There is no slacking off or resets here folks, nope!**

**Oh and Misty has arrived, yippee! I bet people are excited for that! But keep in mind, that there is more to this story than revenge... well, it's hardly actually about revenge, that's really a side story compared to the real content coming up. This is a story of friendship!**

**Ash's Pokemon will continue to learn new moves and forget a few that will become obsolete as time moves on, don't need to get too detailed with it. Pikachu's attacks can also effect ground types, he's done it in the actual show and no one can tell me otherwise! **

***Points to Mewtwo Strikes Back film* Remember that Golem! there other examples too, but that's the one that comes to the tip of my tongue.**

**Ash catches himself a Rhyhorn, ain't that neat? I love this Pokemon's evolution line.**

**Next chapter is more focused on another character so keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
